Razor's Edge: Dark Witness
by Tairis Deamhan
Summary: Even though the Collectors have been defeated Shepard and the crew of the Normandy aren't safe. An old enemy waits in the shadows, one armed with something far more dangerous than a gun: knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

In the void a ship drifted. She was sleek, with graceful curves and a smoothly armored hull that angled forward like a great bird of prey. The absence of sound and slow but steady movement gave the impression of a predator stalking through an endless starry sea. It was only on closer inspection that the illusion was broken. The smooth hull was marked with long, black carbon scores. The graceful curves were broken up by deep gashes in the edge of the hull there, a crumpled wing tip here. Occasionally a faint shimmer of bluish light flickered in the darkness to betray the mass effect fields that covered hull breeches.

Her heart still beat strong, though. The ship's engines burned steadily, the thrum of power could be felt with the touch of a hand on any bulkhead in engineering. It was a reassuring feeling against his back. He smiled. The Normandy wouldn't let a mere suicidal battle and crash landing keep her down, especially not when she had nothing less than miracle workers tending her ails. She was a proud ship, one that was only beginning to add to the legacy of her name. Her predecessor could lay claim to the destruction of a Reaper. Now she had a Collector battleship to her own credit.

A pained grimace drove the smile from one John Shepard's face when he tried to push off of the cool metal bulkhead. The spectre relaxed his muscles and leaned back once more, breath hissing from between clenched teeth. It seemed that the dose of painkillers Chakwas had supplied earlier was wearing off sooner than expected, of course he was supposed to be asleep by now.. Maybe another few moments of rest wasn't such a bad idea.

Shepard looked at the matte steel expanse of the corridor just outside engineering. It looked clean, peaceful even. A glance into the cargo bay would ruin that particular image with crates haphazardly stacked to one side and a large expanse of the starboard bulkhead covered with a quickly welded patch of armor plating. It had been a little over twenty-four hours now, if his internal clock was right, since Joker had jumped them away from the detonating Collector base. A day since he'd pulled himself up off the deck, labored through a tense argument with the Illusive Man, and begun to direct the Normandy's repairs. If everything went as planned they could activate the relay for the return trip soon.

The initial euphoria had long since faded, but he couldn't help but let out the occasional laugh of amazement at what they had accomplished. There were a dozen empty coffins sitting in one corner of the cargo hold, a grim reminder of the stakes going into this mission. Now they just needed to get home to prove them all wrong. His crew was alive, his team. His friends. The woman he loved. Damn the odds.

That thought rallied the smirk to do its best to retake his face from the pained expression that currently held it, but both gave way to surprise and momentary fear when a sharp voice interrupted his musings.

"Stubborn_ bosh'tet_! I cannot believe you!"

He blinked, realizing his vision was a little blurry, and saw the familiar form of a slim quarian standing before him with her hands on her hips as if she had been summoned by his thoughts. The deep, swirled purple of her veil stained here and there with grease and other indications of her trade.

"Tali? What? I was just-"

The engineer cut him off. "Not doing what Chakwas told you! I was there, you know. 'Go to your cabin and rest, let the drugs and your implants do their job without making it harder on them'. That's exactly what she said."

The smirk finally won its battle. Her impression of the doctor wasn't bad, all things considered when an accent and a translator were involved. Shepard gave a shrug.

"Too much to do. The crew deck is fully secure now, no more breaches. Armory is a mess but we can fix that later. I'll rest soon, but we've got to get everyone home first."

"I am aware of the ship's status, Shepard. I am the chief engineer after all," Tali responded with dry annoyance. "Everything is ready to go in engineering as well. I was getting ready to set the final systems tests to run when Zaeed, of all people, contacted my station to inform me that my stubborn _hesh'la_ has been standing in a hallway looking lost for the past quarter of an hour. What do you think you're doing down here?"

He blinked, once. Fifteen minutes? It hadn't felt like that long but maybe the drugs had slowed him down a little.

"I was coming to see you," he replied, finally pushing himself off the wall, taking a step towards Tali.

At least that was the idea, but everything got a little sideways and he reached out for the bulkhead once more when pain danced up his body from ankle to head. The spectre probably would have ended up with his face mashed against the grated steel deck plating if not for Tali leaping forward, three-fingered hands gripping his shoulders.

"John!" she yelped, supporting his weight, the annoyance gone from her voice.

"It's okay. Just a little dizzy," Shepard muttered, forcing himself to stay upright and moving against the wall once more.

"Right, dizzy. Keelah, you're bleeding through your bandages again," the quarian said, hand reaching down to the edge of his shirt, pulling upwards to expose the white cloth that was tinged with red. This close her could hear a faint rasp, the heavier breathing and thickness to her voice.

He frowned. "Fine I said. Are you okay? You sound sick. Oh hell, when we... your immune system..."

One of those hands found its way to his face, fingertips brushing his cheek. Behind her visor silvery eyes met his own, voice soft and far more playful now. "My muscles ache and my sinuses are filled with something I won't describe... but it was totally worth it."

Before he could formulate a reply Tali shifted to his right side, slipping an arm around his back and dragged him towards the elevator. One day he would stop forgetting just how deceptively strong her petite frame was. His muscles screamed in protest but he was able to keep it together until they reached the door.

"Let me call Chakwas. We have to get you back to the medbay," she said.

"No," Shepard cut her off, reaching out to grab the had that was headed towards the comm button. "She's asleep herself by now I'm sure. I'll be fine."

Tali cocked her head and he could just see the eyebrow arched at him behind the smokey purple glass of her visor. "You keep saying that but if I let you go now I bet you'll be back on the CIC or in the cargo hold in no time, trying to fix something. I'm not going to find you bleeding out in some corner of the ship because you didn't know when to stop."

"Guess you'll just have to escort me to my cabin then, ma'am." He grinned.

"_Bosh'tet_," Tali said again, but this time there wasn't any anger in the word.

She didn't argue with him, though. They had had these discussions before, both knowing how it would go. Tali would say that she needed to be in engineering. He would point out that she had just said it was almost complete, just waiting for a few tests that could easily be activated by EDI. She would protest the need to double check things, and he would insist on rest for her as well. Apparently fatigue and concern were enough to skip a few steps in the process.

A minutes later the elevator door opened and Tali helped him slowly into the main cabin. Aside from a few of his models knocked around and datapads strewn about the floor his quarters had weathered the battle mostly unscathed. Small miracles it seemed. When they stepped down into the 'living area' half of the room, Tali addressed the small terminal on the wall.

"EDI, please hold any calls for the Commander unless it's an absolute emergency at least for the next few hours."

The AI's hologram appeared briefly. "Of course, Tali. If anything absolutely requires the Commander's attention I'll wake you both. Otherwise I think it will be safe for everyone get some downtime until the diagnostics are complete and we're ready for jump."

"Thank you, EDI," she replied.

"Logging you off," the AI said and winked out of existence.

"A conspiracy I see," Shepard laughed, cutting it short when his ribs protested painfully against it.

"That's what it takes. I sometimes wonder if all of you humans are this stubborn," the quarian said, helping him tug his shirt off. She shook her head at his heavily bandaged chest, pushing him down onto the bed and disappearing for a moment into his small bathroom. A small packet of medi-gel was in her hands when she returned.

"It is one of our more endearing qualities," the spectre informed her. His head was still swimming. The only question was if it was from simple physical exhaustion or if the good doctor had dosed him more heavily than he'd actually asked for. Shepard was beginning to suspect the latter.

If one could hear eyes rolling, then Tali's most certainly were. "Endearing? If you say so."

She had removed the bandages that seemed to have become the most stained with blood, moving fast enough that he barely even registered it. Cool medi-gel made his breath catch in his throat, smeared across the spots where blood still seeped slowly. Randomly, while she replaced his bandages with fresh ones, he thought it was both an interesting and sad note how adept Tali had become at first aid.

"Well, not everyone thinks so. But it must work on some people," Shepard told her. "One in particular since she's putting up with me."

The engineer attempted to stand and move away but he captured her wrist, pulling her onto the bed. Minimal resistance crumbled quickly and he slowly drew her with him. Tali shifted, pressed lightly against his side but being careful not to put too much weight on his wounds.

"I guess she decided what was underneath was worth putting up some occasional stubbornness," Tali whispered. "And you know I should go back to engineering. I'm not nearly as bad off as you are..."

He struggled against fatigue that tried to drag him down already, his words thick. Just a quick nap to take the edge off, then they could get back to saving the galaxy. "Think we've earned a little rest, at least for a few hours."

Tali's body shifted minutely under his hand, shining eyes watching him from behind the visor for a few long moments while he fought to keep his eyes open. He saw the silver orbs flick towards the door before she shook her head.

"I guess we have," she replied finally, reaching up to caress his cheek before settling in next to him.

Even as his eyes closed Shepard smiled, squeezing the quarian lightly, his remaining will melting away in the softness of the bed and long hours of alertness. Pain killers coursing through his blood only made it that much easier. The last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was Tali's barely audible whisper.

"Goodnight,_ hesh'la_."

* * *

Shepard's eyes cracked open, trying to focus, disoriented. The first thing he noticed when he brought his hand up to rub away the sticky residue of a long night's sleep was that his body was not happy with the concept known as movement. Just the act of raising his arm made it feel like his muscles were being stretched on a rack. He groaned loudly, feeling around but finding the bed empty, slowly rolling onto his side. His brain was doing its best to catch up, cataloging things that should be important. Above he could see stars and... a blue corona? They were in FTL?

"EDI..." he rasped, clearing his throat and speaking more clearly. "EDI! Status."

"Good morning, Commander. All systems are nominal. Temporary power re-routing is holding steadily and no further hull stresses have been detected."

"Why are we in FTL?" Shepard demanded.

"Ms. Lawson decided our first destination should be the Citadel as it was the most likely place for us to be able to facilitate repairs with current resources and known contacts," the AI explained.

"We already passed through the relay? When? How long have I been asleep?"

The door to his cabin opened when he was half way through his sentence, two familiar figures entering. Miranda Lawson, biotic, genius, and his executive officer looked as together as ever, an impressive feat all things considered, a few white butterfly bandages on her chin being the only thing that looked out of place. Right behind her was Tali, her suit cleaner than the night before.

"You've been out for approximately twenty hours," Miranda answered in lieu of EDI.

He blinked. "Why wasn't I woken when we passed through the relay?"

"Because Chakwas exercised her authority as ship's doctor and toldl EDI to not do so. On both of our recommendations," Tali said, gesturing to his XO. "The risk of going back through the relay was minimal, and we made it through without incident."

"At which point I made the decision to set our destination as the Citadel. With the evidence we've collected and the current state the Normandy it seemed the most logical course of action. Especially considering our now... nebulous relationship with Cerberus," Miranda concluded.

Shepard shook his head. "No point in me arguing is there?"

"None at all, Commander," his XO said, one of her rare smiles playing at her lips.

"Well you made the right decision, we have to get this information to the Council. And get the Normandy repaired. I doubt we could afford a repeat stay at Aria's dry dock," he said wryly, flicking his gaze between EDI's hologram and the two women standing on the other side of the room. "Besides, who am I to question the plans of the women that have clearly decided to manage my life for me."

Tali wagged a finger at him. "Don't act the victim with me, Shepard. It was for your own good. Chakwas nearly had a fit when she saw the readings on your vitals for the time after she'd went off duty. She actually wanted to drag you back to medbay and keep you there."

"Okay, okay... let me try to learn how to walk again. How far out are we?" he asked.

"A little over twenty two hours," Miranda answered, heading for the door. "I already sent a message directly to Councilor Anderson. I'll be on the CIC if you need me."

The woman exited quietly, leaving Tali to help him up despite his protests. After a few painful minutes of stretching he was able to move without constantly wincing, if not sans discomfort. He found Tali gaze fixed on him while he rested against the wall.

"What?"

"Just watching. I'm allowed, no?" she replied.

Shepard smiled and closed the distance between them to slip an arm around her shoulders, guiding them both towards the elevator. "You know you are. But I've also learned to read quarian body language and that was clearly the 'I'm pensive' stare."

"Hmph," she sighed. "I just... I don't know. What now? The mission was always in the back of my mind and now we've actually done it. I'm relieved. But I'm worried. The Reapers are still coming but now we don't have a clear objective."

"Sure we do, it's just broader. We've got to keep preparing the galaxy for what's coming, get the word out. Build our alliances. I'll admit it was far simpler when someone just told me where to go and what to shoot," the spectre told her.

Tali nodded, pressing the button for the CIC.

"We get to the Citadel, give the Council the evidence we've collect. They can't ignore it this time," he continued. "Wrex is already turning the krogans into a unified force and the Rachni are still out there. Soon we're going to have to visit your people again too. Warn them of the full extent of what's coming."

"I just hope they'll be less willfully ignorant than they have been in the past," the engineer said.

The lift opened, revealing the command deck in much the same state that he had left it. The miscellaneous debris had been long since cleared but there were still lightless consoles and hanging cables that reminded him of their less than perfect condition. He felt Tali try to pull out from under his arm, but Shepard merely smirked and kept her there.

"No escape for you, if you're going to keep me knocked out for hours for my own good you also get to help me get around. Besides, I think Omega proved that the crew isn't exactly unaware of us at this point."

A small sound of exasperation came from the quarian at his side, and from the way her head dipped Shepard could imagine the faint bluish blush tinging her features. Kelly was at her station and the first to greet them. There were dark circles under her eyes and the usual cheery smile on her face looked a little strained... but she was there, like all the crew.

"Good to see you up and about, Commander. And hello, Tali," his yeoman greeted them.

"Good morning, Kelly," Tali replied. "Would you mind keeping an eye our fearless leader? Despite his insistence, I do need to get back to engineering. He's not to do any work that requires more effort than pushing buttons."

He frowned. "What, now I'm being passed around like a pet? And it doesn't take any effort to push buttons, they're holographic!"

"Exactly."

Before he could offer further objection Tali slipped out from under his arm and into the elevator, offering him a little wave as the doors slid closed. This left the spectre staring at the door and then back at Kelly who couldn't be help but give a small laugh. She gestured towards the cockpit.

"Come on, sir. I wouldn't want Tali mad at me for letting you escape."

"I seem to recall a time not so long ago that I was in command here," Shepard muttered.

"You still are, Commander," Chambers said, her expression turning serious. "What you did for us? You came into hell for us, every person on this ship will follow you anywhere. But Tali gets very... assertive when she's worried it seems. It was made very clear that if anyone caused you to hurt yourself further 'Chiktikka and a shotgun' would become involved. Cute if a little scary."

"I survived the Collector base, it's not like I'm going to drop dead now."

"That so? Because Chakwas said your blood pressure and heart rate dropped below norms. If you'd been anyone else medical alarms would have triggered."

He was unable to suppress a start at the voice appearing at his elbow, the sudden turn only reminding him that his body was interested in such fast movements. Kasumi was standing there with her arms crossed, tapping a foot. It seemed he was going to have to brave the entire gauntlet.

"Pushing yourself through the pain meds and not resting really stressed your system. Tali was worried that she risked your life by not making you go to medbay. So I think you're going to have to just live with it for awhile, Shep."

His annoyance quickly bled away at Kasumi's words. It hadn't occurred to him that everyone hadn't just been overreacting. It had become second nature to shrug off whatever hurt and keep going, trusting his conditioning and the cybernetics to see him through. Now Shepard felt like an ass for putting even more stress on friends that were already long overdue for a rest. He held up a hand in surrender.

"Okay, I'll be good."

Kasumi smirked. "See, told ya guilt would work."

"I concede the point," Kelly replied.

He narrowed his eyes as he was led to one of the chairs near the cockpit, Joker already seeming to be awaiting his presence. With a full selection of choice sarcasm for his Commander. Just what Joker needed. A captive audience.

"A damn conspiracy," Shepard muttered.

* * *

"Report."

The man on the small screen swallowed nervously once before speaking. "It looks like they're heading to the Citadel, sir. We haven't been able to re-activate any of the tracking devices but have been forced to rely on secondary information sources that noted a second activation of the Omega relay and sightings of the Normandy before it jumped to FTL."

The well-dressed individual leaned back in his chair, lifting a cigarette to his lips and taking a long drag. Letting the smoke blow slowly through his lips the Illusive Man took a moment to think. Finally he nodded.

"We've become too dependent on technology. Some old fashion survelliance will do our people some good. Continue to follow reports, alert our agents on the Citadel to provide any information they come across," the man ordered.

"Of course. I'll forward any reports to you immediately."

"See that you do."

After his initial anger and following contemplation the Illusive Man had quickly fallen back into his calm, collected method of operation. Shepard was still an asset and he himself had become too complacent with the control he had over the spectre. It wasn't a mistake he would make again.

Bringing up a screen with the various collected datapackets from his operatives he composed a pair of extranet messages and set them both to different triggers. Shepard was an idealist and loyal to a fault. Those two traits meant that with the right leverage it wasn't difficult to bring him back onto a path that helped both their agendas. The first message would go out two hours after the Normandy arrived at the Citadel, sent directly to Shepard's personal terminal.

The thought of contacting the Normandy directly had crossed his mind, but chances were the man would assume he was calling to rant against Shepard's ultimatum and uncooperative behaviour. This way was more impersonal, letting him feel more in control of acting on the information even if the Illusive Man already knew exactly what he would do. And that action would trigger the second message, sending it speeding on its way to Liara T'Soni.

And then humanity's best asset against the Reapers would be back in action, allegiance to Cerberus or no. The cherry tip of his cigarette glowed in the dim light of his office and the Illusive Man smiled.

* * *

"Normandy, this is Citadel control. We are detecting fluctuations in your mass effect field and structural damage."

"Affirmative, Control. This is Spectre John Shepard. Our vessel has sustained significant damage, requesting a vector to the nearest secure dock facility so that we can power down to make repairs," he informed the disembodied voice from over Joker's shoulder.

There was a brief pause, and then the voice responded. "Head to docking facility one-one-three, Normandy."

"Thanks, Control," Shepard replied, patting the back of the pilot's chair. "Take us in, Joker. While we're meeting with the Council I'm putting you in charge of prioritizing our repairs. Not like anyone knows the Normandy better than you."

"Ahem."

He smirked. "And you, EDI. But we can't exactly have you talking to the port authority can we?"

"This is true, Commander."

Joker gave him a lazy salute. "Don't worry, I'll get it done. Can't let my baby go around flying around all busted."

"And I will endeavour to keep Jeff from causing any problems with the work crews due to... overly stringent demands," the AI said. "And the Normandy is my form, Jeff. Not your 'baby'."

The spectre beat a quick retreat, not about to get involved into that particular argument. EDI's unshackling and the entire incident with the Collectors had changed the relationship between pilot and AI into a far less antagonistic form, but they still slipped back into a mode that strongly resembled an old married couple at times as Kasumi would put it. Already he could hear them arguing as he walked back towards the airlock where the rest of his team waited.

"You sure this is a good idea, Shepard? I feel fucking stupid," Jack asked as he approached, free hand tugging at the neck of her shirt. It was the biggest concession he could get her to make, black and sleeveless, but the high collar seemed to be driving her to distraction. Her other arm being still trapped in a sling probably didn't help matters.

"Absolutely."

Anderson had sent confirmation that the Council had agreed to meet with him as soon as they docked at the Citadel. His first thought as always had been to bring Garrus and Tali with him, they had been through it all with him after all, there since the beginning. Then he'd changed his mind. Instead his ground team now waited at the airlock, in its entirety. Casts, crutches, bandages, and all.

"Shepard's right," Garrus said from the back, apparently having just exited the elevator. "The Council needs to see the people that just saved their asses again. And that's all of us, maybe this time they won't be able to sweep it all under the rug. Just wish we could fit the rest of the crew in their office."

He smiled. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Garrus."

"Okay, we're coming in now. Good luck, Commander," Joker said over the intercom.

The deck plating shuddered faintly beneath his feet as the Normandy settled into the docking cradle and the magnetic clamps locked into place. Outside he could hear the gantry rolling out to meet with their airlock. Seconds ticked by until the light went green and they filed into the airlock. He felt Tali's fingers squeeze his elbow while they waited.

"How are you feeling? Chakwas said you were healing rapidly but..." the quarian trailed off, voice laced with concern.

Before he could respond a low rumbling laugh came from behind them both. He turned to see Grunt's shoulders shaking, lips curled into a grin that would have looked frightening to anyone else. It said something about the path his life had taken when a grinning krogan was actually a pleasant sight.

"You worry too much, quarian. Shepard can't be killed by anything as mundane as a few lingering wounds. All great warriors die on the field, standing on the bodies of their enemies."

"Those are only the most famous warriors, Grunt," Thane interjected. "The greatest die with quiet contemplation, having defeated all that stood before them."

Shepard held up a hand, snaking the other around Tali's waist and letting it rest there. "How about neither? I intend to keep on living for a good long time yet. Too many things to do."

Finally the airlock finished its cycle, putting an end to any further discussion of his mortality and opening to allow them to exit. Immediately the familiar sights and sounds of the Citadel washed over him, thousands of voices all speaking at once, beeping electronics, it was all so very mundane after everything they had been through. Shepard pointed towards the rapid transit station.

"No elevators today. I don't think any of us feel like a long walk."

"A little less walking would be appreciated, Commander," Jacob said as he exited the airlock, crutches under his arms and his right foot and ankle in a polymer cast.

As soon as they reached the terminal Miranda took charge, assigning people to cars with her usual efficiency and making sure those like Jacob were able to get in comfortably. He and Tali simply waited in the back with Garrus, letting the biotic do what she did best. It amused him to note that her actions now seemed far more mother hen than demanding ice queen. Nothing like a few months and far too many near death experiences to finally break the ice surrounding her..

"We do make quite a spectacle all together. It would probably look a little more impressive if it didn't also look like most of us just fell out of a medvac, though," Garrus commented.

"You said it yourself, the Council needs to see the people that just saved their asses for a second time whether they know it or not. Too much time spent in ivory towers and people start to forget what war looks like," he replied.

Quarian fingers tapped his battered breastplate. "Is that why you're wearing this?"

Shepard glanced down at his armored chest. He had debated this particular piece of showmanship for awhile in his cabin, but had finally decided that if they were going to make a statement than there should be no holding back. The armor that Tali had once said made him look like a baelen'sor, a knight, was far from regal now. Much of its silvery surface was covered in carbon scoring and abrasions, even a few pieces of shrapnel that had embedded themselves in the surface but not quite penetrated the thick protection it offered were sticking out in places. Not to mention the punctures where it armor simply hadn't been enough and the projectile had passed clean through.

"It did its job. I'm still here. But at least its one more piece of evidence that we don't come out of these things looking like vid stars with perfect hair and some well placed dirt smudges," Shepard said as Tali traced a fingertip around one of the holes where a round had penetrated the armor and his midsection.

"I know. I guess I just don't like the reminder either."

"After this you won't see it again. The armor is shot... even as advanced as it was, it's just not worth trying to repair."

"Look at it this way, Tali," Garrus said as they finally got into the last of the aircars. "This way he has to get new armor so you can to undress him repeatedly while he tries the new stuff on."

She threw a glare at the turian like it was a physical thing but he had already retreated into the car, smug look fixed firmly on his features. The quarian could only shake her head and follow him into the car.

"_Bosh'tet_!"

Shepard couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A short ride later found them on the Presidium. The expansive open space always impressed even after the number of visits he had made to the place since the first days of hunting down Saren. Everything had seemed a little... brighter then, but it still carried that air of authority. Behind him Shepard heard Jack whistle.

"Fancy types living the high life up here. Bet they'd suffocate down in the lower wards with us dirty low-lives."

Legion swivelled its head towards the former convict. "Total oxygen ratio is zero point three percent higher on this level. Breathable atmosphere is sufficient on all levels, however, for organic life."

"It's a figure of speech, rustbucket," the biotic snapped.

The geth looked down, single optic scanning its form before turning its attention back to Jack. "This platform does not exhibit any signs of oxidation."

Jack threw up her hands. "Ugh!"

Ignoring the back and forth Miranda increased her pace to fall in beside him. "I'm still not sure if bringing Legion was a good idea."

"After the last time with them telling me Sovereign was a 'geth creation'? Oh no, I wouldn't waste this chance," the spectre assured her. "Besides, the girl at customs didn't even know what it was. 'Synthetic assistant' my ass."

"Geth do not intentionally infiltrate," Legion spoke up again, stressing the 'intentionally' as it repeated its statement from earlier.

"Don't worry, Legion, I believe you."

Thankfully for the likes of Jacob and a vocally unhappy Zaeed it was only a short walk to Anderson's office as promised. The door opened to Anderson waiting to greet them, an expression of surprise and concern on his face at the sight of his battered armor and extensive entourage, but he still reached out to grasp Shepard's hand firmly.

"Shepard. No offense but you look like hell and... how many people did you bring with you?" Anderson asked.

"Long story, Captain. My team. Is the Council ready to see us?"

"They are. I guess they're also in for a hell of a surprise," the older man said and stepped aside.

His team filed into the spacious office, most offering some brief greeting to the Councilor. Grunt seemed to be sizing up Anderson like he wanted to fight until Samara interrupted him, introducing herself and pushing the young krogan farther into the room. It seemed adult or not Grunt was still looking for ways to challenge himself. Shepard considered that maybe he shouldn't have told him quite so many stories about his former CO.

"I wish I had time to get the whole story first, Shepard, but best not to keep the rest of the Council waiting," Anderson said and stepped over to his desk, hitting a flashing key.

The familiar holograms flickered to life, showing the life-sized forms of the remaining three Councilors in their usual formal attire. Even through the blue-tinted images he could see the look of shock at the assembled group standing before them. As usual it was the asari, Tevos, that spoke first.

"Commander Shepard, this is certainly a surprise. First we receive reports of the Omega 4 relay being activated and then a communication from your vessel requesting a meeting. I assume the two are connected?"

Shepard stepped forward, putting his arms behind his back in an at rest position, ignoring the protest from his ribs. "They are. Two days ago my ship and my crew activated the Omega 4 relay and jumped into the galactic core. There we found and put a stop to the real agent of the disappearance of the human colonies: the Collectors. Servants of the Reapers and the ones responsible for the abduction of the colonists from Freedom's Progress, Horizon, and elsewhere."

"Collectors? This is a bold claim, Commander, even for you," the salarian said. "After centuries we have little information on the Collectors as a species. There had been some speculation as to their involvement after footage from the Horizon colony attack was leaked, but nothing could be confirmed."

"Is that why we seem to have an audience?" Councilor Velarn asked, gesturing at the assembled team. "More people to vouch for your newest escapade in the 'Reaper' delusion?"

He could almost feel the sudden tension in those behind him, the faint grinding of Jack's teeth and the rumble deep in Grunt's chest. Even Samara made a disapproved sound in the back of her throat. Shepard merely frowned, shaking his head and fixing the turian with a level stare. Barely a few moments into it and already his hackles were up.

"No," Shepard replied coolly, turning his attention back to the Council as a whole.

"As for confirmation, I have all the 'confirmation' you need. The Collectors are dead, we passed through the Omega 4 relay. We found their base of operations, a massive space station protected by powerful mass effect fields amid the wreckage of thousands of dead starships. My team and I boarded that station, retrieved my crew, and blew it straight to hell... along with the Reaper they were creating inside that station, using the kidnapped colonists as the basis for its organic components."

Continuing he gestured behind him. "These people aren't here to agree with me, I've got all the proof I need. They're here because they deserve to be. Because they all risked their lives, gave their blood, sweat, and tears, to end a threat that each of you were so quick to dismiss as a 'human matter'. Everyone one of us will bear some scar for the rest of our lives from that gods forsaken place. I thought it was time for you all to take a long hard look at those that did what you wouldn't."

The spectre produced the datapad he'd stuck into the pouch at his back and tossed it onto desk, the plastic rattling loudly in the sudden silence of the room. The reactions of each were mixed. Anderson regarded him with the same measure of respect that he had since this chain of events had begun over two years ago, while Velarn seemed to still be holding onto the exact opposite as he always had. That barely contained contempt. The two other were more difficult to read, but there was a spark of understanding in Tevos' face at least, looking at the battered saviours.

As expected Velarn rallied quickly. "An impressive speech, Commander. But I still fail to see what this has to do with your claims of Sovereign being some sort of race of killer starships rather than an instrument of the geth. What proof do you have other than your self-righteousness?"

The proof provided itself before Shepard even got the chance. Legion had stepped forward, past Samara and Grunt, to present itself next to Shepard. A collective gasp went up from the Council, the platform's presence apparently having gone unnoticed in the back until now.

"Sovereign is not a geth creation. The old machines are enemies of the geth collective. We are not capable of such feats of engineering or construction. Neither has there ever been any information that would support such a hypothesis. This conclusion is illogical."

"Are you insane, Shepard? You brought a geth onto the Citadel? Onto the Presidium? We should have you stripped of your Spectre status and arrested!" the turian sputtered.

"Because I endangered everyone by bringing a geth? Or because he's challenging your official story?" Shepard asked.

"Commander," the salarian began, cutting off another outburst from Velarn. "This is... very irregular. I believe that _you_ believe that this geth is somehow... friendly, but how do you know it hasn't merely been biding its time to infiltrate the seat of our government?"

"Geth do not infiltrate," Legion stated firmly. He could almost swear there was a faint tone of exasperation to the geth's usually inflectionless voice.

Samara stepped forward behind the synthetic, resting a hand on one of Legion's shoulders. "I am Samara, a follower of the Justicar Code and sworn to assist the Commander on his mission. If you cannot trust the word of one who is supposed to be your own agent, then trust mine. I have followed Commander Shepard and this geth in battle. Both have sought to do nothing but protect life, synthetic and organic."

Shepard gave the asari a nod of thanks before looking back to the Council, pointing at the datapad resting on Anderson's desk.

"Among the data you'll find on that pad are detailed scans of the Reaper that we destroyed from our suit instruments. Along with information on the Collectors as a species and what lies beyond the Omega 4 relay and extensive amounts of data pulled from the base's databanks before we destroyed it."

"In the end you're going to believe whatever you want. But don't stand there and claim I never brought you proof. I saved this Council once at the cost of hundreds of human lives. Thousands more died at the Collector's hands because no one would act. It finally took a crew of independent people, criminals, bounty hunters, disillusioned soldiers, and patriots all supported by a terrorist organization, to get the job done. Put whatever spin on it you want, but don't ever forget that."

He turned and gestured towards the door, his piece said. In all honesty he hadn't expected a great from the meeting, at least not in the short term, but he felt obligated to at least try. Now they could do whatever they wanted with the information but they couldn't say no one had warned them of what was coming. Shepard stopped when the asari Councilor's voice spoke up, causing him to pause and turn back to face her.

"What we do, we do to preserve the peace and stability of this galaxy, Commander. And we are certainly not perfect," Tevos said, silencing Velarn with a glance. "We will review your claims in light of this new information that you have brought forward. It would seem at the least we again owe you and your crew a measure of thanks for taking the risk you did. I will see to it that your vessel is repaired. The Citadel's medical facilities are also available to you and your crew."

The salarian cleared his throat. "Ahem... we do ask that you do not let the geth wander the station. If the word of a Justicar is enough to reassure Councilor Tevos of its intentions then that is sufficient for myself, but it could still cause a panic if someone recognized it for what it is."

"Thank you, Councilor. I'll take what I can get. But review that information quickly. There's a storm coming... if we're going to survive the only chance we have is to stand together."

The meeting clearly over he offered Anderson a nod and headed out the door, his team following. Maybe he'd been a little too confrontational but pain and months of stress, not to mention the entire incident of dying, had left him less patience than he once had. Now it was up to the Council to make the right decision.

"So what now, Shep?" Kasumi asked once they were all outside, overlooking the shimmering artificial lake on the Presidium.

"Drinking, lots of drinking," Zaeed supplied.

"Actually, Zaeed has the right idea," he agreed, earning a number of surprised looks.

He held up his hands to forestall the avalanche of questions. "Not specifically the drinking. But we've all been to hell and back. Once we get back to the Normandy and get repairs underway I'm giving everyone that's staying aboard the ship shore leave, regular crew and ground team. Essential personnel will get rotated out so everyone gets a break."

"And the Reapers? We have no solid estimation of how long it will take them to reach Council space without utilizing the Citadel as a mass relay," Miranda asked.

"If they show up in the next week then there's nothing we're going to be able to do about it anyway. But they are coming and I'd rather not having my crew burn out before they even get here," Shepard said with a grimace.

"I'm not going to ask anyone to stay after this. We completed our mission and everyone went above and beyond the call of duty. And I won't lie to any of you either... when the Reapers get here hell is going to come to every inhabited system in this galaxy. If you want to grab whatever bit of happiness you can before that day comes I won't blame you for it. It's been an honor to serve with everyone one of you."

The team exchanged glances during a long pause, a few nods and murmurs passing between them. Mordin gestured at the assembled group.

"Time is a gift, rarely appreciated. But stakes are too high to ignore. I would stay aboard the Normandy. Do what I can," the doctor said. "Think I speak for everyone when I say we do not believe the mission is over."

Heads bobbed in assent now, even Legion mimicked the very organic gesture. Despite all these years as an officer and a leader Shepard never quite understood how he earned such dogged loyalty. It seemed he wouldn't have to give up his odd, dangerous family just yet.

"Besides all of the ludicrous amounts of money Cerberus paid me aren't going to be worth spit if the goddamn Reapers show up and burn everything," Zaeed added. "Saving the galaxy sounds like a hell of a retirement plan to me."

Garrus smirked. "I think you're stuck with us, Boss."

Shepard responded with a laugh, stepping forward to drop an arm around his friend's shoulders and the other around Tali's, nodding towards the rapid transit terminal. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, let's get back to the Normandy and get things straightened out so we can all go spend some of Zaeed's ludicrous amounts of money at the most expensive bar on the Citadel."

"Oy!"

* * *

_Welcome to the newest slice of the adventures of John Shepard and crew from my Razor's Edge series._

_This particular tale won't be anywhere near the length of my previous endeavour and if you haven't already guessed will be taking the crew through the events surrounding the Shadow Broker. As in my previous tale, however, nothing happens in vacuum so some other things might occur along the way ;)_

_If there's anything you feel like I missed in the last story feel free to drop me a line! I also tried to edit this one better than the last go around, so I make no promise as to chapter speed but hopefully there's less typos!_


	2. Chapter 2: Chance Meetings

"I'm fairly certain this wasn't what I meant when I said shore leave," Shepard muttered.

The doctor looked up from the dataslate in his hand. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Ah. Well, I do apologize for the delay. The scans took a little longer than I expected with the equipment trouble. You are a very unique specimen, Commander," the doctor informed him.

This particular Citadel physician was an asari with deep blue skin and would have been easily identifiable as being in her matron stage even without the holograms of two small blue children smiling from her desk. As soon as he'd arrived at the hospital she had taken over his case as well as supervision of the rest of his crew's injuries. Whether she was simply the most senior doctor available or had been briefed by Council representatives ahead of time wasn't mentioned.

Now he was sitting in her office after being prodded and scanned for the better part of two hours. It was amusing to note that wherever one went in the galaxy a doctor's office was almost always the same. Desk. Two chairs in front of it. Some holos or even paper certifications on the walls. A dozen different doctors in his years, from his first Alliance physical to the review for his spectre candidacy, and each office was a mirror of the last.

"It's been a very strange journey, Dr..." he flicked his eyes down to the name on her coat. "Letha. I'm more concerned about the rest of my crew, though. I submitted to testing just to keep the peace with the, ah... more demanding members of my team."

Her lips curled upwards. "Yes, I'm guessing that might have something to do with a certain quarian that has been in the waiting room for the past two hours?"

"She was very... wait, she's still here? I told her she could go back to the ship."

"Definitely still here. In fact she even somehow managed to fix the vending machine on level five according to my receptionist. Apparently it didn't want to dispense the item she ordered. That thing has eaten more of my credits than I care to count so I owe her for that."

"Stubborn," Shepard sighed, dropping his head slightly to rub at his temples.

His original intention had been to escort Jack and a few of the more injured crewmen like Hawthorne here for treatment. Tali had come along, something he hadn't complained about, but when they arrived he suddenly found that she wasn't going to let him leave until he got a full work up done himself. For a girl that had barely been able to stammer out her feelings a short time ago Tali had become very assertive in certain areas.

"Funny, she said the same thing about you," Letha observed, finally setting the dataslate down on her desk.

The spectre leaned forward, looking a little more concerned. "Why were you talking to her about me?"

"Because it seemed I would get a more accurate picture of your health that way. You special forces types are all the same: 'I'm fine', 'It's just a scratch', and so on. Someone close to you gives me a more honest assessment," she replied. Seeing the look of surprise on his face the doctor chuckled. "Please, I'm an asari. Inter-species relationships are rather old news to us and I've seen quite interesting pairings as a doctor."

"I see. What did she tell you?" Shepard asked wryly.

"Honestly? That you push yourself too hard, ignore physical requirements in the name of duty until it becomes absolutely necessary and the injuries you've sustained cause you more pain than you generally let on while dealing with your crew. But I doubt I'm telling you anything you don't know."

"The... mission that I'm on doesn't give me time to wait for a twinge or an ache to go away. I do what I have to do, doctor."

The asari leaned forward, clasping her fingers together in front of her. "I'm sure you do. But make sure that you know your own limits and that it's truly necessity, not pride, that is pushing you. Now, would you like me to invite her in while I go over this data with you?"

"Is it going to set her mind at ease?"

Letha nodded. "I think so."

"Then please."

"Very good. Anne? Would you please send the young quarian, Miss..." the doctor trailed off, holding down the intercom button on her omni-tool.

"Tali'Zorah."

"Miss Tali'Zorah. Can you ask her to come to my office?"

The receptionist answered quickly. "Of course, doctor."

"To answer your original question, Commander, the rest of your crew is going to be just fine. Your ship's doctor is very good. Most of them I've already discharged, the one crewman with a broken leg I was able to supply with a more advanced cast that should speed his healing up by a few weeks," Letha said after a moment. "The tattooed young woman I admitted for surgery about half an hour ago. I recommended some minor cybernetic replacements of the joint to ensure that she retains full use of the arm."

"Chakwas is one of the best," he agreed. "I hope Jack didn't give you too much trouble."

"Her language is as colorful as the rest of her and she was hesitant, I guess she had some bad experiences in medical facilities in the past. But the quarian, Miss Zorah, and the other gentleman... I didn't get his name, older, numerous scars? They were apparently able to calm her down. She should be out of surgery within the hour."

The spectre nodded. "Good."

Behind him the door beeped once and then opened, admitting a familiar form. He turned and gave Tali one of his lop-sided smirks, gesturing towards the seat next to him. Fingers smoothed her veil in a nervous gesture he had picked up on long ago, straightening swirled purple fabric that was as perfect as it could be already. She felt out of place, waiting for someone to contest her right to be there because she was quarian.

"Didn't realize you liked hospitals so much," Shepard teased. "I thought I'd come back to find you stuck half in the Normandy's drive core."

"Well... I just wanted to... you know, make sure," Tali replied.

He arched an eyebrow. "What that I didn't slip out the back?"

"You would, wouldn't you?" she accused, hands balling into fists. "I just wanted to know for sure... I mean... Keelah! John, you almost died! How can you be so casual about it?"

"Hey, whoa," he said, reaching out and grasping her hand, the note of teasing gone from his voice. "I'm going to be just fine."

Tali jumped slightly when he grasped her hand, glancing up at the doctor who only watched calmly. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. "I'm sorry, I've been doing this for so long I just... don't think about it anymore. But I'm not going anywhere, Tali."

"He's right. Stubborn, as you said, but right," Letha said quietly.

The doctor pushed the datapad across the desk and stood, circling around until she sat on the edge casually in front of them. She grabbed the pad and handed it to Tali, gesturing for her to read it while Shepard mentally kicked himself. Tali had clearly been worried about him ever since the end of the mission. It had just never entered his mind that she was this concerned. It made sense when he took five seconds to actually think about it. Among quarians a severe injury probably resulted in death far more often than it did for a human. A solider that survived a terrible would was likely to die a week later from the exposure and additional complications with their immune system.

The doctor continued. "Since you both seem to be the practical types, and it's not as if everyone on this station doesn't know who Commander Shepard is, I'll be very frank. If I didn't know that you'd sustain these injuries less than three days ago I would assume you had been recuperating in a hospital for the last week from your current state of health. But there are cybernetics and augmentations in your body that I have never seen in anything but theoretical medical journals, Shepard."

"I don't even know what I'm looking at. I work on ships not people," Tali muttered, handing back the datapad. "But it means he's alright?"

"More than alright," Letha reassured her before turning her attention back to him. "I did a little extranet research while we were waiting. Details on your miraculous return from the dead are sparse, Shepard. But I'm going to assume the extensive cybernetics were part of it."

"They were. Courtesy of Cerberus and a few billion credits."

"They got their money's worth. How much have you tested yourself, physically I mean?"

The spectre couldn't hold back the sudden bark of laughter that left his lips. "I've gotten into a fist fight with a krogan warlord and then went on a suicide mission. I think I've been testing plenty."

Letha shook her head. "Not quite what I meant. Your endurance seems to be have been tested significantly, but I meant more your raw strength and speed?"

"I'm stronger, but how much more? I don't know. Everything just seems... normal. I don't really know how to explain it."

"He's faster," Tali confirmed suddenly, continuing when he looked at her in surprise. "You are... back on the old Normandy I thought you were... er... amazing, you know, as a soldier. But we've all seen you do things that you never could have before."

"I suspected as much. Let yourself heal, Commander, but when you have try testing your limits. If I had to guess your body has been adapting to the enhancements I detected during our medical scans," the doctor said.

"You're telling me that I wasn't already at my peak?"

"No. Whatever they did to you, it gave you physical capabilities beyond the human norm. I don't think I have to tell you that you're not entirely flesh and blood anymore, but that parts of you that are have been adapting to the changes those cybernetics have on your body. Muscles become stronger to compensate for the greater weight of simply moving around, your nerves and synapses adapt to faster response times from your appendages. Not to mention your biotic abilities. I didn't find any note in your medical record prior to the Battle of the Citadel that mentioned biotics."

Shepard frowned, leaning back in his chair. "Because I didn't have any. It had something to do with how they brought me back. I've been trying to learn to use them but it's slow going. And if I push it too hard it feels like my head is going to split open."

"Just think of those abilities like your muscles. They can be strained just like anything else, but if you don't use them they'll never improve."

"Right. No pain, no gain and all that."

"In this case, yes," Letha agreed. "What it all means, though, is that you've got a double-edged sword on your hands, Miss Zorah."

Tali's head cocked slightly. "Me? What do you mean?"

"Well, on one hand he seems to have the most dangerous job this side of the Terminus systems that I can determine from these medical records," she said, lips curling in a smile. "On the other your boyfriend here is the toughest thing on either side of the galaxy."

"Oh," she replied, laughing nervously.

"Something wrong?"

"I guess I'm just not used to hearing... him referred to that way," Tali said. "I'm also still not sure if it's a good idea. People knowing. About us I mean... not about.. you know..."

Shepard laughed and stood, pulling her up with him before disengaging his fingers from hers to slide the hand around her waist instead. "Get used to it, Miss vas Normandy. I'm not going to hide you in the background. Not after everything we went through to get here. Now if you don't mind doctor I've got a ship to put back together."

Letha stood, shaking the other hand that the spectre had extended. "Of course. I'm glad I was able to put any worries to rest. And I'll be sure to keep quiet about the Citadel's formerly most eligible bachelor as not to cause anymore undue stress."

"Thank you, doctor," Tali said.

"Keelah'selai, Tali'Zorah."

Tali looked back at her in surprise and inclined her head slowly. "Keelah'selai."

A few minutes of elevator rides later and they were back on the street, heading towards the docking bay where the Normandy waited. Repairs had already begun even before the meeting with the Council had concluded, replacing the most obviously damaged parts and patching the hull. The Normandy wasn't his primary concern at the moment, though. Tali walked beside him, occasionally turning her head his way but remaining quiet.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize how much this bothered you before. I should have," he said as they walked.

The engineer's visor turned to face him but she didn't say anything at first, finally nodding. "No, I guess I overreacted... I mean, if you'd really been in danger Chakwas wouldn't have let you leave the ship."

"Very true, but it's okay. Maybe this has all become a little too normal for me. When I'm out there I just see my friends fighting, I get hurt, but I keep going," Shepard tried to explain. "I have to."

"I know. But I lost you once," she said, her pace slowing, making him adjust his own to keep from getting ahead. Her words were barely above a whisper when she continued. "All I could think of after that mission when you were hurt was what it would feel like for it to happen again. I don't... don't think I..."

He heard her voice crack even through the modulator and made a quick detour, pulling her with him into one of the many deserted corridors that lined the Citadel's main walkways. If anyone was stupid enough to bother them they could get a boot in the ass for their trouble. Shepard leaned back against the wall and pulled Tali against him, running a hand up and down her back slowly.

"Shhh... it's okay. Really. I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he said quietly. Her arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing tightly enough to make him wince, but he didn't say anything.

Through her helmet he heard a sniffle. "Damn it all. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm acting like this. Every time I let my mind drift I just keep thinking 'what if?' I should be happy, not making you put up with a hysterical quarian."

"Acting like what? Like a normal person?" Shepard asked with a soft smile. "Christ, Tali... the entire crew has been running almost non-stop for months. And we got one truly amazing night before jumping feet first into hell where we both almost died. Someone weaker willed would have broken down and curled up in a ball gibbering long before now."

The tinted visor tilted up slightly, silver eyes glowing behind it meeting his. "What about you? I don't see you freaking out from all this."

"Because somewhere along the way this did become normal to me," he sighed ruefully. "It went from being a job to being my life. Violence, war. Dying. I'm not 'hysterical' because I think whatever... part I had left for that is broken, Tali. Not sure where it happened, Akuze, maybe after. The doctor was right, I'm in no danger of dying. But I'm afraid I'm still damaged goods. Illium should have proven that."

"All Illium proved to me was that everyone expects too much from the myth instead of the man," Tali replied quietly. Her voice sounded steadier even as she leaned into him. "And damaged or not I don't think I could take losing you again."

Shepard smiled. "What did I promise you, that night before we passed through the relay?"

"That you wouldn't let anything stop you from coming back to me."

"It's just as true now as it was then. You're stuck with me as long as you want me," he assured her. "Now why don't we get back to the Normandy before Joker decides to repaint it with flames or the like?"

A small giggle greeted his ears and Tali nodded, slowly pulling away. It was these moments that Shepard hated her suit the most, when he wanted to do nothing more than kiss her, feel her skin under his fingertips and share that moment of closeness. That would have to wait for another time, though. If nothing else it would make those times just a little more special.

"I think EDI might object, but you're right. Thank you... for, you know..."

"I couldn't do anything less."

* * *

It turned out to be a very good thing that the Council was footing the bill to repair the Normandy. The damage alone was significant, but their jury-rigged repairs and reduced operating capacity had apparently put excessive strain on the remaining undamaged components in key areas. A full list of which was rolling slowly past on the datapad in Shepard's hand. Half of their engine power couplings were being replaced, among other things.

In the past few days the crew had worked non-stop, bolstered both by the opportunity to fix the vessel that had become their home and the promised shore leave. He had originally offered it as soon as he and Tali had made it back, but the crew had all insisted on staying until the major repairs were done. Now that they were half the main crew were already off the ship. Even a number of the ground crew had taken him up on the offer. Thane was using the time to visit with his son, while Kasumi had slipped away shortly after promising 'non-violent mischief and acquisitions'.

The repairs had given him more time to think than he was used to, which was what he was doing now, sitting on his couch with datapad in hand watching fish swim lazily about in the tank on the wall. His injuries had mostly healed to leave him with just some lingering soreness and a few more fresh scars to remind him of the Collector base. And to make him think of Tali's concern and the minor miracle that was their hundred percent survival rate from what was supposed to be a suicide mission.

His thoughts were interrupted by his door chiming. Tossing the datapad on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch.

"Enter!"

The door opened with the familiar hiss to allow Garrus to step inside. His turian friend wasn't exactly who he was expecting, but it wasn't an unwelcome surprise either. As expected most of Garrus' time had been spent making sure their weapon systems were still in top shape after the battle.

"Garrus, what are you up to? Managed to calibrate everything on the ship at last?"

"Funny," he drawled, stepping down into the living area that made up the captain's cabin. "No, just coming to tell you that we did the final checks on main battery and all secondary systems. You?"

Shepard snorted. "Contemplating death and mortality. And how nice it is to not be paying for these expensive ship repairs."

"That sounds... cheerful," the former C-Sec agent said, crossing his arms and fixing him with an quizzical look. "We've both had our blacker moments but what brings this about? We got out of that place clean."

"A couple of things. That's part of it, maybe I'm just thinking that if we got away that time, what about the next time? Can we really keep that up?" he asked.

"Shepard, we survived because every person on this crew is damn good at what they do. And we have a damn good leader. Some people aren't as lucky," Garrus responded, a hint of bitterness in his voice as he took a seat across from the spectre. "There are unmarked graves on Omega to attest to that."

"And half of the team can attest that I'm not the only leader on this ship," he countered.

"Heat of the moment. But you're changing the subject, Boss. I've never know you to be morbid."

He sighed. "Like I said, just thinking. I guess I have a unique perspective on death. I experienced it once."

"Point. You've never talked about it much, aside from that little chat we had about your cybernetics after Omega."

"It's not a... high point, you could say. And not something I ever felt like bringing up in conversation. But I died then with things undone. I just don't want to be there again."

"Doesn't get much more personal than that," Garrus said, then cracked a wry smile. "This crisis of faith wouldn't happen to have anything to do with, I don't know... Tali, would it? I noticed you two have been a little more open about things since the mission."

He chuckled, standing and walking over to stand in front of the glowing blue tank, eyes following the ugly little fish that was waddling along the bottom.

"Some of it, yes, but I think it's something I've always had in the back of my mind. She was really shaken up after the mission and my injuries. Which of course made me think of what it would do to her if I didn't come back from a mission one of these days. And about all the other things that still need doing."

"I heard some of the humans in C-Sec refer to a 'bucket list'. Stuff they wanted to do before they died. Guess everyone thinks about it at some point in a line of work like ours. What's yours?"

"Besides defeating the Reapers and all that mess?"

Garrus rolled his eyes. "Obviously. And I swear if you say 'meet Blasto' I'm going to kick your ass, cybernetics or not."

"Right," he laughed, not turning around. "I'd like to see some of the worlds in this galaxy without hitting the ground in combat armor and scanning for hostiles. I remember being on Virmire and thinking when we landed that the place looked absolutely beautiful. Now I'll never be able to think of it without remember Kaidan's face."

Finally he moved back to the couch and sat down heavily. "And I'd want to spend time with Tali that isn't prefaced with the statement 'if we die tomorrow'. She deserves at least something resembling a normal relationship, as normal as I can manage anyways. Happiness. Maybe touch base with what little family I have too, go back to some of the places I've been in the past to see if they've changed."

"That it?"

"Aside from the more random things like 'Climb a big mountain'? Yea, I guess so. I'm a soldier, I doubt I could ever be anything else at this point. But sometimes I'd kill for just a little mundane."

The turian nodded slowly. "Ignoring the fact that I think you'd get bored with normal quickly... I understand. I know I never expected this when I signed on with you to hunt down Saren."

"You ever regret it?"

"No. I regret certain things, like Omega. But I did what I thought was right, and joining up with you let me help more people than I ever would have with C-Sec. And I never would have been happy there. I'm a damn good shot, but I'm a terrible turian. Rules and regulations were never my style."

"Their loss, my gain then. If not for you I probably wouldn't be sitting here to have this conversation," Shepard said.

His friend nodded sagely. "This is true."

"And so modest," he added with a laugh.

"What can I say? When you're good, you're good," Garrus shrugged. "Seriously, though... it's been one hell of a ride. But what you're talking about, there's no easy solution. In the turian military the line is always 'duty is every soldier's first concern'. At C-Sec it's 'protect people so that someone else doesn't have to'. It's always us trying to come up with a good reason to go out there and die for someone else."

"'War is fear cloaked in courage'," the spectre quoted.

"Very true. I think your problem is a little different, though. Or should I say there are a couple of easy solutions."

Shepard arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yep. You just said you wanted to see the places we've gone without the shadow of a mission hanging over you. And that you wanted to talk to family, that sort of thing?" Garrus asked.

"Right. Your ability to paraphrase can be added to your extensive list of skills."

The former C-Sec officer smirk. "Well... first off, you realize we're on the Citadel? Center of galactic civilization and culture? And that despite your burning need to manage everything the replacement of the armor plating doesn't require your expert supervision. You want to give Tali a normal relationship? Why don't you act like a normal couple for a day and go on a date. I even know a restaurant just above Zakera Ward that specializes in dextro and levo cuisine, and even has a few unique creations that are safe for either."

"Why do you know about a speciality dextro/levo restaurant? I seem to distinctly remember a conversation we had where you said you'd never had a problem with inter-species relationships but you'd never seen the appeal either."

"Ah... yea, about that. Look, one of the guys in C-Sec might have set me up with a date. With a woman that was just 'dying to meet me' after we broke up a fight at a club. And said woman might have been human. And we might have went on a couple more dates," Garrus explained quickly. "But nothing ever came of it. I was just being my usual polite self. The point is I have this knowledge, and I'm trying to use it for your own good."

"Okay, fine. I'm filing that little piece of information away for later use. You said a couple of solutions? What else do you have for me, oh wise man?" Shepard asked.

For a few long moments Garrus didn't answer. He just sat there on the couch looking far too pleased with himself and drumming his talons on his armored thigh. Not giving his friend the satisfaction he strolled over to his small 'office' area that included his bathroom, poured a glass of water, and returned to take a seat on the couch. When he finally opened his mouth to prompt the infuriating turian further Garrus held up a hand to stop him.

"Sorry, just savouring the moment. The second part was actually more of a 'for your information'. I was taking a look at the fleet rosters for the ships stationed around the Citadel... don't ask, just habit. I'm still turian, even if I'm a bad one."

"And?"

Garrus' mandibles twitched with mirth. "Seems the Alliance is rotating the the current dreadnought assigned to the Allied Citadel Defense Fleet out for a tour. Did you know the SSV Orizaba is scheduled to arrive in system later tomorrow?"

A small gurgle come from his throat as he worked very hard not to choke on the water he'd just swallowed, sputtering and coughing. He shook his head once and fixed his friend with a glare.

"You're... a son of a bitch... Garrus. You waited just for the water," he accused, coughing one more time to clear his throat. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. So, there you go. A normal night with Tali. And since I recall your mother being the commanding officer of that particular Alliance warship now we've gotten you a little taste of family too. Am I good or what?"

"I... hells," he sighed.

"What now?"

"With everything that's been going on it just didn't feel right. I had a message typed up to auto-send if we didn't make it back from the Collector base. I was going to contact her after this was all over... I just hadn't gotten around to it yet."

Garrus shook his head. "Spirits, Boss. You've got some talents of you're own."

"I know. I'm a professional at screwing shit up. Sometimes it's just my own shit."

* * *

"Wait, what was that again?"

"I want to take my beautiful lover to dinner on the Citadel?"

Shepard smiled disarmingly and took one of her hands in his to bring it up, planting a kiss across her knuckles. The gesture send pleasant tingles across her skin even if she couldn't feel his lips through her suit, but Tali kept her composure, reluctantly pulling the hand from his grip and planting it on her hip.

"You know what I meant."

"My mother is arriving on the dreadnought Orizaba. I just got a confirmation from her to meet... and I want you there too," he explained.

One of his hands found its way to the back of his neck as he spoke, rubbing aimlessly. As surprised as she was by this sudden revelation Tali couldn't help but wonder about the gesture and if he realized it was something he did, especially after all his teasing about her hand wringing.

"Shepard, you haven't seen your mother since... when?" she asked.

"Since just before I was assigned to the original Normandy. We spoke a few times during the mission to hunt down Saren, then... well, you know what happened," the spectre answered, his voice much firmer as he continued. "But that doesn't change the fact that I want you there. I've changed since then, for better or worse. You're part of the better. She should meet you."

Tali felt her face flush and her angry act dissolve under the weight of her uncertainty. "It's not that I'm not interested... or flattered. I just... I mean we've only technically been together for a little while... I wouldn't want her to think I was..."

"Was what?" he asked.

She looked at him, trying to see if he was teasing her, leading her on like he did at times. But he looked honestly perplexed. How does she explain that the minute that Shepard mentioned his mother all she thought of was a respected captain demanding to know what her war hero son was doing with 'a quarian'. She would probably think that Tali was holding something over his head... or that her son was only with her out of pity.

"Just assumptions about us."

"Tali, my mother is probably going to be ten kinds of furious with me for not speaking to her in so long. But I've never heard her once complain about quarians or any other race for that matter. And even if she's secretly been a crazy Terra Firma supporter all these years..." Shepard trailed off and then shrugged. "Then I guess it'll be a short dinner. Because it won't change anything about you and I. I'll just have one less person to keep in contact with."

She blinked behind her mask. "Sh - John, she's your mother. We've only been together for-"

"Long enough for me to know what's important. I don't think it will be a problem either way, but if it is then you already know who I'm going to choose," John said, cutting her protest short.

The conviction in his voice gave her a warm feeling all the way down to her toes, but wasn't enough to wash away the anxiety. What was she afraid of? It was only one woman... that commanded a dreadnought and raised the man that was best known as the Hero of the Citadel. Maybe she was afraid that the elder Shepard would give voice to those objections she'd already thought of. Make her second guess herself. What if Shepard really was with her out of pity or his own misguided sense of chivalry? Tali shook her head, quashing the thought.

The spectre sighed. "I understand and I'm not going to force you to do anything. But if you change your mind I'd really like you to be there."

"I- what? No! I mean... no, I didn't mean to say no. I was just thinking and..." Tali sighed in exasperation, still tripping over her own words. "Keelah, how do you do this to me? I'll go. I'll meet her."

A broad grin split Shepard's face and she suddenly found herself embraced, grabbing his shoulders to support herself when she was set back down on her feet, finally getting a kiss on top of her visor for good measure.

"If I ever figure it out then I'll definitely never stop," he said.

"I also have to wonder if you're so happy because I'm going... or because she can't be quite as mad at you if I'm there," she teased. Any edge to the comment was alleviated by the fact that her fingers were idly rubbing at the shoulders under her grip.

His grin took on a little more devilish edge and the spectre arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little of both?"

The engineer gave him a poke with one finger. "_Bosh'tet_."

"It's my nature," Shepard replied, finally pulling away with a final kiss atop her veil. "One hour, meet me at the airlock."

"I'll be ready."

With that Shepard was gone, out the door of engineering again and off to some other part of the ship. The repairs were going well and he seemed intent to make sure he was involved in every bit of it. Which left Tali standing by the pulsing mass effect core wondering what she'd just gotten herself into. Especially when his last sentence registered.

"One hour? Shepard!" she yelled.

Donnelly's head appeared around the edge of the doorway to the engine core. "Something wrong, lass?"

"Nothing. Just our _bosh'tet_ captain being himself," she responded.

"Oh, aye. Well you have fun with that then. Gabby an me will just keep doing our thing and leave tha' captain herding to you," the other engineer said cheerfully.

Tali rolled her eyes. "At least that's one reliable engineer."

"Oy, you wound me!"

"Uh huh, Kenneth leave Tali alone and come help me set this coupling into place!" Gabby yelled from beneath one of the consoles.

"Yes, mum."

Tali shook her head as she exited engineering and headed to the crew deck. She had been wary of her two helpers when she'd first come aboard, Cerberus agents that couldn't be trusted, but now she relied on them as she would anyone on the old Normandy. But then she also shared her ship peacefully with a geth, so it wasn't the strangest thing that had happened.

The elevator opened to the nearly empty crew deck and cut off her train of thought. She made her way over to one of the lockers and popped it open to reveal her small collection of personal effects within. Pushing aside a box of spare parts she had hoarded Tali pulled out a sealed package from the back before closing the locker once more. It probably wouldn't be long before its contents migrated up two decks. Her nights always seemed to end in the captain's cabin even if she couldn't remove her suit and Shepard had made it clear that it was an arrangement he had no problem continuing.

Stepping across the hall and into the washroom she activated the door locks behind her, sitting the package on the counter in front of her. Though the Normandy, like most Alliance designed vessels, had gender segregated heads, she wasn't in the habit of removing her veil when others were around. That was something she reserved for someone special.

Thankfully for the short period of time available the veil was far more complicated in appearance than in practice. A few clasps and she was able to unwind her swirled purple garment, folding it neatly and placing it next to the other item. She was sad to note that the purple fabric was beginning to wear in places despite its resiliency. It was familiar, safe... but if she was going to meet Captain Shepard she wanted to look her best, which meant even if she was in an environment suit it should at least be a clean one.

After cleaning any hint of dirt or grime from the under-layer of the suit Tali opened the new package, pulling the cloth and out quickly slipping it over her head. A few twists and tugs and it was hugging tightly to her body. In design it was similar to the original, with the same swirled pattern elongated slightly, but a much deeper shade of purple and the patterns were traced in a dark slate gray. In addition the fabric widened where it criss-crossed just below her stomach to wrap around her hips and then down to where it terminated just above her high boots. Combined with the almost black suit underneath she thought it made her look sleeker, maybe a little more dangerous.

The cleaning and self-reflection had taken a little longer than she realized and Tali was forced to stuff her old veil back into the locker before practically sprinting to the elevator. Only to wait as it continued its slow but inexorable journey to the next deck. Tapping her foot impatiently she restrained the urge to bolt out onto the CIC. Best to maintain at least some dignity.

"Wow."

Shepard was already waiting, it seemed. She smiled at his reaction, noticing that he was wearing the suit that Kasumi had acquired for him before the mission at Donovan Hock's estate. Just like she remembered it the suit was dark and well-fitted, with a hint of white contrasting at the neck and cuffs. He'd even shaved, leaving his face smooth except for the outlines of the faded scars, unpleasant reminders of time that he'd been lost for two long years.

She resisted the urge to smooth the edges of the fabric, instead channelling the nervous energy into cocking her head just right and lowering the octave of her voice, smiling behind her visor.

"So you like it? I could just go back to the old one..."

The human shook his head. "We can't have that. I love it."

Taking a step closer he extended his arm, elbow out in a way that she'd seen in a few of the old human vids the spectre had subjected them to aboard the original Normandy. Taking the hint she slipped her arm into his.

"Will you accompany me to dinner, Miss vas Normandy?"

She supressed a laugh. "Of course, Commander Shepard."

* * *

The years had been kind to Captain Hannah Shepard. Approaching the middle of her fifth decade she could still claim her natural hair color, even if the auburn locks were streaked with a little more grey every year. A midshipmen had once worked up the courage to ask why she never colored it. Her answer had been simple: it seemed disingenuous. She was a naval captain, she didn't need to fool anyone about her age.

"Are you sure about this, ma'am? Recommended policy for a flotilla commanding officer ashore proscribes a marine escort," her deck officer said.

"I'm quite certain. It's the Citadel and I'm only meeting my son at what is apparently a rather upscale establishment. Despite what happened two years ago I doubt there are geth lying in wait," she responded dryly. "Though for his sake he might wish there were."

She also didn't bother to mention that having a few of her own crew there as witnesses wasn't something that sounded like a good idea. Part of her was still debating on how to react, a roiling mess of indecision. And subordinates should never seen indecision in their commander. When it came time to make a life or death decision they needed to have absolute confidence in those in charge had it together.

Thankfully he didn't press, instead the man gave a small smile and stepped back. "On second thought I'm sure you're right, Captain."

"You're becoming more observant every day, Alexander. We'll have you your own command in no time," she replied. "I should return before third watch. I'll contact you when I'm ready for a pick-up."

"Ma'am," the officer said simply, giving her a crisp salute and stepping back into the shuttle.

She checked her omni-tool for the time and headed towards the rapid transit system. The Citadel was a bustle of activity that she wasn't used to. A major warship was full of people, but they were the same people, the same uniforms and race, many of similar opinions. Here it was all a jumble. Turians, volus, and even krogan mixing with humans and asari, salarian shopkeepers pitching wares, the occasional hanar drifting slowly along. In her time with the Alliance Navy she had encountered most of them at least once, but it was still a surprising adjustment seeing them all at once.

The short ride gave Captain Shepard time to consider the upcoming meeting. Mostly deciding whether she should throttle her son immediately or wait for him to come up with some excuse for not contacting her. Then throttle him. And then praise whomever was responsible for him still being alive while trying not to cry, because that wouldn't be becoming of one of the Alliance's top officers. Still getting the news from Hackett of all people. She thought she had raised hm better than that.

Exiting the aircar she brought up her omni-tool and followed the directions she had pre-loaded into the databank. This level was less crowded than the ward she'd docked on, lacking the street vendors and press of people. It made it a short trip up a flight of stairs to the upper level that ringed the street below until she was standing at the entrance of a restaurant calling itself 'First Contact Fusion'. Looking through the large bay windows she could see numerous diners, all dressed well. It was fortunate that she'd chosen to simply wear her duty uniform for the occasion.

"Can I help you ah... Captain, is it?"

Her reverie broken she noticed the turian standing at the doorway, dressed in a crisp suit and holding a small pad. The host, apparently.

"Good eye," she nodded.

"My father was a veteran of the First Contact War, made us all learn Alliance ranks before we even started service with the Heirarchy. Did you have a reservation? I'm afraid we're rather busy tonight."

"Yes, it should be under the name 'J. Shepard'. I don't know if the other party has arrived yet," Hannah informed him, resisting the urge to add something about the likelihood of that event being low knowing her son.

"Shepard? Oh! I should have seen it. Yes, they have actually. Please, come right this way. And I must say it is an honor to have both Commander Shepard and his mother choose to dine at our establishment," the turian said, quickly ushering her in.

Hannah arched an eyebrow in surprise at the word 'they' but didn't say anything, instead simply thanking the man and following him through the sea of tables. Finally they reached a dining area that was slightly raised, taking a single step up off the main floor. Here the tables were spaced much farther out, allowing for greater privacy of the guests. Her guide indicated a table at the back and bowed graciously before making his exit.

There was her son. In the flesh, sitting at a table as if she hadn't attended his funeral two years ago, mourning over an empty casket for her only child. He looked even more like his father in that moment, strong jaw and angular cheek bones, small lines at the corners from his mouth from smirking too damn much. The same urge as she'd had in the aircar rose again, only checked by the fact that he wasn't alone at the table as the turian's phrasing had suggested. Sitting next to him was a female quarian, both of them speaking animatedly while John waved a breadstick around for some unknown reason.

Just then they both noticed her. The quarian's hand lightly touched the younger Shepard's arm and he dropped the breadstick onto a plate, standing as she approached. He smiled but it wavered when he saw the look in her eye.

"Mom-" he began, only to be cut off by a sound slap to the cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed his companion stiffen visibly.

"Two years and not even a message, Johnathan Shepard. Two years!"

He rubbed his cheek. "I guess I deserved that."

"You did," she replied, voice softening before she stepped forward to embrace him tightly. "But you're forgiven."

When her son returned the embrace she was reminded that he had gotten his height from his father as well, her own five and a half foot frame coming up short on his larger one. After a long moment she pushed back from him, blinking away tears, moving her hands up to grip his arms, shoulders, and finally his face. A frown tugged at her features, noticing the handful of scars that traced faint lines across his face.

"I had almost convinced myself that Hackett was wrong. That it was some sort of horrible trick or political maneuver. An impostor. But it wasn't... you're alive. My boy is standing before me back from the dead."

He finally smiled once more. "It's me, Mom. And I'm sorry. I should have gotten word to you somehow. We can sit down and I'll tell you everything I can. I promise."

"You'd better. Spectre or not I'm still your mother," the elder Shepard said, coughing and using the movement to wipe her eyes once more.

"Of course. First, though... there's someone I want you to meet. Mother, this is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya," John said, stepping back slightly to give her some space. "Tali, this is my mother, Captain Hannah Shepard."

"Captain Shepard, it is an honor to meet you," the quarian, Tali, greeted her with an extended hand. The voice coming through the visor was firm but she could still hear the trace of uncertainty behind the drawn out s's and r's of her accent.

She took the offered hand, returning the grip and taking a moment to be surprised at the strength of the three fingers around her five. Finally it clicked in her head. "I remember you now. You were the quarian girl at... at the funeral. Your suit was different then."

"I... yes, I was there. Many things were different then," she replied carefully. "I apologize for not introducing myself back then, but the events were... difficult to deal with."

"No apologies. It wasn't an easy time for anyone, but it's also not something I want to dwell on. Especially since we have John back. I must ask, did he convince you to come to protect him from his dragon lady mother?" Hannah said, feeling her muscles relax enough to bring a little humor into the meeting.

"Well, he asked me... because... Keelah. We're sort of..." the quarian began, but cut herself off, a few soft words her translator couldn't manage being muttered.

John came to her rescue, but not in the way Hannah expected, his hand reaching out the grab one of her three fingered ones that were flexing awkwardly at the girl's waist and squeezing it. The quarian ceased her fidgiting, three fingers interlocking surprisingly well with her son's five. Hannah quirked an eyebrow. Wait. He wasn't? Her son's gaze met her own and that lop-sided smirk that had gotten him out of a great many punishments as a child crawled across his face.

"What Tali is trying to say, Mom, is that I asked her to be here with me because she's not just an engineer and a member of my crew. She's a great deal more than that to me."

In retrospect she had prepared herself for a great many things this evening. This was certainly not one of them and it took her a moment to process the information. She was about to open her mouth to ask a question when she saw John frown and look over her shoulder. Hannah turned her head and looked to see a trio of men approaching. Their suits didn't look like the kind of attire that usually got you into a place like this.

"Excuse me. This is a private party. If you don't mind leaving," the spectre said, holding up a hand.

The lead man, short, with close cropped hair that was likely meant to cover the fact that his hairline was rapidly receding smiled in a way that made her skin feel oily. Small beady eyes like a badger or a weasel only made the impression worse. He shrugged, taking a few steps closer.

"Aye, don't worry. I'm just here for a little business. Won't take long. I've got a gift for you from an old friend to deliver," the man said.

"And what's that?" John demanded.

"This."

In one smooth motion the man reached into his coat and produced a pistol, finger already on the trigger. A shot rang out. The room erupted into panic and screams.

* * *

_Now we're rolling along, hope I haven't bored everyone with the lack of action ;) I appreciate the great response I got from everyone that enjoyed the original story. Thanks!_

_As always comments and reviews are appreciated. If you see any glaring typos or messed up sentences feel free to berate me mercilessly._


	3. Chapter 3: Chaotic Revelations

There was nothing she could do. Even if she'd been carrying a sidearm there was no way she could have drawn it in time, captaining a dreadnought didn't leave a great deal of time to practice with a pistol. Instead all she could do was watch the muzzle swing in her direction and in the last second before it fired, feeling herself yanked backwards by three-fingered hands. A blur of purple and grey was between her and the other man even as the shot rang out, the flash amazingly bright at the close range.

"No!"

She heard her son's voice like a roar just as she lost her footing, Tali's weight and her own unsure stance dragging them both to the floor. The landing drove the air from her lungs and she looked up just in time to see John having already closed the distance to the shooter. In one vicious motion he grabbed the man's wrist in one hand and drove his other fist forward into their attacker's elbow. The sickening crunch of bone managed to be audible even over the yelling patrons before the scream of pain that followed.

Hannah felt as much as heard the quarian at her side grunt in effort and the very nice table that they had about to enjoy dinner one was on its side with a crash of dinnerware and cutlery. Snapping out of her shock she managed to crawl behind the protection it offered with Tali. Immediately she focused on the girl.

"Are you hit?" Hannah asked, long ago basic training kicking in from the recesses of her mind.

The sound of more gunfire interrupted any answer she might have gotten. Glass shattered as rounds streaked over their heads and rang against the table that was providing them with cover. It was a fortunate turn of events that First Contact Fusion had decided to go with a more new age look and used tables of polymer and burnished metal instead of the more classic wood. Wood looked nice, but it certainly didn't do a great deal to stop high velocity rounds.

The younger Shepard came diving into their cover just as another volley of fire chewed into the walls and furniture around him. He was breathing heavily, crouched low, eyes quickly giving her a once over before going to Tali. The young quarian was clutching her side. Immediately he was kneeling next to her, eyes searching, voice unsteady with one hand on her shoulder, the other moving to where she held her side.

"Tali! How bad is it? Oh hells, your suit... dammit! I should have been faster!"

But when her lifted her hand away there wasn't the deep wound she or her son expected to see. No rush of sticky lifeblood or tear to compromise her so very important suit. The quarian coughed and gave a small groan, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"I'm... okay. Okay. Had my... barriers up... didn't puncture the... suit. Just knocked... air out of my lungs. Let me catch my breath," Tali gasped. Her hand moved up to touch the side of his face, apparently trying to wipe away the nearly panicked look on it. "I'll be fine, _hesh'la_."

The occasional follow up burst of weapons fire against their cover belied that statement. Hannah took the moment to watch the interaction between the two anyways, life or death situation not withstanding. Any questions she would have had about John's feelings were answered in that brief moment just by looking at her son's eyes when he thought that his companion was hurt, and the mix of relief that flooded them, and then the stirring of anger that replaced it.

"You are a wonderful, beautiful, paranoid woman. Did you also bring a gun?" Shepard asked.

Tali nodded, a hiss of pain coming from her voice modulator as she raised her hips and reached behind her back. A moment later she pulled a pistol from beneath where the veil wrapped around her back, thumbing the button on the side so that it extended to its full size. Reaching behind himself she watched her son do the same and produce a similar sidearm.

The spectre grinned wolfishly. "That's my girl."

Hannah took the moment to glance around the corner of the table before ducking behind cover once more. The thug that had fired first was lying on the ground, still writhing in pain, but the original two had been joined by others that were circling the outside walkway. In their hands were Tempest sub-machine guns, military grade hardware.

"John, how long is security response time on the Citadel?" Hannah asked her son. "Because we're being flanked."

"Not fast enough. Still know how to handle one of these?" he asked, turning the pistol so that it was offered to her grip first.

Hannah nodded, taking the weapon and giving it a quick once over. It was a Predator, standard service issue for Alliance personnel, which made it infinitely familiar. It had been more than a few years since she had spent any time at the qualifying range but old habits died hard.

"I'm a captain, not retired. But two pistols isn't much against an unknown number of attackers with superior firepower," she said.

"Just suppress the right flank, I'll deal with the rest," he informed them. Lifting the back of his coat once more he produced an N7 combat knife, well-worn but still serviceable.

"You're not even wearing armor!" Tali hissed.

"John, she's right.

The expression on his face darkened and his voice took on an edge she had never heard before. "This bunch of slack-jawed bottom dwellers just tried to kill one or both of the woman I love. Now suppress the two coming along the right flank and giving me some covering fire!"

"You can't go after armed terrorists with a knife and your pride!"

"Watch me."

To her surprise Tali merely nodded at this declaration, sticking her head around the edge of the table and unleashing a rapid burst of fire that sent the two men trying to come around the side scrambling for cover. Doing the same on her side Hannah fired off two quick shots before the flurry of return fire made both women draw back. Her son was gone in a flash, though, bursting from behind the table with amazing speed and diving over railing that separated the raised seating after from the rest of the room. He landed in a roll that carried him past the double doors that led to the kitchen area.

"I can't believe him," she fumed, sticking the pistol backwards over her head to fire off a few more shots to keep their opponents busy.

"He's hard to dissuade when he gets his sights set on something," Tali replied.

Hannah sighed. "He always was stubborn."

One of the men to their right had the bright idea to try and rush their position, pushing himself into a run while firing his weapon from the hip. She watched Tali lean out with infinite calmness and fire of four shots in a steady rhythm. A blue kinetic barrier shimmered with the first hit, flickered with the second and then shattered with the third. The last shot took the man in the shoulder, sending him tumbling over the railing to the floor below. And before his partner could get a bead she had ducked back into cover.

"Was?" the quarian complained. "He almost died. Died! And what does he do? Spend twenty hours straight working on the ship bleeding into his bandages and full of painkillers. I had to practically drag him back to the cabin to get him into bed!"

She arched an eyebrow at the girl, taking a thermal magazine that Tali had fished out of a pouch in her belt and offered.

"Oh keelah! That... didn't come out... I meant to get him to rest."

"Don't worry, I understood," Hannah replied, unable to contain a faint grin at her embarrassment. It was odd that she could be stammering awkwardly to her when she had just made a series of shots that would have done anyone in John's N7 class proud. Apparently this young quarian was quite the contradiction in terms.

A fresh storm of weapons fire drowned out Tali's response and they both noticed the shards of metal flying through the air, the table that was providing them safety was being slowly whittled away. She gritted her teeth and moved closer to the center until she was almost shoulder to shoulder with Tali. Hannah seated the fresh magazine in her weapon, watching the quarian do the same.

"Those were my last thermals," Tali said.

"Then I hope John's plan works soon, whatever it is."

"It will."

This time her smile was more gentle, an expression of the elder humoring the brash confidence of the younger. "If there's anything I've learned in my many years of service it's that plans rarely turn out as you want them to."

"I'd never doubt my boy, he was top of his class when he graduated into special forces. But I'm not going to kid myself when the chips are down," she continued, quickly peeking around the edge to see the two original men advancing closer, along with another again coming around their right. "Do what he said. If we get an opening: run. I'll cover you."

But Tali shook her head, reaching down to her boot and unsnapping the catch at her ankle, letting her draw the double-edged blade from its sheath. "If there is anything I've learned about your son, Captain Shepard, it's to never underestimate him. And I'll be damned before I leave him behind."

Silver eyes behind a darkened visor locked with her own, as if daring Hannah to contradict her statement. There was no hesitance behind those words. The questions that had immediately sprung to mind when John had made his announcement flicked past again like a vid on fast forward. The human woman smiled.

"Tali'Zorah, I think any concerns I could have had about your relationship with my son have been answered. I hope I get the chance to find out how this all began but whatever happens I want you to know that."

The silver orbs blinked and she nodded once. "Thank you."

A few accelerator rounds glanced over the edge of the table near Tali's head, their friend that had been trying to flank them pushing forward once more. Hannah rolled her eyes. "Did these thugs buy thermal magazines in bulk before coming here?"

"Seems John's sense of humor is inherited. Draw their attention with a few shots and I'll drive him back," the engineer said wryly.

She burned through most of the remaining magazine before ducking back down and it sounded like Tali had done the same. During her brief look around she had seen another man disappear into the kitchen area, likely looking for the missing spectre. The others continued to advance on their position.

"Alright ladies, your man has abandoned you. Come on out and maybe only one of you needs to pay for his sins," one of the men yelled. "The other can come along for the ride when we ditch this place. It'll be a blast."

"Come a little closer you _gen'ro'sa_ and I'll make you pay for yours," Tali yelled.

"You really think you're getting out of here alive?" Hannah added. "I've got a dreadnought stationed outside that might disagree even if you made it to your ship."

"Don't worry about us, we've got it all pl-"

A high pitched scream combined with the sound of shattering glass cut him off, causing both of them to look around the edge of their cover just in time to see a man slam against the far wall and fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. Stepping past the now shattered doors to the kitchen was John. The knife that he held in a backhanded grip was stained with blood and the look on his face was definitely not the rakish smirk she was familiar with. No, this look was far more predatory. Cold.

"I hope that plan didn't involve the guys out back in the aircar with the explosives. Because they're not going to be making the return flight. Which means I have you idiots all to myself."

"What the hell man?" the thug that had been addressing them before barked, whirling to bring his gun around on the spectre.

He never got more than half way. Dark energy sprung to life around him then flying back like a puppet that had had its strings yanked, barely having a chance to yell before he impacted the railing with a sickening crack.

"Nobody said he was fucking biotic!" the other yelled.

Guns opened up again, this time in the direction of the suddenly much more significant threat. What the hell was he thinking? And all she had was an empty pistol. For a second Hannah considered leaping out of cover at least long enough to draw their fire but a firm grip on her shoulder stopped her. After just saying she wasn't going to leave him behind why the hell would Tali stop her?

Then the next man died, a concentrated ball of pure dark energy slamming into him, body twisting and blood erupting from his mouth like he'd just been struck by a speeding car. John charged forward almost faster than she could follow, throwing himself into a roll just before a burst of fire cut through the space he'd occupied a second before. The spectre regained his feet as part of the same movement, driving his shoulder into the next assailant's midsection and sending his weapon spinning away before grabbing the man by his shirt, throwing his limp body directly into the path of his allies fire.

"Take him down! Do it!" another cried, firing, but to little avail. Shepard's form was wreathed with biotic energy once more, giving his already impressive leap inhuman height and speed. Part of the frantic weapons fire was aimed true, but the rounds merely sparked harmlessly off the biotic barrier.

His landing made the floor shake under her feet and staggered his remaining two opponents. Hannah watched as his path of destruction continued, spinning on his heel and dropping down to drag the knife in his hand across the back of the nearest man's knee, following up with a brutal slash that opened up his opponent's throat as he fell. Across half of the restaurant the thug that been doing his best to flank their battered cover brought his sub-machine gun to bear.

The gesture was just as futile as his compatriots'. Before he could pull the trigger Shepard's blade flashed across the distance and appeared in his neck, the gun falling from his hands as he fumbled uselessly in an attempt to stem the tide of blood. It had all taken seconds, the sheer efficiency of it leaving her stunned. Only the man with his shattered arm, still groaning on the floor, was left alive in the now vacant restaurant.

Tali had cautiously emerged from behind the table, knife and pistol in hand, slowly closing the distance between the two of them.

"Are there any more, Shepard?"

"No," he answered simply.

Reaching down the spectre balled up the wounded man's shirt in his first and yanked him upwards, straight off his feet. His free hand cracked against the side of the man's face in a quick blow, hard enough to hurt him but not enough to risk knocking him out.

"Who sent you?"

The thug tried to shake his head, blood dripping from his lips.. "Fuck you, man."

"Tali?"

"Yes, John?"

"Would you retrieve my knife?" he asked.

"Of course."

John Shepard had been the poster child for the Alliance and special forces. They were even releasing a movie about the Battle of the Citadel. His name had been on everyone's lips. Soldier, hero, spectre. Every young recruit had aspired to be him and virtually every news outlet had sung his praises. The man capable of doing the impossible. But what it took to do the impossible was never explained, never researched in depth. Now she saw it. And some part of it frightened her.

"Here you are," Tali said.

"Thank you. Now, let's try this again."

He took two steps to one of the few remaining upright tables in the room, dropping his captive onto it heavily, eliciting another howl of pain. Shepard grabbed the front of his clothes once more and held the gore stained knife next to his face.

"Stand down, citizen!" a loud yell came from behind them. C-Sec officers were pouring into the restaurant now, clean blue uniforms a stark contrast to the chaos of the place.

Shepard didn't release the man, but merely turned to look at the lead officer. "Not citizen. Spectre. John Shepard. Run it if you need to. And I'm in the middle of an interrogation."

"Goto hell," the thug in his grip muttered.

"Don't worry, you will. But first you're going to tell me who sent you. You've got three seconds to give me that answer. Or I stick this blade under your knee cap and pop it off like the top of a can of Tupari."

The thug looked up at him, mouth working. "You won't. I mean- you can't!"

"I'm a spectre. Did you not look up what that meant before showing up with guns to hurt me?" John snarled. "No? Let me give you a crash course in what happens when you fuck with a spectre's family."

The C-Sec officers were looking between one another, nervous and unsure of how to proceed. Some were nervously clutching their weapons while a few looked positively calm about the situation. Hannah quickly looked back to her son, watching him hook the knife in the loose fabric of the man's pants. With one rough jerk the material parted to leave his leg bare.

Hannah stepped forward to say something but John shot her a glance that stopped her cold before turning back to the task at hand. Flipping the knife in his hand he pressed the tip against his captive's skin.

"Okay, okay! Fuck man! Okay!" the man practically screamed with he felt the sticky, cold blade brush against his skin. "I'll tell you!"

"T-The Reds. We're part of the 10th Street Reds!" he stammered, continuing when Shepard tapped his knee with the blade again. "The operation on Omega that you took apart was our big break, we were going to supply muscle and product to these guys that wanted to set up off world. You came in and sent everything to hell!"

"So what? You hung out on the bloody Citadel and just waited for me to show up?"

The mans hook his head vigorously. "No. We were pissed, yea, but we're based on Earth. We didn't know where to find you, but one of our contacts shows up with this information packet a few days ago. Said if we wanted to get some payback that you'd be on the Citadel soon. When we got here yesterday we got another packet with pictures of your girl and the old broad. And a message that said if we really wanted to hurt you we'd go for them."

"How convenient."

"It's true! The guy that sent the message arranged for everything. Got us past customs, hooked us up with a gun dealer. I swear!"

"And did this mysterious benefactor have a name?" he asked.

"No... anytime we had contact it was always through anonymous courier services and e-extranet addresses. I don't what what you did to piss'em off. We don't know him but he sure knows you."

There was a long moment of silence. The spectre lifted the blade and pressed it against the thug's shoulder... only to slowly wipe the blood off on the man's shirt, slipping the weapon back into its sheath at his back. Shepard hauled him off the table and shoved him in the direction of the approaching C-Sec officers.

"He's all yours. I think you've got plenty to charge him with."

"Of course, ah, Commander," the officer said. "I don't suppose you could tell us what happened, exactly? We received emergency calls that men with automatic weapons had opened fire but little else."

"Fools looking for revenge and biting off more than they could chew," Shepard told him. "You'll find an aircar out back. There's around three kilos of military grade explosives in the trunk so tell your men to be careful. My guess is they were going to just detonate it in the alleyway if their plan went to hell, take out the restaurant. Didn't much care about the collateral damage that would cause."

The C-Sec agent immediately motioned for two of his officers to head towards the back. Stepping closer to her son Hannah touched his arm, careful not to get her hands in the blood that was mostly hidden by the dark jacket at a distance..

"Are you okay, John?"

"I'm fine, the better question is are you?" he asked.

She nodded. "I will be."

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in this. I was worried that one of you would get hurt before I could neutralize their backup."

"Says the man running around a restaurant with a knife and a suit. I swear sometimes I think you get your plans from extranet vids," Tali teased.

"If it works," he countered with a shrug, glancing back to her. "I know I threw a lot to process at you, Mom. If you're willing I'd like to show you the Normandy. Maybe we can speak there without being interrupted."

"I'd like that. After this I've got even more questions. And only a few answers..."

Her statement trailed off with a smile at Tali. But one question answered at least.

* * *

After a few more questions by C-Sec and some very concerned calls from various people, including the Normandy and the Orizaba, they had managed to find their way back to where the Normandy was docked. Garrus had met them at the airlock in full combat gear, doing a surprisingly good job of introducing himself to Shepard's mother without causing a scene and managing to pry a little more information about the incident from them.

During the trip back Shepard had already alerted EDI to keep tabs on the crew, sending out a general warning that all members currently on shore leave should on guard. He resisted the urge to recall them all, not giving in to the natural paranoid inclination. The attack had been clearly against him and those immediately close to him. Still, he had EDI scanning the extranet for any suspicious activity linked to himself, the Normandy, or their mission.

Now they were sitting in his cabin. His mother was sitting in the seat Garrus had occupied the day before on the L-shaped couch, holding a cup of Gardner's coffee between her fingers. Gardner wouldn't likely be earning any awards for his gourmet cooking in the near future but the man at least knew how to made a good brew. Looking ahead he sipped at his own.

Tali was still in the infirmary, likely to be joining them soon. He'd practically had to order her to go see Chakwas, not wanting to take any chances when he saw her rubbing her ribs where the round had struck her. Seeing her fall when the first round was fired had been almost as terrifying as those long seconds when he'd watched her slide down the platform in the Collector base. Two moments like that in so many days were far more than he wanted.

"Quite the girl you've found for yourself, John."

He blinked, his mother's voice interrupting his thoughts.

"You had that far away look in your eyes, the same one you always got daydreaming as a child when you should have been studying. Not hard to figure out."

After a second he smiled. "Perceptive as always. And yes she is. I just wish your first meeting with her had gone a little less... violently."

"So do I, but if anything good came out of it, then it was that it saved me some awkward questions," Hannah agreed.

He chuckled. "Never known you to avoid those."

"Oh, I don't. But a crisis brings out the best and worst in people. I saw all I needed to see to know that you're both in love," his mother replied, taking a sip from her cup. "Besides, now I get to skip those and jump straight to asking awkward questions about your sex life."

Coffee that was far too hot to be anywhere other than his mouth immediately shot out of his nose, followed by a string of curses that only managed to increase the elder Shepard's mirth. Wiping his nose with cuff of his undershirt, the jacket having been discarded, he sighed.

"That's twice in two days. I just need to stop drinking in my quarters."

"Did I miss something?" Tali asked from the threshold, apparently having arrived while he was doing his best to not make a mess.

"Nothing important," he supplied quickly. "What did Chakwas say?"

"That I would be just fine, of course. There's likely a very colorful bruise beneath my suit and it will be tender, but nothing worse."

Tali took a seat on the couch, leaving a little space between them, but he wasn't having any of it. Reaching out he pulled her closer until his right arm was about her waist, careful not to put pressure on her side where she'd been hit. He could feel a moment of tension in her muscles as she glanced at his mother.

"I'm just glad you had your barriers up, if you hadn't..." he trailed off. Letting his fingers lightly brush up and down Tali's side he felt her relax slightly.

The engineer shrugged. "Something just didn't feel right. Not to mention that our luck usually isn't the best, so I activated my barriers when he started talking."

"Then it was a good thing for everyone involved. I probably owe you my life, and if you hadn't been protected it likely would have been at the cost of yours. That's more than I expect of most people, even my own crew," Hannah interjected. "Especially when any kind of wound is even more of a risk to you than it is to me."

Tali glanced down with another small shrug. "It just... seemed like the right thing to do, I had shields and you didn't. It's not brave if you don't think about it."

"Or it's the bravest, because you're not considering it, weighing your options. You're doing it out of instinct because it's your nature," she countered.

Shepard smiled. "Tali is the most selfless person I've ever met. More than once I've had to convince her to do something for herself instead of worrying about everyone else's well-being."

"Now you're just embarrassing me," the quarian muttered.

"Are you denying it? I mean you ended up on this ship because of that very attitude."

"Technically I ended up on the Normandy because Fist betrayed me," she pointed out.

The elder Shepard leaned forward. "Now this I am very interested in. How did you meet my son? I've only met a few quarians in my years and to be honest they always struck me as a very insular people."

"We have to be," Tali shrugged. "For one reason or another most of the galaxy considers us thieves and vagrants. I left the Flotilla expecting to see this wondrous outside world on my Pilgrimage. Instead people threatened me, tried to hurt me, or simply ignored me. Shepard... John was one of the first people I met that showed me any kindness."

"He was always the one that went out of his way to talk to the new people on the ship as a child. It doesn't surprise me. How does that end with you joining a mission as dangerous as the hunt for a rogue spectre?"

Tali glanced at him but he simply leaned back, letting her tell the tale in her own way. He spent many hours listening to her talk about her people aboard the old Normandy. Intrigued by everything from their culture to her unique accent and earning himself a friend in the process. And eventually so very much more.

Seeing that he wasn't going to provide any help she continued. "I had discovered information that incriminated Saren, but he somehow found out. His men were hunting me and I was hurt. A very kind doctor on the Citadel had told me about a man named Fist that could get in contact with the Shadow Broker and I tried to set up a meeting to sell the information for protection. But it was a trap. Fist was working for Saren and the men that met me were assassins."

"I tried to escape by throwing a stun grenade but I didn't get far. The turian that was in charge of the squad had me pinned against a wall when out of nowhere this human just slams into him like a missile," she said, reaching over to squeeze the hand that was around her waist. "The next thing I know there's a huge krogan and a turian from C-Sec tearing into the other mercenaries. John took me back to get my evidence for the Council and when I had the chance I asked if I could join his crew. Our Pilgrimages are about helping the greater good. Stopping Saren seemed like the greatest good I could do."

His mother smiled. "And joining my dashing Commander of a son didn't influence that decision at all?"

"I-It wasn't my primary reason... but it had been so long since anyone had treated me like a person. And he actually wanted to hear about my people..." Tali replied, shifting nervously as she trailed off.

"Even if it took a few tries to convince her that I wasn't patronizing her," he added.

"And then this happened?" Hannah asked with a gesture at their intertwined digits.

Shepard frowned, his voice suddenly bitter. "No... not then, at least. I don't know if that was for better or for worse. I was close to all of my crew but things were different then. I didn't even know quarians could be with another race at the time even if I think I already had some of these feelings then. There was... another woman aboard that I was close to. And then... well you know what happened. The original Normandy was destroyed."

"I asked myself that question so many times," Tali said quietly.

The looked over at her with a questioning look.

"Whether it would have hurt less if I'd told you. Before the end. Or if it would have just made it worse."

There was a long moment of quiet, his mother with a pensive look on her face and likely a similar expression hidden behind Tali's visor. He tightened his grip around her waist momentarily. Even after the many months that had passed he still wasn't sure how he even felt about about his death. Finally Hannah spoke up.

"Tell me what happened, John. What really happened. The official story was always that the geth ambushed the Normandy and that you had died attempting to save the ship. That that was why your body had never been found. I could never believe it, though, after all that you'd been through. But two years of silence. Where were you?"

"It wasn't the geth," Shepard corrected. "It was the Collectors. Their ship was much more advanced, they saw right through the Normandy's stealth system, there was nothing we could do. I ordered everyone to abandon ship while I stayed behind to get Joker out of the cockpit. The last shot cut me off from the escape pod... so I activated it from the console."

"But you were in a hardsuit. They should have been able to pick you up..."

His mouth was dry. Swallowing once, trying to remove the feeling, he continued. "I was in a hardsuit. When the Collector vessel fired the next volley it broke the Normandy apart. The blast knocked me into open space and shrapnel tore into my suit. I... I couldn't get the suit to seal. There was just too much damage."

Hannah leaned forward, placing her coffee on the table. "I'm not sure I understand."

It was Tali's turn to offer support, it seemed, when he felt her other hand wrap around his. Looking over to her she gave him a small nod of reassurance.

"There wasn't any last moment pickup. I... I died, Mom. In space over that planet. The funeral you attended, it wasn't a sham. No one was lying."

The elder Shepard just sat there in silence, eyes searching him as if trying to discover that it was all some elaborate joke. A sick, painful joke by someone with a sadistic streak. For the briefest moment he flashed back to those last desperate seconds, gasping for air that wasn't there, a feeling like a great weight pulling him down as the first rays of the distant star shimmered over the planet's horizon.

"How?" Hannah asked simply.

"My... body was retrieved by Cerberus. Over the next two years they spent astronomical amounts of credits and used technology more advanced than I've ever heard of to rebuild me. Their leader, the Illusive Man, wanted me revived just as I had been before the attack. Unfortunately even their bio-tech wasn't that good," he explained, quickly continuing when he saw a look of concern spread across his mother's face. "Not cloning. I asked the same thing. It's the same me but it ended up requiring rather... extensive cybernetics. It's also why I'm able to use biotics now."

"And your actions in the restaurant. You were a good soldier, a marine that would have made your father proud. But that was beyond what I would expect even from an elite special forces operative," she concluded with a shake of her head. "At least now I know why I never heard from you in all that time."

"It wasn't by choice. I spent two years... just... I don't even know. Asleep. Dead? And when I woke the world had changed, people were trying to kill me, and it seemed like it just never stopped."

"Your reaction was better than mine, Captain," Tali added, a mix of dry humor and sadness in her tone. "I pointed a gun at him. I would have shot him if he hadn't convinced me that I wasn't losing my mind or looking at an impostor. But when he did I was just happy to know he was back."

"In the end it doesn't really matter. There's little worse than for a mother to lose a child. I'm one of the lucky few that got hers back. Even if you did manage to at almost give me a heart attack," Hannah agreed.

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck and laughed weakly. "The gunfight wasn't planned."

"There's that at least. Of course the stunning revelations about the last two years and a quarian lover..."

"Um... well, technically neither of those were planned either."

His mother rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Tali. "I guess I should have known."

"Oh?" she asked, perking up slightly.

"Mhmm," Hannah replied, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Let me tell you about the time I found an issue for Fornax under this bunk when he was twelve..."

"Mother!"

* * *

It was late in the Citadel's 'night' when Hannah Shepard finally left the Normandy. After the more difficult revelations in the beginning things had become much more relaxed, with his mother making the expected forays into prying personal information out of him about his relationship with Tali and past events. For her part Tali had been eager to hear about the command of one of Earth's most powerful warships, the mighty vessel equal in size to to one of the Flotilla's liveships was something he was certain his quarian companion would love to dig into at length. Despite her insistence that she would be fine Shepard escorted her to the waiting shuttle from the Orizaba.

"Was the armor really necessary, John? You're going to give my officers a fright."

"I was unprepared at the restaurant and it almost got someone important to me killed, it's not a mistake I plan on making again," he said.

The sleek chrome of his old armor had been far too damaged to be used as anything more than a relic, replaced by a suit of the heavy Cerberus issued assault armor. Jacob had done him the courtesy of finishing the surface with a matte black coating to replace the eye offending white. Where his old armor offered excellent protection but remaining relatively slim, this armor was by far the heavier. The bulky shoulders and boots added to his already respectable height while making him look even broader. On the upside the new finish had also covered up the Cerberus insignia, leaving only the gold highlights. Why a covert organization had heavy combat armor with their identifying marks branded on it was beyond him.

"At least I didn't wear the helmet," he added.

"Yes, you just brought the assault rifle instead," she countered dryly.

"Better safe than sorry."

"You think this is more than some criminals getting back at you, don't you?" his mother asked.

"I do. The things I've done in the course of this job had made me more than a few enemies. Cerberus probably isn't too happy with me at the moment either. It seems odd but it is possible that the Illusive Man is the one that provided the information to those thugs," he explained. "But there are other options. None of them good. You need to be careful too. As much as I hate it they may come after you to get to me."

"The majority of my time is going to be spent aboard the Orizaba, it doesn't get much safer than the bridge of a dreadnought," she assured him.

Even as they walked he was watching each person that they passed. Late as it was there were still plenty of people walking down the corridors of the Citadel. Like a famous Earth city it seemed the great station never slept. Thus far no one had looked particularly suspicious or given him any indication that they were being followed, but it didn't mean he was letting his guard down.

"Even so... just don't take any chances."

She nodded. "What will you do now?"

"If there is someone out there with a grudge then I need to find them. In the meantime I still have a mission. Whether or not the Council believes it the Reapers are coming. If they decide to hide their heads in the sand then I'll have to do this on my own."

They slowed their pace, nearing the docking facilities. She looked up at him, silver in her hair and lines on her face but with the same strength in her eyes that people always credited him for. He remembered his father telling him long ago that it was that spark of defiance that had first caught his eye years ago. It had been his good fortune to inherit it.

"I can see why people would think you were crazy. Sentient starships, the destruction of entire an entire galaxy? Lurking out there in dark space, arriving at some time unknown. I don't know how to prepare for something like that. But my ship and crew will be as ready as they can be."

"I don't known when they're going to get here. It could be a week, a month, a year. But when they do everything is going to change," Shepard sighed. "I just hope we're ready when they do."

"If you have anything to say about it, we will be. You've always been driven to accomplish whatever you set you mind to. This won't be any different. I love you, John."

Stepping in close she embraced him and he returned it. Neither said the obvious. That this might be the last time they were in the same place at the same time. Both had their duty, hers to the Alliance, his to nothing less than the galaxy as a whole. When the Reapers came there wouldn't be time for visits or pleasant conversations in his cabin over coffee. Or embarrassing stories about his younger years. It would be a war for survival. And even if they won the price paid in blood would be high.

"I love you too, Mom."

"I would tell you to take care of that girl, but I think that's unnecessary after what I saw today," she said as they separated.

"You're right. Tali is the reason I'm still sane enough to keep going after the things I've seen... what I've done. I'll do whatever it takes for her," the spectre agreed, his tone regretful.

"I know you will. Just be careful. In the restaurant tonight I saw a side of you I never did in nearly twenty years of raising you. I'll won't judge you... but don't let that anger, that ruthlessness... don't let it define you. Or even that girl in all her love and earnestness might not be able to pull you out again."

He merely nodded, receiving a smile in return. They walked the rest of the way to the shuttle in silence. Waiting at the edge of the docking platform was a man in an Alliance uniform. He was young, probably a few years short of Shepard himself, with close cropped brown hair and a sharp chin. A lieutenant commander from the pins on his collar. Shepard was somewhat pleased to note that he had a pistol holstered at his waist.

"Ah, John. This is Lieutenant Commander Alexander Conroy, one of my watch officers," Hannah introduced the younger officer.

"And this is the famous Commander Shepard," the man finished for her, extending his hand. "An honor, sir. I had family on Horizon. Scuttlebutt is you're the one to thank for driving off the attackers before they took everyone."

"I was there, I just regret I couldn't save more."

"We do our best with what we have. Only in not trying do we completely fail. Your father always said that... and I know he would have been proud of you too," his mother told him.

With that she gave him a final smile and stepped into the shuttle. Before the junior officer could follow Shepard clapped a hand on the man's shoulder, stopping him. Admirably Conroy managed to look only mildly worried at the visibly armed and armored spectre's action.

"You're aware of the incident earlier this evening?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"As certain as my mother is that the Orizaba and herself are perfectly safe, I am not nearly as reassured. I don't know you, but she apparently likes you. She doesn't bother to even introduce people she doesn't like. So if she sets foot on the Citadel again there had better be marines behind her. Do you think you can do that for me, Lieutenant Commander Conroy?"

"Yes, sir!" the officer repeated firmly. "The Captain can be very... opinionated, but I'll ensure she has the proscribed escort in the future."

"Good man. Get her back to that ship then. And Conroy?"

The younger man half turned, looking over his shoulder when he was getting ready to step inside the shuttle.

"Commander?"

"There may come a time when things don't fit the regulations and standard procedures. I'll trust you to back Captain Shepard's orders when that time comes."

He nodded. "I will, sir. Captain Shepard earned her command, you won't find a man or woman on her staff with a different opinion. We'll follow her anywhere."

Satisfied Shepard nodded at the man once more before he disappeared into the shuttle. He stood for a few moments as the gantry retracted and the engines roared the life, finally turning to leave as the ship turned and began its journey back to the dreadnought that hung in the distance against the azure clouds of the nebula.

* * *

Shepard smiled as he stepped into his cabin and stopped at the threshold to his living area. Curled up on the couch sound asleep was Tali. Why she hadn't moved onto the bed he didn't know. Did she really think it would bother him?

As quietly as possible Shepard removed his armor. Tomorrow he would have to begin looking in earnest for information on the one behind today's attack, but for now he just wanted to pretend it was the end to an otherwise good day. That his plan for a nice dinner with Tali and his mother hadn't ended up with men lying dead on the floor. EDI had eyes out for all the crew, if an emergency occurred he would be the first to know. Apparently he wasn't quite silent enough, however, as his prize stirred just as he knelt to lift her sleeping form and move it to the bed.

"Mmmph," Tali mumbled sleepily. "Got Cap'n Shepard to her shuttle?"

"Away and safe," he confirmed. "Why are you on the couch? It's three feet to the bed."

"S'not the same alone."

Shepard chuckled and scooped up the quarian, eliciting a high-pitched but still drowsy sound of surprise. Carrying her the short distance to the bed he laid back let Tali slide into place beside him. When she spoke again her voice was clearer, though from the way she tucked tightly against his side it was apparent she had no intention of climbing all the way to wakefulness.

"Did she like me?"

"She said as much half a dozen times in the past few hours."

Tali's visor lifted slightly from his shoulder. "She could have just been saying that to be polite."

"How often have you heard me tell someone anything like that to be polite?" he asked. "And where do you think I got it from?"

"Hmmm... guess you're right."

He smiled as her head dropped back down. "We've got plenty to worry about. But that's one thing that you don't have to, she loved you. If she really knew how good you were with engines I'd be afraid you might try to steal you away."

"Wouldn't go."

"Good," he chuckled and planted a kiss at the top of her veil. "Goodnight, love."

"Mmmm..."

Any further response disappeared into an intelligible murmur that was quickly followed by the faintest sound that he could swear was a snore. The specter had already added 'finish a proper date' to his list of things to do in the future, but unfortunately 'find out who else wanted him dead' had moved higher on the list by necessity. It was a search that would have to begin tomorrow. But not tonight.

"EDI, could you disable the lights?" he whispered.

The AI's response was equally quiet. "Of course, Shepard. Logging you out."

* * *

_FF seems to be having some issues, so trying a re-up of this chapter. Tell me what ya think ;)_


	4. Chapter 4: Interruptions

Shepard woke to find a pair of silver eyes watching him from behind a visor.

"Good morning," he said with a smile. "Did I do something interesting in my sleep?"

Tali shook her head.

"This is the only time you don't look like you're intensely focused on something. Planning, preparing, working," she answered from her position, laying sideways across the bed with her head on his chest, looking up at him. "I guess saying you look peaceful is a cliche... but it's the one expression I never saw you with since the day I joined the crew."

"Because I never really was, when you get down to it. I'm not now even, not completely, but at least I have moments. Usually thanks to you."

Reaching down Shepard grasped one of the quarian's hands, toying with her fingers for a moment before trailing fingers up her arm. She shifted at the touch, moving a little farther up his body, letting his hands continue to move up her shoulders and across her neck. The thin material of the environment suit's neck was as close to skin contact as he could get while she was still wearing the suit. A low sound from her modulator seemed to support his movements.

"No nightmares?" she asked.

"Not for the past couple of nights," the spectre assured her, glancing over at the nightstand blearily. "What time is it?"

"Still early," Tali replied, then responded to his previous statement. "And that's good... everyone deserves peace sometimes."

Slowly but methodically Tali moved, pushing herself up into a sitting position with her hands on his chest. He arched an eyebrow at her but only received a slight cock of her head. Instead she moved suddenly, slipping one long leg over his torso and sliding back, leaving her straddling his stomach. By instinct his hands moved to her legs, resting his hands on her thighs. A small, nervous laugh came from Tali's modulator.

"I have other good news..." she trailed off, tone an odd mix of sultriness and hesitance. He made a rapid transition into alertness, feeling his blood pump a little faster, but not moving. Every day she had become a little more comfortable with him, but Tali was still by far the more shy of the two of them.

"What's that?" he asked.

Tali leaned down until her visor just touched his forehead, hands finding his and guiding them back up her body and to her neck. He could feel the small releases for her helmet beneath his fingertips. Her voice was a thick whisper.

"I'm not sick anymore."

Shepard smiled broadly and teased her for a moment. Instead of immediately hitting the release on her mask and tossing the cursed visor aside he lightly caressed her neck with his fingertips. Letting go for a moment and ignoring the small sound of protest he made a quick movement of his own, one hand on the quarian's back the other on the bed and pushing upwards. In the one smooth action she had slipped a little lower and while he was now in a sitting position with his prize in his lap. He moved his hands back to their original position beneath Tali's veil.

"Best news I've gotten all week."

The comm system gave a bleating cry that was the most unwelcome sound he could imagine at the moment. It was the usual tone, an constantly repeated long beep that couldn't be ignored as much as he wanted to. Instead he jabbed at the button until it activated.

"Commander, I apologize for waking you but there's been an incident. You're needed on the CIC immediately," Miranda said before terminating the connection.

The spectre growled low in his throat. "Someone had better be dead."

* * *

"No one is dead, Commander," Miranda said.

"That can be fixed."

The biotic arched on perfectly maintained brow. "You seem agitated. Is something wrong?"

"Just tell me why I'm here, Miranda," he sighed.

"Best if you see first hand. As the ship's CO this seems like something you should deal with personally," she said, pressing a button on her omni-tool. "Grunt, would you bring them here?"

Not pushing the issue further he crossed his arms and waited, still none too pleased. After the interruption he had reluctantly pulled himself from bed and dressed, leaving an equally frustrated Tali in the elevator to continue to trip to down to engineering with a promise to pick up where they left off later. God help Donnelly if he picked today to be particularly puckish. Not to mention that the entire situation had been a waste of perfectly good antibiotics. In reality they could afford thousands of doses of even the specialized kind Mordin had provided, but he knew Tali despised the waste nonetheless.

Finally the door to the conference room opened and Grunt marched in. But he wasn't alone. Held in his iron tight grip were two of his crew. The first was Jacobson, part of the flight crew. Another was Ensign Nguyen, the second watch communications officer. Both were visibly bruised, Jacobson sporting a rapidly developing black eye while Nguyen's nose was clearly broken. He felt his expression sour further.

"What the hell happened here?"

The two men looked at each other in silence, before muttering something unintelligible. He took a step forward, clasping his arms behind his back and fixed them both with a glare that could melt the deck plating beneath them.

"Gentleman! This mission has been hell on everyone and I give a great deal of leeway no one would expect on an Alliance warship. But do not try my patience right now."

"Sorry, sir," Jacobson replied, straightening up immediately and tossing a glare of his own at the man next to him. "I... discovered that N-Ensign Nguyen was having... ah... relations. With a certain woman we both are acquainted with."

"A woman you never made a move on," the other man shot back.

"Wait, you're telling me this was all because one of you slept with a woman the other liked?"

Jacobson nodded, expression going between an odd combination of anger and sheepishness. "It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't been sneaking around about it. I found out and... lost my temper."

"You punched me in the damn nose in the middle of the mess hall!" Nguyen snapped.

"Maybe you shouldn't be creeping around and doing such a bad job of it that random people are sending me extranet messages about it!"

Shepard sighed and glanced over at Miranda for support but found none. One of the men was shifting in Grunt's grip, but making little progress. The massive krogan looked more amused at the attempt than anything else.

"That's enough!" he barked. "You're soldiers! Act. Like. It!"

The desired effect was achieved, stopping the impending argument in its tracks and turning both men's attention to their visibly agitated commanding officer. Each one straightened their stances and looked ahead in an at attention position.

"Better... now due to the stress of what you both went through on the Collector base and the events after I am inclined to overlook this incident instead of going with my original instinct to leave you both with Captain Bailey at C-Sec. Seeing as how most of this crew is still identified as Cerberus in the Citadel's systems I'm sure he'd have a lot of questions for you both."

At the mildly panicked look in the men's eyes he gave an unpleasant smirk. "As I said, though, I'm willing to pretend this didn't happen. Assuming I do not have to worry about a repeat of this incident. I don't regulate the personal lives of people under my command. You're both good men, among the few in the galaxy that are ready to face what's coming. Don't let something this stupid jeopardize that."

"Sir, yes, sir!" they said in unison.

"Dismissed. Grunt, escort them back to Dr. Chakwas so she can get them patched up. If for some reason one of them gets the smart idea to ignore what I just said you have my permission to deal with him as you see fit."

Grunt bobbed his head. "Gladly, Battlemaster."

Miranda was frowning as the door closed behind them, leaving him in her office alone once more. He chuckled, already knowing what she was thinking.

"Too soft on them?"

"Fighting in the mess hall? Over a woman? Unacceptable. I would have them helping Gardner and cleaning shuttle parts for the next six months," she said.

He shook his head. "If this was a normal command I'd agree with you. But a mission like this? Ride them hard and eventually they'll break. Captured by indoctrinated protheans, nearly killed, knowing what's coming and not being able to tell anyone? It has all the stresses of a regular ship tour with a dozen things to make it worse. If it becomes a problem I'll deal with it, but I think they'll be fine."

"You're the commanding officer. But if nothing else fear of Grunt should be a powerful incentive for immediate improvement," Miranda added, a faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm starting to think every ship could use a krogan or two on it."

"That would be... interesting," the biotic said, taking a seat at her desk. "There is one other thing, Commander. I wanted to speak with you regarding my sister."

"Orianna? Is something wrong?" the spectre asked.

He moved around the desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs nearby as Miranda tapped a few keys on her console and sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not entirely sure."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"I know our relationship with Cerberus is strained, but I can't believe that the Illusive Man would attempt to use her against me. And I still have contact with the agents on planet that were in charge of keeping an eye on her with no reports of suspicious activity."

Shepard learned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I wouldn't underestimate what the Illusive Man will do to achieve his goals... but in this case you're probably correct. He doesn't have anything to gain by harming Orianna. He has to know that any action against her would ruin any possibility of working with the Normandy again and definitely wouldn't bring you back into the fold. And if the agents are still in place and reporting all clear, what's the problem?"

"Just some things that she's said recently. We keep in contact of the extranet," she explained. "But recently she's told me that she swears that someone has been following her. That she feels like she's being watched."

"And you're inclined to believe her."

"Agents or not, I trust her. Despite my father's attempts we're not exactly identical, but we're close... and I know I'd be aware if I was being followed. I cannot believe that she's completely overreacting."

"This is too coincidental. First the attack last night, now your sister?" Shepard said with a frown. "What's our ETA if we head for her location?"

"Too risky. As soon as we're planetside if there really is someone watching her they'll know. Like it or not, Shepard, you're well known. As is the Normandy. If we go there directly it would be like shining a spotlight on her."

He thought for a moment, weighing options in his mind. As usual Miranda's assessment was correct. The more he did, the more Commander Shepard became a public persona. His reputation had faded in the intervening two years but there was nothing like coming back from the dead to get people talking again. Finally he leaned back in the chair and nodded.

"Then you go without me. Take Jacob and Kasumi. Mordin too. If two Cerberus operatives, a master thief, and a former member of the STG can't keep a low profile then no one can. We have funds left and plenty of people that owe us favors, you can get a fast transport to wherever she's at. Probably within the hour."

Miranda blinked, surprised. "Shepard, I can't take a third of the ground team off on a personal crusade."

"Sure you can, I do it all the time."

"No, you don't. You do things for the good of the mission," she countered.

"Same difference. Consider it an order, most people on this ship don't even have family. As far as I'm concerned whatever pieces people have left are worth protecting. And as much as I hate to do it, recall everyone on shore leave," the spectre said firmly. "Then assemble your team, I'll handle things on this end."

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Miranda asked in bemusement.

"Good to see we've learned to understand each other. If you can catch whomever is involved in this update me immediately. Someone is screwing with us and I don't like it at all."

He stood, stopping for a second to look over his shoulder at the operative.

"And Miranda?"

"Commander?"

"Good hunting."

* * *

Shepard sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want back up on this, Thane?"

"I am certain, Shepard, but I appreciate the offer. This entire chain events began because of my actions, you helped me greatly in averting disaster last time, but it is time for me to assume responsibility myself," the drell replied, and then smirked. "Besides, for a one time covert operative you are quite... unsubtle at times."

"Sometimes subtle is overrated. And I'd ask if you know why Kelham has chosen now to stir up trouble now, but I think I have a sneaking suspicion already," he said.

Thane nodded sadly. "Indeed. It would seem we are being targeting, indirectly rather than a straight forward attack. Another agent of the Reapers, similar to Saren or the Collectors?"

"I really don't know, but there's no chance it's random. Once is circumstance, twice is coincidence, three times is enemy action," Shepard said with a frustrated sigh. "I'm still not thrilled with the idea of you doing this solo."

"My time aboard the Normandy has been good for me in more ways than one. My illness has not begun to effect my abilities as yet and I believe I have at least some time before it does."

"Alright. I hope to hear from you soon, then. Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"The same thing I have spent my life doing," Thane replied simply.

"And Kelham?"

The drell gave a shrug. "His fate will be decided by his own actions... if need be one more life will be taken from this universe. When it is done I will rejoin you for as long as I can before the end comes. May Arashu watch over you, Shepard."

"And you, Thane. Good luck."

After the assassin had departed he was left sitting in the silence of an empty conference room. In the space of a day a simple revenge shooting had turned into something far more insidious. The morning had brought fighting crewmen and threats against his XO, now the afternoon was opening with criminals posturing against Thane's son. This wasn't the war he was used to fighting, where the people are risk weren't the ones with armor on their backs and guns in their hands. Family members weren't supposed to be targets.

"Commander?"

He looked up to see Samara standing at the end of the table, arms behind her and watching him. The powerful biotic wore her usual serene expression. It was a look of calm that Shepard had always wondered how she had learned it, was it through careful control and meditation, or simple world weariness, a lifetime of sorrow leaving little left to faze her.

"Don't tell me you've received threats as well?"

"I have received many threats in my time as a justicar. But if you are referring to specific threats against my family? No. Those foolish enough to attack the monastery where they will spend their lives would never survive the attempt."

"Small favors, at least."

"You are troubled," Samara stated.

He cracked a small smirk. "Something like that. Someone is going after the families of my people. I can't be everywhere at once."

"This is true. However, you are where you need to be. Here, aboard this vessel that is uniquely capable of reaching virtually any point in the galaxy both quickly and quietly. A manipulator's greatest strength is the ability deceive and redirect suspicion away from themselves. You must push past the distractions to strike at the heart."

"If I knew where the heart was I'd be there already," Shepard said.

"Then it would seem you have a goal. There cannot be more than a handful of organizations or individuals capable of inducing this level of havoc. Begin eliminating them and eventually your true enemy will emerge," she told him.

"Eliminate? As a possibility now, or ever?"

"If necessary to prevent such dangers in the future then sometimes a permanent option is needed."

He quirked an eyebrow. Leave it to the justicar to suggest the 'If they're dead they can't cause problems' route. More and more these days he had to wonder if she was right, though. Too many threats, too little he could do about them.

"Guess you earned your 'make the commanding officer stop moping' merit badge," Shepard said, standing and heading around the table. "Were you coming up here just to tell me to get moving?"

"Merit badge?"

"Long story."

"Ah. I see. But no, my original purpose was to meet with Ms. Chambers. She had requested to speak with me sometime ago regarding my people and experiences. I encountered Thane exiting the vessel and thought that a visit might be in order."

"Well, I appreciate the thought," Shepard said.

"Our mission is complete, but considering the threat posed by the Reapers I do not consider it so, and thus my oath is unfulfilled," Samara explained. "It never will be if an outside force destroys what you have built here."

Apparently having everything she meant to say, Samara followed him out of the conference room and back onto the CIC. After a brief conversation both she and Kelly disappeared into the elevator. Shepard gave a faint smirk, opened his terminal, and began typing. The justicar had been right. Why someone was doing this was largely irrelevant. Who was capable of it was the far better question.

He had a long list of resources to call upon. Starting in obvious places he sent a message to the private account he had always received communications from the Illusive Man. A response would be enlightening one way or the other. And there were others. Aria was dangerous and ruthless, but she knew things, dirty secrets and links to organized crime across the Terminus systems and beyond. Then came Hackett. Anderson. The list kept going.

Sometime later he tapped a key, sending off one more message, this one to an old contact in the Alliance. Shepard rolled his neck, bones giving off an audible crack. The faint sound of feet on deck plating gave him enough warning to not jump when he found hands on the back of his neck, moving to his shoulders. The hands kneaded slowly for a moment and he gave a pleased hiss. He was stiffer than he thought.

"How long have you been at this?" Tali asked, pushing herself a little higher on her toes to rest her chin on his shoulder and peer at the console.

"Um... what time is it?"

He could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "A few hours before third watch."

"Quite awhile then. How's engineering?" the spectre asked.

"Back to where it should be. The damage has all been repaired, maybe even a little better. The Council didn't spare any expense on the replacement parts," she explained. "We ran a ship-wide power up test, which I would have thought you'd have noticed, and all systems are operating at full efficiency. Even Garrus' over-calibrated main battery."

"Guess that would explain why the lights went up and down."

"How can you be so observant at one moment and completely oblivious the next?"

"Extensive practice," he replied. "I'm pretty much done here too. All we can do now is keep our guard up. I'm sure this isn't over, but whoever is responsible will slip up eventually. I just hope some of our people don't pay the price for the discovery."

Tali removed herself from her perch at his shoulder and moved to stand next to him instead, grasping one of his wrists and tugging him towards the elevator.

"They will be fine. I met Miranda as they were heading to the cargo bay, she filled me in a little more. She's more than capable of handling herself as is the rest of the team."

"You're right, but I still don't like it," he said, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Where are you dragging me off to now?"

The quarian swatted the hand that was making its way down her side and gave him an exasperated but amused look. "If you must know, since you recalled everyone to the ship and we're in dock Joker decided to re-institute movie showings like we did on the old Normandy."

"Oh dear, what movie?"

"I don't know. He kept trying to convince EDI to hack into some database and load the movie they made about the battle of the Citadel before it releases. She refused, thankfully."

He groaned. "Thank god... I can only imagine how terrible that is going to be. 'Based on true events' my ass. I'll bet they make Wrex into a nice old grandfather that dispenses wisdom, turn Joker into a hanar, and I'll end up fighting Saren hand to hand with no shirt on in an inexplicable dramatic breeze. After hiring some underwear model to play me."

"Mmmm... after you get sweaty and oily first for the fight..."

"Tail!"

His companion giggled, trying to stifle it. "And besides, Wrex is kind of a wise old grandfather... just a grandfather that has killed hundreds of people and can crush someone's skull with his hands."

The elevator doors slid shut and Shepard took a moment to think about it, head moving side to side before he finally shrugged.

"Point."

* * *

"Oh. My..." Tali muttered.

About half of the Normandy's regular crew and some of the ground team had gone along with the pilot's suggestion. Joker, his original intent apparently thwarted, had fallen back on another 'award winning classic' that had been released a few years ago: Fleet and Flotilla.

At first she had been intrigued, the title sounded somewhat familiar and it was always interesting to see an outsider's view of her people. As much as the galaxy seemed to show a distinct bias against quarians in reality, it had little problem involving them in its entertainment. The accuracy of said depictions varied wildly, even to the point of there being a few films that involved female turians dressed as quarians when a director didn't want to get actual quarians for the role. They had the right number of digits and a little digital wizardry could fix other problems, but needless to say those films were... less than popular among her people. Especially since those particular films were usually the worst in portraying her people as thieves and vagrants.

In this case the engineer was impressed. Actual quarians, quite a few of them, were in the movie and most of the time they got the facts right about life among the Flotilla. It wasn't until the movie got moving that she remembered why the title had sounded familiar, but by then it was too late to say anything. Fleet and Flotilla was a high drama with quite a bit of romance. It had been lauded for its depiction of inter-species romance.

Now the screen was showing a quarian, wearing an environment suit so tight it made her own look almost baggy, embracing a turian who was very conspicuously not wearing the armor she had always identified with Garrus. Actually she was seeing a great many things she never wanted to identify with Garrus as the action heated up and suddenly the crew was getting a very detailed description on how nerve stimulators worked.

"Ah... wow. Technology, huh?" Garrus said, rubbing at the collar of his armor.

"What? Oh. Yea..." Shepard responded slowly.

She was acutely aware of Shepard's arm wrapped casually around her waist, resting against his side. The quarian felt her cheeks flush when the action on the screen continued with the faint, familiar hiss of suit seals being released, making her mind flash back to the night before they passed through the relay. Her eyes widened. It wasn't as if the galaxy had forgotten what quarians looked like in the centuries since they were forced to don their now well-known suits. But she certainly hadn't expected this.

"So that's what a turian's-" Jack began.

A very loud cough cut off the rest of the former convict's statement, Garrus having fixed her with a glare. Everyone else was watching closely, even Grunt was sitting in rapt attention. All she could think of was that there were two things she really wanted to do right now and only one of them involved harming Joker for his obviously intentional choice of films. Then the arm around her waist tightened and Shepard pulled with him, sliding out of the chairs in the back quietly and to the door, slipping out.

"I'm going to kill Joker one of these days," he said when the door had closed behind them.

Tali nodded, continuing to walk with him. "Mmhmm."

A few steps later had carried them to the elevator and inside, Shepard's arm still around her and her own finding its way to a similar position. By the time the doors began to shut hands had begun to wander further. The light thump of the door closing roughly coincided with her moving to face Shepard, fingers raking down the front of his shirt. They were of rather similar height, Shepard having only an inch or so on her when she was suited, but she was always interested in how much larger he seemed. Quarians were never built quite so... broad.

"But not right now..." he added.

She merely nodded her head, finding the bottom of his shirt and sliding her hands beneath, feeling the contours of muscles and scars beneath her suited fingers. After her one night of freedom the sensation was maddeningly dulled by material that both protected and restrained her. Tali gave a little gasp of surprise when strong hands gripped her bottom and yanked her up, finding her knees suddenly braced against the bulkhead behind Shepard.

"Cabin?" Shepard asked huskily.

"Cabin," she agreed. "Antibiotics. In the cabin."

She tightened her legs around Shepard's waist in response to the ministrations of his hands. The responding sound that came from somewhere deep in the human's chest sent a shiver up her spine and caused her own fingers to squeeze the shoulders beneath her grip. All of this lead up to the barely restrained growl of frustration that came from her lips when the calm, reasonable voice of the ship's AI came over the elevator's speakers.

"Commander Shepard?"

"Yes, EDI?" the spectre asked, voice clipped and strained.

"The Illusive Man is attempting to contact you."

Shepard snorted and she suddenly found herself flipped, back pressed against the wall of the elevator. "Tell him to leave a message. Busy."

"The contact is through the quantum entanglement device and is flagged as as emergency priority. In addition, the message sent to my systems was that the contact was in regard to the recent attack on yourself, Tali'Zorah, and Captain Shepard."

A loud thump echoed in the enclosed space of the elevator as Shepard pounded on the bulkhead with his fist a few times in evident frustration that she couldn't help but echo when their eyes met. Finally he sighed and brought his head to rest against her visor, speaking through gritted teeth to the AI.

"I'll be there in a moment."

With exceeding reluctance Tali loosened the grip of her legs and slid down until her toes touched the floor once more. Finally they parted when the elevator stopped, but Shepard didn't completely let go, instead grasping her wrist and pulling her with him.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked. "Bringing you with me. If nothing else maybe it will confuse the bastard... someone else deserves to be uncomfortable other than us for once."

The table in the conference room was already disappearing into the floor when they stepped inside. Normandy's unique communication device was likely the one piece of technology on the ship that she couldn't take apart and put back together again, which meant that it both intrigued and worried her. Now at least she would get to see it in action for the first time as Shepard pulled her into the center of the room, a shimmering holographic column springing up around them. A half-second ticked by and then the room was replaced by something far more expansive, a dark and mostly empty office overlooking a pulsating blue star.

Sitting in a chair was the man that she had heard about often but never seen, nothing of particular note except his glowing eyes. Obviously cybernetic. A thin stick was in his hand, smoldering at the tip before he snuffed it out at their appearance. It was then that she noticed what was different about him. He carried himself in the same way Shepard did, like someone that didn't simply show authority but simply displayed it naturally.

"Shepard... and Miss Zorah. This is unexpected."

Shepard shrugged. "You sent me an emergency call in the middle of the night. Be glad I didn't bring the entire crew in here to get a good look at you. Of course I wasn't exactly expecting to hear from you after our last conversation."

"I might have been unhappy at what I consider your short-sighted choice regarding the Collector Base, but I am not a fool, Shepard."

"Good to hear. Tali, meet the Illusive Man as he calls himself," the spectre said, gesturing towards the seated man.

She nodded at him, conflicting emotions running through her mind. "Your orders, which I'm sure they were, cost lives aboard the Idenna. But you also brought Shepard back when no one else good. I should thank you for that at least."

"Despite whatever you may think of me, Miss Zorah, everything I have done has been for the betterment of humanity, not out of spite or hatred. What happened aboard the Idenna has nothing to do with my opinion of quarians or any other race. I brought Shepard back for the same reason, he is our greatest hope to unite the galaxy against the Reapers," the older man explained.

"Maybe. But don't forget I was on the original Normandy as well. I saw the experiments. And I know what you did on Akuze. To those men, to Shepard. Don't mistake what I said for trust."

"Fair enough. I don't need your trust, only your belief that we both have a common enemy that dwarfs any possible conflict between us."

"What is this about?" Shepard demanded. "EDI said you had information about the attack yesterday."

The Illusive Man stood, nodding at them. "I do. Before you ask, it had nothing to do with Cerberus. No, this was someone with more resources than even I can marshal. I can only assume that the Shadow Broker is involved."

"The Shadow Broker?"

"Indeed," he said. "I only now realized that even my own systems had been infiltrated. I sent you a message days ago. When you didn't respond immediately I assumed that it was due to the Normandy undergoing repairs. But when I intercepted this particular message but received reports of no activity on the Normandy I knew something was wrong."

"Message?" Shepard asked. "You're still spying on me?"

Rather than respond the Illusive Man stepped over to his chair, tapping a few buttons until a hologram appeared in the air, a large screen that showed an extranet message. It was simple, the glowing orange lettering easy enough to read as it hung there.

To: John Shepard

From: Liara T'Soni

Subject: I need your help.

Please, meet me on Illium immediately. This is an emergency. Please, Shepard.

End of Line.

"What the hell is this?" the spectre demanded.

"Exactly. I might not have observation devices on your ship anymore, Shepard, but I am still fully aware of your psych profile. You're never one to turn down a call for help, even from an estranged former crew member. So I did some checking. It seems to messages I sent never arrived, nor did this one. Which leads me to conclude that your system has been compromised."

"Compromised?" Tali said. "With EDI on board? And I ran the scans myself looking for malicious programs that you had left there in the first place!"

The Illusive Man lit another cigarette. "Neither yourself or the AI, however advanced, are infallible, Miss Zorah. Quite likely this was something both simple and effective, a program catching the extranet messages before they ever transmitted to the Normandy's systems. Either way it seems your culprit is clear. I would be surprised if the sudden interest in Thane's son or Orianna were not also engineered by the Shadow Broker."

"Damn, I should have thought of this... what about your agents with Miranda's sister? Can they be trusted?" Shepard asked.

"Few people are untouchable as you have discovered, but the men I assigned to that detail were among my best. Any danger to Orianna would be from an outside force."

"Then there's only one thing to do."

"Follow the trail where it leads. Find Liara T'Soni and I suspect you'll find the Shadow Broker," the Illusive Man concluded.

"Illium," Tali muttered.

She couldn't believe that Liara would even ask Shepard for help, not after what had happened the last time they met. The spectre had never went into detail about what they had said to one another in that meeting, aside from the parts she was able to piece together after his drunken breakdown, but that small amount had left her angry. Now she was asking for help. And Shepard was riding off to her rescue like he always did.

"Good luck, Commander. If I locate any additional information I'll contact you via this method. It seems until this threat is dealt with that even supposedly secure extranet communication is suspect."

With that the conversation with over, the dark expanse of the Illusive Man's office being replaced by the familiar metal of the Normandy's conference room. So not only did she always have to wonder how much Cerberus knew about her, about them, now the Shadow Broker was spying on them too. She looked to Shepard.

"The Shadow Broker... to think I was trying to sell him information when we met until Fist betrayed me."

Shepard nodded, giving her a faint smile. "At least that turned out for the best. I'm going to talk to Joker. Looks like it's time to cast off. At least the repairs are mostly finished. Our break is over."

"I guess so," she said sadly, thinking of a dozen other things she wished they could have done. "I'll head to engineering."

"And I'll go pry Joker away from that damn movie and get us moving."

They parted ways at the elevator on the crew deck and she slapped the button for the engineering deck. All Tali wanted was another all too brief night together with a certain human... and they couldn't even manage that without being interrupted thanks to her need for her damned suit. She sighed in frustration and headed into engineering. There was always more work to be done.

* * *

The Normandy's drives flared to life once more as the frigate pulled away from the Citadel's docks. Joker's hands were flying across the console, making slight adjustments and checking power levels across the ship while he merely watched. Despite their truncated shore leave the pilot seemed to be almost gleeful... the joy he got from helming the Normandy apparently trumping any other form of recreation.

"Status?"

"Looking good, Commander," Joker said. "Drive output is great, full power, no pesky holes in the ship. The Normandy is as good as new."

"There was not, however, time to make all of the requested cosmetic changes," EDI added.

Joker rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea... Cerberus really did like sticking their logo on stuff. You'd think they were a National Combat League team instead of a shadowy terrorist organization. Not like it matters, the important parts work."

"Very true, Jeff."

"I'll leave you two to it then. Get us to Illium as quickly as possible," Shepard ordered.

"Of course, Commander," pilot and AI echoed in unison.

He shook his head, walking away. Those two got along far too well these days. But between them both the Normandy did things no other frigate could, so he wasn't going to complain. After all, there was a good chance he would need the Normandy showing up at the right moment to pull himself and the rest of the ground team out of the fire again sometime soon. Crossing the CIC Shepard stepped into the conference room where the rest of the team had assembled.

"Ladies, gentlemen... synthetic platforms," the spectre began. "I requested we all meet because we have a new mission. This one isn't directly related to our ongoing efforts to stop the Reapers, but rather due to a certain individuals apparent decision to engage us. I have just learned from the Illusive Man that the Shadow Broker is the likely source of the attacks against the Normandy's crew."

"You have located the Shadow Broker?" Samara asked.

"No. But one of my former crew, Liara T'Soni, might have. At the very least the Shadow Broker considers her a threat. The Illusive Man was able to provide me with a message that had been intercepted before it reached me."

Garrus sat up a little straighter. "Liara? She messaged you asking for help after... last time?"

"Yes, Garrus, she did," he replied, tone making it clear he wasn't up for a discussion of the matter. "We are in transit to Illium now."

"Heard of this Broker guy, the cons always talked about him like he was the fuck'n bogey man. Knew shit about you that you didn't even know," Jack added. "You're telling me we're going to go kick his teeth in? Hell yea."

He chuckled. "That's the idea, Jack. We need to find him first, but when we do I'm going to do my best to take him and his organization apart. He was already working with the Collectors, that makes him our enemy even if he hadn't started attacking us."

"Why now?" Tali asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Why attack us now? I've been wondering since the Illusive Man said it earlier. I mean, if he really knows everything that goes on... why attack us now? What good does it do him?"

Zaeed nodded. "She's got a point. I've been around for a long time... the Broker was always pure business. All about the bloody credits, nothing personal, all that."

"I honestly don't know," Shepard said. "But the list of people capable of arranging the level of coordinated action we're currently dealing with is very small. I've ruled out Cerberus at this point, which other than us pissing off an entire government leaves the Broker as the most likely culprit."

"Ruled out Cerberus? Why? Because they attacked the cheerleader... I mean... Miranda's sis? They're all bastards, all the way up the chain," Jack countered, drawing out the operatives name through gritted teeth. At least she was making an effort.

"Because the Illusive Man brought this information to me in the first place. And while there

will eventually be a time when it's time for Cerberus to pay for the crimes it has committed, for now he has no reason to attack us. The one thing I agree with him on is that the Reapers supersede all other threats."

The convict looked mollified, if still a little unhappy, but didn't press the matter. But Legion, of all people, seemed to have another objection.

"Shepard-Commander. Probability of a single organic capable of managing a network of estimated size without assistance is only seventeen point three percent. More logical assumption lies in a decentralized network. Historical records also indicate continuous operative for hundreds of solar cycles. This exceeds the lifespan of all but two known organic species."

He shrugged. "It's possible that the Shadow Broker is simply the identify of any number of high level spymasters and information brokers. But any information we've ever gotten, be it from Cerberus or the Alliance, indicates a single entity. Hopefully we'll find out if that's correct or not soon."

"Hrmph. I do not like it. A real enemy would face their opponent. This 'Broker' hides in shadows like a skulking varren. It will be enjoyable to crush him," Grunt said.

"Or her," Samara countered. "I have seen too much of this galaxy to not suspect one of my own people to be capable of such."

"So what's the plan, Boss?" Garrus asked.

"There isn't one. Yet. We hit the ground on Illium and keep our eyes open. I'll pay Liara a visit, and I'm going to have some of you meet with any contacts we have on the planet. They might have information, and either way it's very possible they need protection."

"Right, winging it. So the usual then."

He ignored the comment and continued. "In the meantime: no important communications via the extranet. We don't know how far the Broker's claws reach, but assume that any message you send is compromised and act accordingly. In fact assume that anything you do, the Shadow Broker knows about. I'm not going to credit him with omniscience but if we just assume he already knows he can't surprise us with that information."

"That's kinda fuck'n creepy," Jack muttered.

"Very," Tali agreed. "I don't like the idea of anyone... watching me, listening in."

The ex-con gave a wicked smirk. "Yea, especially after vids like that last one. Never knew you quarians were quite so... flexible."

"I... just... shut up."

This of course did little suppress the less than tactful mirth of some of the members of his team, with Zaeed openly guffawing. Even Garrus' mandibles were twitching but he straightened up at a glare from Tali, who motioned at the shotgun at her back. He held up a hand.

"Alright. That's enough. Joker is going to get his for that little viewing choice already," Shepard said. "Just keep it together and be smart. This is different than what we've done before, we can't afford any slip ups. Until we land on the Shadow Broker like the fist of an angry god assume that any time you're not on this ship, you're in danger."

"Never thought I'd be going after the Broker... worked more than a few jobs through that mess of contacts of his," Zaeed said.

"His choice. Now it's time to pay for it."

* * *

_Sorry for the delay on this one, been very busy between trying to purchase a house and currently working on a D20 Saga edition RPG conversion for Mass Effect. As always, comments welcome and hopefully there are too many typos hiding in there._


	5. Chapter 5: The Hunted

"Absolutely not!"

"Tali, I know you're not thrilled with the idea-"

"'Not thrilled'? I am more than that, Shepard. I'm amazed we're even talking about this!" the quarian hissed. "Have you forgotten what happened the last time?"

He sighed, remembering the incident quite well. Tali's reaction wasn't exactly unexpected, though it had been a little more severe than he had anticipated. The engineer was pacing in front of the fish tank in his room, their room really, with her fists balled up at her sides. Every motion gave up that impression of pent up energy.

"I'm not the same man I was then. Thanks to you, I might add," Shepard pointed out, reaching out to grasp her wrist and stop her pacing. "But I need to talk to Liara alone the first time. Things were said before... I need to know that we can work together on this."

The tension was still present but he could feel it lessen just a little as he spoke, shifting his grip so he could slowly rub his thumb across Tali's knuckles. Finally she gave an exasperated sigh.

"And what if she can't? Wrex, Garrus... me. We all accepted what happened, but Liara and Ashley both acted like it was a personal betrayal that you were still alive."

Shepard shrugged. "I have to try. Liara was a member of this crew. She was a friend to both of us. If she's in trouble we have to try."

"I still don't like it," Tali said, shaking her head. "But I guess I just have to trust you. It just feels like we're retracing our steps, back where we were before..."

"A lot of things are different now, us among them. You don't have to worry about me falling back into old patterns," he assured her.

"What about the rest of us? Are we just going to be hiding on the ship for this little meeting of yours?"

"No. We've got friends on Illium. And being our friend right now is a dangerous prospect. I've sent out warnings to anyone we've had good relations with, but I'm going to split you guys up. Our detective contact might have some information about what's going on around Illium and you and Garrus at least are going to pay a visit to a certain bartender," Shepard explained, walking over to the couch and taking a seat on the dark leather, Tali settling in beside him.

"I see. I was wondering how Quin'Sala was doing," the engineer mused.

"Aethyta seemed the type that would take care of her."

"I'm sure. Besides, how could she not manage to do well for herself? Not many quarians can claim to have been purchased by the Commander Shepard," she teased.

"Don't remind me. Every time I think about that planet and start to consider that maybe it's not so bad I remember that," the spectre said with distaste before giving a small smile. "Besides, I have the only quarian I need right here."

Tali's chin dropped in that way that told him she was blushing. "I don't know what's worse, that you sound like a one of those vids Kelly likes when you say things like that or that I like it."

"I'll remember to keep it up then."

His omni-tool beeped once, alerting him to their approach to Illium, causing his smile to falter a little. The truth was he wasn't looking forward to this meeting anymore than Tali was. Liara had definitely changed in the years since the destruction of the Normandy, and while he had been able to finally accept that he couldn't take the blame for her every decision he still felt responsible. His only hope now was that if they were able to locate the Shadow Broker that finally confronting the shadowy entity would be cathartic for her.

"Time for work. Grab Garrus... take Legion with you too. If anyone asks just tell them you made him from spare parts."

"Tell them I made a geth from spare parts?" Tali asked dryly.

"Most people wouldn't know a geth if it bit them on the ass. And I'd believe it if you told me you built a 'synthetic assistant', as Citadel customs called him."

"Geth don't have mouths, John, they can't bite anything."

"Most people don't know that, though. Just proves my point."

The quarian shook her head in amusement. "I will take your word for it."

"Good to hear," he said with a smirk. "I'll have Samara take the others and pay a visit to the detective. Everyone meets back at the bar when they're done."

"Okay. I'm going to stop by one of the markets on the way, they say you can get everything on Illium and Urz needs food."

He chuckled at the mention of Urz. The large dog-like reptile had been on Tuchanka months ago when they had stopped by the planet to help Grunt and had become quite attached to Shepard during his brief stay. In a moment of guilt he brought the varren with them rather than abandon it on Tuchanka, a decision that had turned out to be wise. When the Collectors had attacked the Normandy it had been Urz that had saved Joker and allowed the pilot and EDI to purge the ship of invaders. When the battle at the Collector base was over and he thought the loyal animal had been lost the crew had been surprised to find the varren hiding in the lower decks of engineering.

Now their 'ship pet' lived on the cargo deck and even had a specially built 'pen' for when the cargo deck was in use. It had been an addition Miranda insisted on during the repairs when a few workers had run screaming out of the vessel at Urz's appearance. Most everyone seemed to like the odd critter, though, with its earnest appearance and generally friendly demeanour towards people he was familiar with.

"Probably a good idea. Wouldn't want Miranda complaining that we're not taking care of 'our pet'."

Tali nodded. "Ignoring the fact that I've caught her petting him more than once."

"Let her keep her illusion of immunity to Urz's charms a little while longer," Shepard replied with a laugh.

His omni-tool beeped again, repeatedly this time. Shepard sighed and walked over, lightly tapping his forehead to her visor, the closest they could come to a kiss under normal circumstances.

"Time to get this over with. I'll see you when it's over."

* * *

Illium was the same press of busy people in well-tailored clothes that Shepard remembered from the previous visit. Everyone looked clean and pleasant enough, but he knew what was beneath the polished surface: enough dirt to make Omega look like a pleasant vacation spot. Clearly everyone on the planet wasn't a cold-eyed capitalist or backstabbing opportunist but the environment was certainly more favorable to their kind than elsewhere in the galaxy. Noveria with more glam and less chill.

The combat armor he wore felt more natural here than on some battlefields he'd been on. He had debated wearing something more casual, but had decided against it. There was always the risk that trouble would start and it wasn't as if he needed to make any particular impression on Liara. It was more a question of if he would be able to get through to her after their last encounter.

He slowly trudged up the steps that led to Liara's office, noting that the desk her former assistant had used was still empty. Likely she hadn't trusted anyone enough to fill the position after the woman's betrayal. With no one to announce him he pressed the door control and waited. He was about to press the button again when the door slid open to reveal a dimly lit room with a chair facing the dark windows.

"Liara?" Shepard said, stepping inside.

Polarized windows kept the afternoon light from penetrating the room and only the faint orange glow of the active console shed much light. Shepard frowned and stepped towards Liara's desk, his hand drifting towards the pistol at his hip. Something wasn't right... a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. What if he had arrived too late?

His answer came in the form of the door sliding shut behind him. The chair spun slowly to reveal a form that was definitely not Liara T'Soni, but rather a human man of average build. His head was shaved but a small beard of black hair traced his jawline and around his lips. There was a heavy pistol in his hand, pointed casually in Shepard's direction. The unknown man inclined his head at him in an almost respectful gesture.

"Commander Shepard. I must say it's an honor," the man said. "Who would have thought one man would have made the galaxy look differently at the human race."

"I do what I can... and if it's such an honor maybe you shouldn't be pointing a gun at me."

The smile on his face was devoid of humor. "Afraid I can't do that, but it is an honor. The fact that I got this contract will probably be the highlight of my career. It's just business, you understand."

"Where's Liara?" Shepard asked simply. No reason to beat around the bush now.

"Not important to you now. My contacts got word to me that you were in system. I deduced this would be your first stop, it appears as if I was correct. Others have been hired to deal with Ms. T'Soni," the assassin answered. His voice was level, accent cultured and clipped. Educated, probably military at some point.

"You're fairly calm for someone facing a spectre. What if I'd brought back up?"

The man shrugged, pistol still held unwaveringly in his grip. His own hand itched to draw his weapon, but improved reflexes or not he doubted he could draw and fire faster than his opponent could squeeze a trigger. At least not when it was fairly obvious that the one holding the gun was a trained killer. He'd brought an appropriately heavy gun, a Carnifex from the look of it, and at almost point blank range it would be a close thing if his armor would stop the shot. Assuming the assassin didn't aim for the head.

"My employer provided a very expansive dossier that led me to conclude you'd come alone. Psych profiles, known associates, favored weapons... the quarian was a surprise, but from what I can tell your best friend is a turian so I guess it shouldn't have been that shocked. Not that I'm judging, mind you. I'm sure she's quite the girl. Those Terra Firma types just feed off of fear," he explained, sounding like he was having a conversation with an acquaintance at a bar rather than a target. "You know he even had a section on your preferred foods if I wanted to poison you? Didn't seem right, though. A man like you shouldn't die to poison."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Shepard responded dryly.

"You should. Others might not have had the same level of respect," his would be killer said, standing slowly and pushing the chair back. With his free hand he straightened the jacket that hung over the form fitting black body armor he wore beneath. "Even watched your funeral two years ago on the news. Real tragedy."

He gave a low chuckle. "Well, if nothing else you get credit for being the most polite person that's tried to kill me. I've worked with another assassin. Too bad you chose to be on the wrong side of a gun from me."

"It's all about manners. They're what separates us from the animals. I appreciate the discourse but I'm afraid we're on a tight schedule. Again, it has been an honor, Commander. I will send my condolences to your widow."

"Not yet."

"I wish I could accommodate you, Shepard. I really do. But this conversation is over..."

The assassin straightened his arm and leveled the pistol at Shepard's head, finger tightening on the trigger. Shepard's time was out and he acted, sending an uncontrolled burst of biotic power out as he threw himself forward. A shot streaked past where he'd been standing a moment before, the other man firing even as he was staggered back by the sudden burst of force. Disciplined. Not giving him time to recover the spectre charged forward, slamming his shoulder into the man and sending him flying back to strike the window heavily, weapon spinning out of his grip.

"I meant we're not married yet, she can't be my widow," Shepard growled, his own gun now in hand and pointed at his assailant.

"Marvelous... biotics. Even he didn't have that information in the dossier!" the other man laughed. "Unfortunately, Commander, you are not unique in that regard."

The assassin pulsed once with dark energy and Shepard barely had time bring his arms up before a wall of force struck him, knocking him off his feet and sliding him a few meters on his back across the room. He glanced at the weapon in his hand and noticed that the casing was cracked, faint sparks coming from the thermal magazine port, silently cursing his luck.

He rolled to his feet, drawing the worn combat knife at his back. The assassin did the same, producing a longer, double-edged blade that rested easily in his hand. His eyes seemed to flash with excitement as he hopped over the desk.

"This is... much better. I'm glad you didn't disappoint."

Shepard shook his head. "You're out of your damn mind."

"An interesting statement considering the circumstances of your return and the friends you keep, Commander," the assassin replied.

Discussion ended when his assailant leapt forward. This time he was prepared for the biotic surge, countering the blast of energy with one of his own, two forces meeting with a static crackle. A fist immediately followed the burst of energy that he caught with his arm, but the snap kick to the gut sent Shepard staggering back. His opponent was fast. Very fast. A fact only made more apparently by the blade that missed his neck by centimeters when he shifted to the side and lashed out with his left hand in a quick jab. The blow didn't do much harm to the other man but it created space.

The two opponents circled each other slowly, sometimes closing the distance to deliver a few rapid strikes, each blocked and retaliated on, to be blocked in turn. Of the two of them Shepard was the slower, but he was also wearing heavier armor and possessed superior strength. Of course a long, thin blade like the one he was facing would easily slide between the molded armor plates that were designed to deflect mass accelerator rounds.

"N7 training at work I see. They teach you well. I was in the Alliance myself, but they decided they didn't want me," the assassin said. "Social adjustment problems. Long list of things in my psych report. But it turned out for the best I think."

Before he could respond the assault renewed, the other man coming in low and then striking upwards. Shepard jerked back knocking the blade aside but he still felt the touch of steel on his cheek and then a warm trickle down his face. Pushing forward he brought his knee up, earning a satisfying thump when it connected with his opponent's chest. The knife lashed out again but found no purchase on the armor of his thigh. He tried to bring his own weapon down but found only air as the assassin bounded back.

"One more for your collection, Shepard. I'm sure the rest of those scars are equally well earned."

He reached up and touched his cheek, fingers coming back slick looking in the low light. At this rate it would be a slow death of a thousand cuts, his opponent recovered quickly, moved fast, and had biotics to fall back on that he was likely more trained with using than the spectre. This needed to end soon.

"Do you always talk this much to the people you kill?" he asked.

"Only the truly special ones."

The assassin came at him wreathed in biotic energy but this time Shepad didn't try to dodge the attack, instead dropping his shoulder into the blow. Pain shot through his arm as the blade penetrated the plates, it's narrow point and the energy behind it being more than enough to accomplish the goal. Despite the pain he grinned as the knife bound up in the thick armor.

"My turn."

Releasing the dagger, leaving it protruding from his shoulder, the killer attempted to disengage but he lashed out with a headbutt that staggered the smaller man. An attack to bring his own blade into his opponent's side was blocked by a well placed elbow. Rather than trying to keep up the exchange Shepard charged again forward, driving his good shoulder into the man's chest and carrying him past the desk.

The room echoed with a heavy thunk as their combined weight slammed into the large window of Liara's office. A spider web of cracks radiated out from where his assailant's back had struck the surface. He absorbed another hard blow to the side of the head, countering by dropping below the other man's guard and sinking his knife into the meat of his thigh. To his credit the assassin didn't scream, gritting his teeth and giving off a subdued growl of pain.

"Well played... Commander," he hissed.

"I'm getting very tired of people trying to kill me. But if you give me the information I want then I might just consider letting you live," Shepard replied, keeping his hand on the blade. "Now, where is Liara?"

"I'm afraid I was telling the truth the first time. I have no idea where your asari is."

A burst of biotic power tried to shove him back without warning, but it wasn't strong enough to knock him down, only stagger him momentarily. He had been right to assume the man had better control than him, he hadn't even gotten a warning before the biotic pulse occured. The opening was enough for his opponent to throw himself to the side, grabbing the discarded pistol from before and raising himself up on his good knee. Shepard simply reacted, lashing out with a surge of power that caught the assassin full in the chest. He was lifted off his feet an hurled back, into the glass. The concentrated force was more than the already damaged window could sustain and it shattered under the assault, sending the assassin out into the floor below.

He ran to the window and looked down to see his assailant sprawled across one of the consoles of the trade floor. Glass had showered those directly below Liara's office and people were darting back and forth in panicked motions looking up. Not wanting to give enough time for a renewed attack he jumped down, landing heavily and suppressing a grunt of pain as his shoulder was jarred by the impact.

He needn't have worried. When he approached the assassin gave him a bloody smile but didn't even attempt to move aside from coughing. It was a wet, unpleasant sound. The kind of sound that spoke of blood in a man's lungs.

"Not how... I had pictured it turning... out," the man said through labored breaths then smiled, teeth stained with crimson. "Still, dying at the... at the hand of Commander Shepard... has to count for something."

"Give me something and maybe you'll get medical attention fast enough to live through this."

"I have... nothing to give. And little time... ribs punctured, medigel not exactly... going to help. So take a warning instead. The Broker is afraid of something... afraid of you. He won't stop. Not until one of you dies. Good luck, Commander. We all... earn our lives... everyday... in this world. Bloody... good show."

The spectre watched as the man's eyes became unfocused, his muscles slackening. A steady trail of blood dripped down the side of the console while those around looked on in horror. Such a strange assassin, he could only wonder what had brought the man to this point... what part in his life had put him on that path. His omni-tool beeped rapidly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Shepard. Go ahead," he said, trying not to breath too heavily.

"Boss!" Garrus' voice came over the line. "It sounds like shots coming from the bar, we're almost there."

"Damn! I'm on my way," he replied immediately.

Shepard looked at the dead man for a brief second longer and shook his head, pulling his knife free of the corpse's leg. He remembered the route to the bar fairly well and took off at a jog, wincing with every other footfall that jostled the blade stuck in his arm. Instinct said to pull the damned thing out, but training and experience told him the opposite. As soon as he pulled it out he'd start bleeding more heavily, something he didn't have time for at the moment.

Keeping his left arm tucked in tightly he pushed his way through the crowds until rounding the corner that led to his destination. Tali, Garrus, and Legion were all crouched by the doorway with weapons drawn. The geth's optic turned in his direct, flaps raising curiously.

"Shepard-Commander. You appear to be leaking blood-plasma. Do you require medical assistance?"

"Keelah! I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone... what-" Tali began before he cut her off with a sharp hand motion.

"Later. Give me a gun, we go in on three."

Garrus tossed him a pistol that he caught in his good hand and checked the thermal clip. He gave them a nod and hit the door release with the butt of the pistol, stepping inside while his companions flowed in behind him like a well-oiled machine. Tali scanning the left, Garrus right, Legion bringing up the rear.

The precision was unnecessary. As was the assistance. A solider in black armor was sprawled unconscious across a table, two more laying limp against the wall. The fourth was floating in mid-air, wreathed in dark energy and struggling futilely. Matriarch Aethyta was standing in the middle of the room, his face curled in a look of disdain while a veiled head poke up from the other side of the bar holding a pistol.

"Ah! W-Wait! We work for-"

"I don't give a damn who you work for. Enjoy the trip down," the matriarch said.

With that the armored man went flying over her head and past the balcony, a long scream trailing off as he descended. Shepard shook his head, deactivating the pistol in his hand and stepping farther into the room. The asari fixed him with a sharp look as he approached.

"I should have known a few thugs wouldn't be an issue in this particular bar."

"And I should have known if trouble was afoot that you were on Illium again, Shepard," Aethyta replied dryly.

"Are there anymore?" Garrus asked, scanning the room with his weapon still at the ready.

"Just the three on the ground and they're not going anywhere. Security will probably show up soon, late as usual. They can have them. Well, that's taken care of. Can I get you a drink while you explain why there are soldiers coming to shoot up my bar?"

Shepard laughed and then winced. "Sure... ah... you wouldn't happen to have a medkit lying around too would you?"

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Shepard yelled.

The matriarch was holding the dagger that she'd just yanked out of his shoulder in her hand, looking at it and giving him an amused look. "You'll be fine, it didn't go in deep enough to hit the bone thanks to that armor of yours."

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt," he protested.

"Spectres," the matriarch said with a roll of her eyes, setting the bloody knife down on the bar.

The place had been cleared out, Aethyta declaring it closed after security had arrived and taken the three unconscious men with them. They had questioned him briefly regarding the altercation in Liara's office but there wasn't much to be done for it. A little property damage and a dead man who didn't show up in any official registry. That was what insurance was for on Illium. Now he was sitting at the bar with Garrus and Tali, getting some rough medical attention from an asari matriarch while the quarian they'd met on their previous visit was starting at Legion from across the room. The pistol still sat on the bar next to her.

"It's okay, Quin'Sala... I swear that he is not dangerous. It's a lot to take in but I promise," Tali was saying, trying to reassure the uneasy girl.

"But it's a geth!"

"I had the same reaction... worse, really, but there are apparently a great many things we don't know about them. This geth saved my life and Shepard's life more than once. I want to hate it but I've learned to accept it."

Aethyta shook her head. "You keep odd company. Quarians, turians, now geth?"

He gritted his teeth as she helped him pull the upper body armor over his head. The shirt underneath was stained with blood, the large expanse of red catching Tali's attention and causing a sound of displeasure to echo from her modulator. It seemed his injuries were enough to distract both quarians from their discussion and even Legion.

Quin'Sala leaned across the bar to keep a better look. "Oh keelah! Shouldn't we be getting him to a doctor? How much blood can humans lose?"

"He'll be fine. Big strong human. Lots of blood in there," the matriarch told the girl

One tug tore his already damaged shirt to expose his shoulder, the asari dragged a wet towel over the wound and smearing on a large glob of medigel, much to his relief. Looking over her shoulder at the approaching quarian Aethyta turned over her medic duties. Tali took the towel and examined his shoulder, looking back to him after a moment.

"What the hell happened, John?" Tali demanded. He couldn't tell if her voice was more concerned or angry.

"It wasn't her," he assured her. "She wasn't even there. An assassin was waiting. He got the drop on me and things got... messy. He was good, very good. Ex-Alliance of some kind, biotic abilities. Fast."

"And very dead now, I'd assume?" Garrus asked.

"Yea. Ended up having to throw him out of the window at Liara's office."

"Those windows don't open..."

"Correct."

The turian quirked a ridged brow. "Ouch."

"Can't you go a few days without getting hurt? It feels like every time we're apart you come back bloody," Tali fussed, settling a bandage over his shoulder and pressing down gently. Her hands then moved to his face, dabbing away the blood drying there and applying a thin layer of gel. "Always something cut, broken..."

"I'm fine, love," he replied quietly, taking the towel from her and wiping his blood off of her fingers before bringing her hand up to his lips. He could see her eyes soften slightly behind her visor.

The quarian sighed. "You've gotten enough scars for a lifetime. Just... try not to get anymore than you have to."

"If you love birds are done over there... anyone want to explain to me why you got stabbed in the first place? And why I've got uppity mercs walking into my bar to start trouble?" Aethyta interrupted.

He coughed and released his grip on Tali's fingers, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah... yea, sorry about that. It looks like you're suffering from the fallout of associating with me. The Shadow Broker has been causing problems for anyone connected with the Normandy or myself. Hopefully it won't be a problem much longer, the rest of my team will be here soon."

The bartender shrugged. "I can handle a few mercs, but I can't be here all the time. I'm teaching the girl here to stick up for herself but combat armor and assault rifles are more than a drunk with friendly hands or the occasional troublemaker."

"Aethyta has been teaching me a lot," Quin agreed eagerly. "And I've got the simulators up and running upstairs. They've been a hit."

"Yea, the girl's been a real help. Hasn't quite the hang of everything yet but seems like the Goddess played her hand well with the mess that came about last time. The simulators make us real popular with the working crowd and the regulars seem to like her even if she hasn't got the whole bartender thing down," the asari said.

"Your future _hesh'alan_ will appreciate what you've learned," Tali told her.

The other quarian nodded, sounding a little sad. "Even at the rate we're going it will still be a year before I can be out of that stupid contract... but at least I'll be able to return to the Flotilla knowing more about the galaxy. I'm... going to miss this place, though."

"Don't go getting all sentimental on me, girl," Aethyta said, wagging a finger at her. He could hear the fondness in the woman's voice, though.

"I'm sure you can return," Shepard said. "Especially if by continuing to help this place you can also help the fleet."

"You're right," Quin'Sala replied after a moment's thought, voice carrying a much more relieved tone.

The spectre made a mental note to ask Tali what it was like for most quarians that returned from their Pilgrimage as he typed a few commands into his omni-tool. Their own situation was rather unique, but Quin'Sala had just proved that other quarians formed strong attachments to others during their journeys. Did they keep in contact after returning the Flotilla or was it simply a chapter of their life that was typically considered over? Every time he thought he was getting the hang of it Shepard realized there was more he needed to learn.

Shaking himself out of his reverie when his omni-tool beeped. It seemed the others hadn't gotten much information from detective Anaya, but at least had provided a warning. The report of his altercation had come in to her office while they were there but had been listed as non-emergency. He glanced over at Aethyta.

"You're going to have to be on guard for a little while yet. I've got the rest of my team on the way here."

"Don't worry, trouble shows up and they'll find more people to clean up at ground level. Maybe its the krogan father showing through but I'm not one to back down from a fight."

A few moments of silence passed before Garrus finally spoke up. "What's the next step, Boss?"

"We need to find Liara. She's not at her office and the assassin I fought told me they'd hired 'others' to take care of her. The problem is I don't even know where to start looking. I was having EDI scan Illium's registry but Liara doesn't have an address listed other than her office," Shepard replied. "And I'm not getting any response on any of the old comm frequencies. Was worth a shot."

"Shepard-Commander. It is possible that Biotic-Liara has already been neutralized or captured by hostile forces," Legion added. "Data retrieved from ship databases suggest formidable ability but statistical likelihood of eluding well-informed pursuers decreases rapidly over time-"

"Wait. Liara? Liara... T'Soni?" Aethyta asked, cutting the machine off. "You're here because of her?"

Quin had once again fixed the geth with a nervous glance but received a reassuring pat from Tali. He was far more interested in the matriarch's tone. It was the first time he'd heard her sound anything that resembled hesitant or unsure.

"Yes. She was a former member of my crew. The last two years she's been trying to bring down the Shadow Broker here on Illium as an information broker herself. I can only imagine that she's one of his targets as well."

Aethyta nodded. "I know who she is. She has a penthouse in one of the recently built spires south of here. I'll upload the address to your omni-tool."

As promised a second later his omni-tool blinked and an address appeared, displaying the spire and level the apartment occupied. The program was automatically showing the fastest route and availability of aircars in the transit system. He looked at the asari in surprise.

"How do you know where Liara lives?"

"I just do. You need to get there fast if there was already an assassin waiting for you. That's one of the nicer spires they've built recently. Security is tight. But nothing is impenetrable."

"You're right. I'll ask later how you know her," Shepard agreed, looking to Tali. "Help me get this armor back on... we've got to get moving."

* * *

It hadn't taken long to get himself strapped back in. His shoulder still throbbed and his shirt was a mess but bother could be dealt with for the time being. The fact that Aethyta had known Liara's whereabouts when his amazingly advanced AI couldn't locate her was odd but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Now they were in an aircar, speeding through the shining towers of Illium with Garrus at the controls. Tali sat next to him in the car while Legion had stayed behind at the bar at his insistence. Quin'Sala might not have been completely convinced of the machine's good intentions but after the last attack he wasn't going to leave the place without support while waiting for the rest of his team to arrive.

The skies had darkened as soon as they left, the afternoon light obscurred by clouds as a rain began to fall from the sky. A scattered drizzle at first that quickly escalated into a steady beat on the windshield of the aircar. A few flashes of lightning in the distance made the closest towers glow like silver spikes in the storm.

"I just don't get this. Out of the blue we've got the Shadow Broker on our ass like we owe him money," Garrus complained. "Did you do something to piss him off when I wasn't paying attention?"

"Nothing beyond the usual. The assassin said that he thought the Broker was afraid of something. Maybe of me. I really don't know. But for some reason he's declared a personal war on us," he replied. "We know that the Broker was involved with the Collectors. Maybe he got word they're out of the picture."

"Indoctrinated bugs never struck me as the type demand a lot of loyalty. Especially from a mercenary like the Shadow Broker," the turian pointed out.

"I agree, but I don't have a better explanation. There are too many coincidences for it to be chance. It takes resources to find someone like Miranda's sister."

"Do you think Miranda and her team are okay? We don't even know where her sister is," Tali asked.

"We can't get messages directly but apparently we got some information third hand from the Illusive Man that EDI relayed to me. Miranda sent a communication saying that they had arrived on planet and were investigating but not much more than that. I've got confidence in them."

"Miranda and I might not have gotten along all that well but so do I," the quarian agreed. "She's gotten a lot better. But I definitely wouldn't want to piss her off."

Garrus nodded, ducking under another car to speed ahead of them. "Yea, have to say 'Cerberus' top operative' definitely wasn't a title I thought I'd be on friendly terms with, but she isn't all bad. Stuck with us until the end and beyond. Makes her alright in my book."

"Which means we need to end this at the source. Sooner rather than later," he said. "We can't keep this up for long. As much as I hate to admit it we're going to be stretched too thin to protect everyone before long."

Tali glanced at him, clearly concerned. "Who else might be a target?"

"I don't know... most the people we know can handle themselves. Anyone that goes after Wrex is an idiot. Anderson and Hackett both have the Alliance to watch their backs just like my mother on the Orizaba... and I can't imagine the Broker could do much to the Migrant Fleet. But it's all the little people that get caught up in the chaos. Thane's son. Quin'Sala and Aethyta. There are twenty four Cerberus crew on the Normandy most of which have families."

He sighed. "If we don't stop this now then eventually someone innocent is going to get hurt or killed. Not because of anything they did wrong, but just because of some vague connection to me. I just hope someone hasn't already."

Garrus glanced back at him with a wry look. "How many times have you given me that speech about Omega not being my fault?"

"Quite a few," Shepard admitted.

"Well, what goes around comes around. The Shadow Broker is to blame for the people that are getting hurt. Our job is just to find him and kick his ass, not accept guilt for him. Tell your boyfriend to stop being an idiot, Tali."

"As annoying as he is, Garrus is right. You almost dragged yourself down by trying to take responsibility for everything before," the quarian agreed.

He gave a rueful smirk. "Two against one. Alright, look let's just make sure we don't give him a chance to hurt anyone else."

"That we can agree on, Boss."

Finally they had arrived, Garrus bringing the aircar in to land at the nearest available pad. The landing wasn't exactly the most graceful thing ever executed but he couldn't complain about the efficiency if it got them moving faster. Popping the door they piled out, jogging to the doorway and slapping the elevator button repeatedly.

"Spirits I hate elevators," the turian growled.

"We all do," Shepard said when it finally arrived.

Garrus glanced slyly over to Tali. "We could continue that talk about your-"

"Shotgun, Garrus. And spectre. Not now," she shot back.

"Right. Shutting up."

Illium at least seemed to build their elevators for a speed other than snail-like, the doors opening after a thankfully brief ride to reveal and well appointed hallway. He noticed a doorway at the end of the hall, open. Blue lighting seemed to be flashing inside. Motioning to his two companions he dropped his hand to his pistol and advanced. Only to almost run into an asari that was paying more attention her omni-tool than where she was going.

"This area is locked down. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the asari said quickly. The woman was wearing a familiar uniform they'd seen before, Illium security. A holographic tape was across the door that said 'police only'.

"What happened here?"

"Your friend drew the attention of the wrong kind of people," a voice said from inside the room, stepping into view to reveal another asari. This one was wearing well-made combat armor and no other notable items of identification rather than the simple uniforms of the security forces.

"Your people are through here, officer," the other woman said, motioning him inside.

The Illium security officer visibly bristled. "You can't do that!"

The asari didn't even look at the protesting officer, simply turning her back and looking out at the impressive view the penthouse offered. "I just did. So can he. Isn't that right, Commander Shepard?"

The retort did little to mollify the irate asari but she complied without further protest, jerking a finger at her people and leading them out of the room. Once they were gone he stepped inside, Garrus and Tali following closely behind. Clearly something had happened here, the inside of the apartment was luxuriously appointed but there was glass scattered across the floor and items were overturned.

"And you are?" Shepard asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tela Vasir. Special tactics and reconnaissance."

His brow raised in surprise. "A spectre."

It explained the lack of markings on the armor and its clearly tailored quality. It was lighter than gear he wore and much more form fitting, but he suspected the kinetic barrier generator it contained was as strong as anything he had. The asari turned to face them, a smirk on her face as she looked him up and down.

"Another one, yes. I heard your own status was reinstated. Good to hear. You're one of our most famous members. I might even want to get you to sign my chest plate," she said.

"What's another spectre doing here on Illium?" Garrus asked.

"Illium is a hub of everything from less than legal importing to high level information trading. Seems like I end up back here often. And Shepard's not the only one with a reputation. Liara T'Soni was a name I knew quite well... looks like I got here late too."

"This is the Shadow Broker's work."

Vasir arched a brow at him. "The Shadow Broker? That's a dangerous enemy to have. People don't tend to live long when they piss off someone that knows everything about you."

"I'm not normal people," Shepard stated plainly. "We need to find Liara, she's the missing piece of this puzzle."

Tali was looking around the room before turning her attention back at the asari. "There's no sign of her at all?"

"Not that I've found. She must have cleared out quickly, no blood and even a professional wouldn't have been able to clean up that fast," Tela said, gesturing towards a considerable hole in the broad window. "Where she is now, though... your guess is as good as mine."

"She would have left something. Liara was a scientist first and foremost. Scientists take notes, document their work. There's something here, I know it," he said. "She can't have changed that much."

He remembered the old Liara, the naive young scientist that didn't know how to act in social situations. Excited with every scrap of information they uncovered about the protheans and amazingly brave despite her inexperience. Liara and Tali both had surprised him with their resilience in those first weeks as part of the team, and that youthful innocence had even given soldier and asari a brief connection before jumping into the chaos that was Ilos and the battle of the Citadel.

He looked over at Tali who had her omni-tool active, scanning the room. He couldn't bring himself to regret the course things had taken in the end, he was where he needed to be. But it could regret the price everyone had paid to get there. If nothing else he owed Liara all the help he could muster in memory of those better times.

Tela Vasir took in his small group and smirked once more.

"Then I guess we'd better start looking for this mysterious clue. Liara T'Soni must be found."

* * *

_Sorry for another delayed chapter! Mischief and mayhem abound, though, and the plot actual gets moving so hopefully that counts for something!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunter

Liara had clearly done well for herself as an information broker. The penthouse that she called home was expansive, covering more area than the Normandy's mess by a considerable margin and complimented by an impressive panorama of Illium's shining towers. It would be an idyllic view of prosperity, steady rain thumping against the glass, if not for the clean hole punched through the supposedly impenetrable material.

The other spectre, Tela Vasir, had already given him the run down. Whatever had made the shot it was powerful, likely a rifle as heavy as his own Widow. No blood indicated the sniper missed but Liara had cleared out quickly either way, leaving them with no idea of where she had gone. Nos Astra was a city of millions which would make it easy to hide in. Unfortunately it also made it difficult for the people that were trying to help you to do so.

Shepard had hoped that Vasir would have a better idea of where to start. She was the first spectre he'd met since gaining the position himself, and only the second at all after his brief association with Nihlus. Maybe it was his own personal connection to the events but she had seemed extremely casual about the entire affair. But then she had likely been doing this sort of things for decades while he had a tenure that could still be measured in months if you didn't count the two years he was listed as 'killed in action'.

"I'm not cut out for this," he sighed, lifting up an odd artifact that he assumed was prothean. It was a long shot but maybe Liara would have hidden something in one of her collection.

The sigh became a hiss when he forgot about his shoulder and lifted the item with both hands. Ignoring the protests from his wound he tried to ease the artifact back down gently. A second later a slightly smaller pair of hands joined his, bringing the heavy stone to rest. Tali shook her head with a tsking sound and touched his shoulder to check the puncture.

"You finally finished healing from the Collector Base and now this. Why didn't the armor seal the wound when Aethyta removed the blade in the first place?"

"Not enough impact to trigger bio-sealant and even if it had it would have sealed around the blade, armor wasn't designed with stabbing in mind," Shepard replied.

The quarian shook her head but didn't labor the issue and instead pressed some medi-gel into the small gap in his shoulder plate. "What now? Garrus and that other spectre haven't found anything either."

"Nothing other than the fact that your old shipmate had odd taste in decorations," Tela interjected suddenly, arching an inquisitive eyebrow at the pair. "A few ugly looking artifacts and pictures of planets I've never seen before. She apparently got her degree on Thessia, but I've been there. These holos definitely weren't taken there."

Shepard frowned and took the picture the other specter was holding. The holographic image shifted, at first showing the Normandy, and then changing to reveal ancient ruins. The stone columns were massive and choked with vines, statues looking down on the long corridor. Tela Vasir might have never been there but he had.

"Ilos," he said.

"Yea. Over here too," Garrus added, gesturing towards another image on the wall. "Never thought I'd see this place again. Figures Liara would keep pictures."

"She always was fascinated by the protheans. I wonder what she'll think when I tell her about the Collectors," Shepard replied.

Walking over to where Garrus was standing something caught his eye, causing him to glance back down at the picture in his hand. He realized the images were of the same part of Ilos, just because they entered the long tunnel that led to the Conduit. Flipping the picture in his hand he showed it to the turian.

"Look familiar?"

"It does... this is the same place in both images. Right before we went into the tunnel. This one is just more of a close up."

Tali had come up behind them, looking over their shoulders. "I hated that tunnel. Just remembering it still creeps me out."

"Wait, there's another of these," Garrus said, spinning on his heel and stalking across the room.

A desk was pushed against the wall and strewn with datapads. The turian rummaged through them until he came up with another small framed holo. Rather than a family picture or other reminder of the recent past it was once again a picture of the ruins on Ilos. This time of a single one of the prothean statues. He tapped the surface with one taloned finger.

"Here, a close up. That looks like the same statue to me."

"It is... Liara was obsessed with the protheans, but I can't believe this is chance. This one looks like..." Shepard trailed off.

He looked around the room until he spotted the item he was he had seen before. It was an ugly thing, the head from one of the prothean statues. Whether it was actually one of the ones from Ilos or elsewhere he didn't know but it matched the one item that appeared in all three pictures. Tali followed behind him, opening her omni-tool and scanning the artifact.

"I've already scanned the artifacts, Shepard. There's nothing there," Vasir informed him.

"Except these are prothean, and prothean stuff always seems to be a little strange. Which would explain why something might not show up on a scan. Help me with this, Garrus," he said, nodding towards the artifact. "You weren't on Ilos... this was meant for one of the five other people that would have been on that mission."

His turian complain lifted the large piece of stone with a grunt, while he and Tali examined its surface. It was the same stuff everything else in those ruins had been made of, a vaguely yellow-brown color and amazingly hard. Tali made a small sound of surprised and he saw her fingers delve into a crevice. A second later she was holding a small data disk.

Vasir shrugged. "It seems I underestimated you."

"Consider yourself lucky. Usually people that do that end up dead," Tali replied before he respond and walked to the small terminal on the nearby desk, popping the disk into the system. The recorded image of a salarian appeared.

"Looks like your friend records her calls and thought this one was particularly important," Vasir observed.

On the screen the call continued, with Liara addressing the salarian. Sekat, apparently. They were discussing something regarding narrowing down a location in a specific star cluster, possible even to an individual planet. Clearly the contact knew something was up, nervously questioning the possible danger of the information he was obtaining. The call ended, not terribly enlightening, but it did give them a new location: Baria Frontiers, where Sekat worked.

"That has to be where she's going," Garrus said. "Otherwise why bother hiding this particular piece of information?"

Shepard nodded. "Which means we need to get there before anyone else figures this out."

"I have a car outside and I know where the Baria Frontiers offices are," the other spectre said, motioning for them to follow. "Let's go."

* * *

"I'm going to enter from the upper floors so we can't miss her. Get moving and I'll meet you in the middle," Vasir said, practically shoving them out of the vehicle.

"So bossy," Garrus grumbled as the aircar sped off.

"You'll survive," Tali said dryly.

"Still, you'd think we'd get a little more respect. I mean our spectre killed a Reaper. Two, technically. What has she done?"

Shepard scanned the area where they'd been dropped off. The building was fairly broad and uninteresting block of gray by Illium standards. Dozens of people were milling about in the large square in front of the offices. No security officers and rushing civilians, with any luck it meant that they had beat Liara's pursuers to the punch. And at the very least the rain had subsided to a mere drizzle. At Garrus' comment he glanced back and arched an eyebrow.

"Your spectre? I wasn't aware that Urz and I were of the same social status."

His quarian companion nodded in agreement and stepped next to him, patting his arm. "Indeed. Watch your mouth, Garrus. He's not 'our' spectre."

He smirked. "At least I get some respect."

"He's my spectre."

"Hey!"

The turian pushed past him, shoulders shaking with mirth. "No argument, Tali. You can keep him."

Tali was giving him what passed for an innocent look from beneath her smokey visor and he merely shook his head, following after Garrus. They had made it half way across the wide open common area when the world shattered into light and sound. A rumble like distant thunder was the only warning he before the explosion knocked him off his feet, heat washing over him as tiny pieces of debris peppered his skin.

Shaking his head the spectre looked around, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears. "Tali? Garrus?"

"Fine," Garrus coughed. "We're both fine."

Already on her feet Tali was levering Garrus back to his before moving over to him. She wrapped her strong fingers around the wrist of his good arm and hauled upwards, dragging him up. He looked back at the building to see thick, black smoke pouring from the windows and fires still licking at the walls. People were staggering around, some dark with soot and clutching bleeding wounds where shrapnel had struck them.

"Liara!" he gasped.

One of Tali's hand's came up to her voice modulator. "Oh keelah..."

"Come on, we've got to move. She could still be alive," Shepard urged, running in the opposite direction of the fleeing civilians, his companions right behind.

Stepping past the shattered doorway they entered a hellish scene. The lower floor hadn't been hit by the main blast, but the concussive force along with the explosion overloading almost every piece of equipment had done plenty of damage. Windows were shattered and consoles sparked with errant energy. He saw at least half a dozen people crumpled in unnatural positions. There was nothing they could do for them now.

"Do you remember where she said this Sekat's offices were?" he asked the turian at his side.

"Third floor."

A scream echoed over the muted alarms and crackling fires, punctuated by the unmistakable staccato sound of automatic weapons fire. Tali had her shotgun in hand in a flash and Garrus' rifle wasn't far behind. He drew the pistol at his hip and motioning them silently towards the door. He pressed his right shoulder against the door frame and slapped the controls. There was a moment of hesitation, a buzz of damaged machinery, then the door jerked open.

Soldiers in dark armor and full face helmets that looked almost identical to the mercenaries that had tried to cause problems at Aethyta's bar were advancing through the smokey corridor. A woman was trying to desperately to flee, one of the men training a rifle on her back. This wasn't subtle. This was bombs and hired killers gunning down civilians. Was the Shadow Broker really this desperate to kill Liara?

Just as the mercenary stepped into the hall to get a clear shot at the fleeing woman he caught a flurry of mass accelerator rounds to the chest. Garrus' first burst had stripped away his kinetic barriers, the second tearing into his armor, while Shepard's heavy pistol and punched right through. He was dead before he hit the ground. Another of the dark-armored men rounded the corner to investigate this sudden resistance only to take a burst from Tali's shotgun full in the chest for his troubles. The fleeing woman ran straight into Garrus, slapping at his armor hysterically.

"No!"

"It's okay, ma'am. We're the good guys, you understand? We're here to help. Tell me what's happening," Garrus prompted, easily slipping back into the old soothing 'cop' voice that Shepard remembered from when they had first met. "Look at me, you're going to be fine. Just tell me what's going on."

"I don't know! There was an explosion and then those men just came in shooting anyone that was still moving. People were trying to run... and they just kept firing..." the woman sobbed.

"Go on, the path is clear just run straight ahead and get outside. Security will be here soon," the turian ordered.

Nodding numbly the woman ran past them and into the lobby, out into the courtyards. He could hear the sound of sirens in the distance. Illium security could contain any fires and help the wounded by they wouldn't be much help against private soldiers, well-equipped and extremely ruthless ones at that. They were on their own for this one, he had already looked to his omni-tool and found that his communications were jammed. Tali could probably break through it but they didn't have the time.

"They're clearing the building. We've got to move fast. Garrus, take point. Tali, I'm going to cover you while you work the doors. Chances are you're going to have to work your magic to get some of these to open," he ordered.

"Your shoulder going to take this, Boss?" Garrus asked.

"Cybernetics and medi-gel, I'll be fine. Chakwas can yell at me later, for now if we don't move these guys might get to Liara before we do."

Tali followed after him as they approached the staircase. "John... you have to accept the fact that she might already be dead."

He shook his head. "I don't have to accept anything. If they're pouring a hit squad into this place then they must assume she's not dead either. I'm not losing another member of my crew, Tali."

She didn't respond, merely nodding and continuing forward. The next floor was far more damaged than the last, fires still burning in places and significant blast damage scoring the walls. Furniture was bent and twisted, looking like it had been thrown across the room by an angry toddler that was frustrated with its toys. There were more dead here, most killed by the explosion, but a few had clearly been gunned down while they tried to flee.

"Company!" Garrus barked.

The first rounds streaked over their heads as all three of them dropped behind the nearest cover. Half a dozen of the black-armored mercenaries were fanning out from the nearby stairwell, laying down a steady volume of fire with military precision. He pointed at Tali and balled his hand into a fist before raising two fingers and waggling them like bunny ears. It was an odd hand signal they'd worked out long ago for her drone. The quarian nodded and tapped her omni-tool, a small micro-dart firing over the low wall.

He could hear the muffled sounds of surprise as the combat drone surged to life, structured mass effect fields giving the little ball of energy its shape and form. The crackling sound of its discharge was his cue to emerge from cover. One soldier leaned around a corner, the last mistake he would make as Shepard's first double tap punched straight through his face plate. Garrus and Tali both unleashed their own bursts of fire and he saw another of their attackers fall, clutching his leg. Before they could finish the job his nearest companion grabbed the armor of his neck and dragged him into cover.

"These guys are good," his turian companion said over the roar of gunfire.

"Yea, but they're down one and another is wounded. Means they've only got four at full strength," Shepard said. "I'm going to try some some biotic tricks to mess up their cover, soon as you get an opening you both take it."

They both nodded. Ignoring the pain in his arm and focusing his thoughts on his abilities he stood, bringing his hand down in a fist against the ground. A rapid string of collapsing mass effect fields thundered across the room in a devastating chain, sending debris flying along with the heavy desk two of the mercenaries were using for cover. It was a technique Jack had been trying to teach him... a very useful one it would seem. One of the soldiers was taken out at the knees by Tali's shotgun while the other was quickly taken apart by a few quick bursts from Garrus' assault rifle.

Using the momentary chaos he reached out again and gripped the charred piece of furniture in a biotic hold, hurling it in the direction of the remaining two enemy operatives. By forcing them to keep their heads down it gave time for Tali and her drone to circle around one side while Garrus flanked the other. Too late the mercenaries realized the danger, attempting to bolt for the stairs while firing wildly. They didn't make it far.

"This is a mess. These guys are better equipped than even the Suns or Eclipse," Shepard said, slapping a fresh thermal into his pistol.

"And well-trained. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to deal with mercenaries that were actually dangerous," Garrus added.

"But how? Where does the Broker keep a private army?" Tali asked.

He shrugged. "Who knows, but he has to be one of the richest people in the galaxy, knowing what he knows. Cerberus managed to build an entire frigate under the Alliance's nose... I guess we shouldn't really be surprised if the Shadow Broker has his own merc company."

"Surprised? No. Annoyed? Definitely," Garrus said dryly and brought his rifle up into a ready position as they scaled the stairs to the third floor, carefully rounding each corner ready to fire. "Seems like we're the only ones that don't have our own disposable foot soldiers."

"Quality over quantity."

The turian grumbled. "Both would be nice for once."

Stepping onto the next floor it was clear this had been the target. To their left was nothing more than a gaping hole, exposing both floors above and below. There were few bodies here, most anyone that had been close was little more than disparate particles scattered to the wind by now. Garrus glanced down at his omni-tool and motioned them towards the end of the hallway where Sekat's offices must have been located. It seemed someone hadn't examined the floor plans quite closely enough if they'd been trying to kill that particular salarian with the blast.

Their slow approach changed abruptly to a run when the sound of weapons fire came from the offices. First was a single shot, followed up a few seconds later by two more. Bursting into the room they found a messy scene: a salarian was slumped across his desk, shot where he sat, while one of the Broker's private soldiers was dead on the floor. The office wasn't in good shape, a large hole blown in one wall and cracked monitors hanging on the wall. Tela Vasir was surveying the entire incident, a datapad in one hand, pistol in the other. At their entrance she turned her head and gave a small smile.

"Ah, Shepard. You're just in time-"

"For you to lead him into another trap?" an second voice interrupted.

He spun on his heel to see Liara stepping through the ruined doorway behind them, apparently untouched by the explosion that had rocked the building a few short minutes before. She was wearing a white, fitted outfit that seemed to double as business wear and unrestrictive armor, pistol on her hip and a cold look in her eyes. A far cry from the frightened archaeologist.

"Bloody hell, Liara. I was starting to think they'd gotten to you... this is Tela Vasir, she's a spectre," Shepard said, letting go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Why don't you just calm down, Ms. T'soni," the other asari said. "I'm sure we can work something out here..."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Garrus asked.

His gaze flicked over to the spectre who he noticed was edging to the side, slipping the datapad in her hand into her belt. What was going on here? Vasir said she knew of Liara, not that they knew each other personally.

"She's the one that tried to kill me at my apartment!" Liara hissed. "Then she used you to track me down here so she could steal the data I came for... and kill Sekat in the process. She probably still has it on her."

Shepard fixed the other asari with a hard stare. "You used me."

Her smile became a disdainful smirk. "What can I say, I needed some fresh leads on locating Liara. Too bad you'll never get to see what's on this data disk, you little pure-blood bitch."

The biotic barrier sprang to life just in time to stop the burst of weapons fire from the other spectre. She was firing wildly and trying to bolt for the exit. Shepard didn't hesitate long enough to think about his actions, instead throwing himself forward to tackle the fleeing asari. The spiteful question had gone a long way to prove Liara's accusation and despite their strained relationship he trusted her. Dozens of people had died for that data. Letting Tela escape with it wasn't an option.

Of course a two hundred plus pound cybernetically enhanced soldier in full armor driving another hundred and fifty pounds of asari into what was an already almost completely shattered window wasn't the best combination either. This was only reinforced by the sounds of alarm he heard dimly behind him as both spectres crashed through the window and out into open air. With a howl of frustration Vasir cracked him in the side of the head with the butt of her pistol, making his head swim. The jarring impact of striking the ground wasn't nearly as hard as he was expecting, thanks to the other spectre choosing self preservation over inflicting more harm on him, triggering her biotic abilities to cushion the landing. It still hurt.

"You're insane!" Vasir yelled, pushing herself away and rolling to her feet unsteadily.

"So... I've been told," he grunted.

Following suit he levered himself onto one knee and then into a standing position, preparing for a fight. The asari had other ideas, turning with a curse and heading in the other direction, yelling something into her omni-tool. The spectre heard a faint thump behind him and turned to see Liara land, glowing with biotic power.

"We can't let her get away!" Liara yelled, running past him.

"Dammit, Liara, wait!"

It was no use, she was already moving beyond earshot. A pair of the Broker's mercenaries had emerged from the still burning building to try and cover the spectre's retreat, only to be knocked aside by a blast of biotic energy from the pursuing asari. He shook his head trying to clear it as he prepared to follow after.

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled, running out of the building with Tali right behind.

"Are you okay? What were you thinking?" the quarian yelled as she got closer.

"She's right, that was pretty crazy even for you, Boss."

"I'll be fine. We can't let Vasir escape with that data... we led her here, whatever she has must be important if the Shadow Broker is going to this much trouble to destroy it. On me," Shepard said, brushing off their concern.

"It seems that we've found another rogue spectre to put down."

* * *

His heart was pounding in his ears, the blood pumping through his veins simply making his shoulder throb harder. Vasir had led them on a chase through half of the damned tower that had housed the Baria Frontiers offices, a hunt that had included another dozen or so of the Broker's crack hit teams. Liara used a powerful shove to send another one hurtling to his death far below and Garrus' rifle gave a loud crack, a round punching through the face plate of the last of them.

"She's heading for the transit terminal!" the asari yelled, gesturing ahead where Vasir running.

Shepard examined the scene before him. Their quarry was running at full speed to one of the many waiting aircars, having been cut off from her original transport. Evening was drawing to a close and the last of the suns rays washed everything in a warm light, a stark contrast to the trail of violence they had left behind them in their pursuit. He had been forced to flank the last squad of mercenaries with Liara while Garrus and Tali kept them pinned down, but the soldiers had done their jobs. There was no way they could catch up to the other asari before she made it to the the terminal and his team with split, Tali and the turian sniper half way across the courtyard.

"Garrus! Take Tali and grab the nearest car. Stay on Vasir, we'll do the same!" he yelled.

The turian gave him an exaggerated thumbs up and headed down the other side to the nearest aircar, while he did the same. Liara was jogging along beside him. They hadn't said a great deal to each other since the abrupt reunion, fighting wasn't much of a time for introspection and catching up. Getting the 'old team' back together had worked well at least, despite two years apart they had operated almost as efficiently as they had in the days when the old Normandy was more than a ruined memory.

Apparently Liara was thinking the same thing, laughing ruefully. "I wasn't sure if you'd come or not, Shepard. After last time. This was... interesting, though. If Ashley were here it would be like old times."

"Yea, old times. Right," he said through gritted teeth. "If we don't manage to get ourselves killed we can talk about... whatever happened before later. For now let's just catch this bitch."

She nodded. "We can agree on that at least."

Shepard took the steps two at a time and slapped the door on the aircar, ushering Liara inside before climbing in himself and shutting the door. Bringing up a program he'd acquired from Tali he quickly overrode the standard controls and switched the vehicle to full manual. Not a moment too late as the engines on the car Vasir had commandeered flared to life, speeding away.

"Stay on her! If we lose her now we'll never be able to track her down!"

"Figured that out myself," Shepard replied. "I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking."

He gunned the engine and the car shot out into the open air. The fleeing spectre wasn't looking to obey any safety or traffic laws, already dipping in and out of traffic in an attempt to put more space between the two of them. On the upside common aircars weren't exactly designed to be high performance vehicles and power that was being poured into the vehicles engines was leaving a noticeable contrail not to mention making it glow like a burning ember on even the basic scanners of their own car.

"I had confidence in your abilities."

Watching their target make a hard bank to the right and into what looked like an under construction tower the spectre smirked. "Let's hope that continues."

"Goddess!" Liara yelped as he made a similar maneuver and followed her in.

There was something satisfying in her surprise. Their quarry wasn't going to make things easy, both cars slipping past iron girders with mere inches to spare before diving back into the thick traffic that never seemed to end on Illium. His passenger had a deathgrip on the edge of her seat.

"She's getting away! Don't lose her, Shepard!"

"Not in this century she's not," he muttered, gunning the engine and dropping the aircar lower, slipping under traffic into the thin space between the oncoming stream of cars below. Alarms rang loudly in the cabin and he could see other drivers flashing their lights at him like he was simply a meandering drunk that had decided to take the manual controls after a long night at the bar. He pulled back up into the flow just in time to see something flashing red in front of him and swerve aside. A loud thump was audible behind them and the spectre watched another aircar go spinning out of control.

"Where the hell did she get mines?"

"Omni-tools are amazing things these days," his companion stated dryly before giving another yelp of surprise. A second mine had detonated and sent a cargo transport reeling to the side, directly into their path. "Truck!"

"I see the truck."

He banked to the side, the long expanse of the cargo pod looming closer as the engines whined pitifully, unhappy with the stress being put on them. Liara's hands were on the dash, blue fingers almost white in the intense grip she had on the faux leather.

"Truck, Shepard!"

"I see the god damn truck!"

The container slipped by them with an audible wooshing sound, Shepard gunning the engine to get past and keep on Vasir's tail. Glancing over at Liara he smirked. "I don't suppose they install weapons on public aircars on Illium?"

"It's an automated taxi. It has a fair meter."

"Wonderful."

"Right... what the hell are you doing?"

Their quarry slammed on her brakes as they closed on another congested tunnel. Rather than do the same he accelerated. Rapidly closing the distance between them he aimed the car at the rear of Vasir's. Realizing he wasn't going to stop she sped up once more, tightly hugging the tunnel walls to the continued blaring horns of the civilian drivers, Shepard right behind. A predatory smile was on his face as they slowly narrowed the gap between them.

Liara glanced at him and then back at the other car. "You're enjoying this."

"I'm not... not enjoying this."

"I'd forgotten what it was like being around you," she muttered.

The communication line on his omni-tool sprung to life, Tali's voice on the other end of the line. "We're right behind you, Shepard. Garrus is having trouble keeping up, though."

"He always was a little slow," he replied. "Just stay with me, we've got to bring her down before anyone else gets hurt."

Then she dropped another of those damned concussive mines. He pushed down on the stick until he felt the trim on the aircar scrape against the side of the tunnel, sparks flying behind them in a trail and the dull thud echoing once more... just in time to send the other car behind them slamming hard into the tunnel wall, smoke immediately pouring from the engine.

His heart leapt into his throat and he practically roared into the comm. "Tali!"

Relief was immediately when he got a quick reply. "Stupid _bost'tet_! We're okay, John... just get her! Losing power fast here, Garrus is going to have to set us down in the emergency landing area. Go, we'll catch up!"

"Okay. Be careful and comm the others for pick up. I'm going to finish this."

Finally emerging from the tunnel and into the open air between Illium's shining towers he saw his chance. Giving the engine every ounce of power he could Shepard finally caught up, trailing just behind the other spectre's vehicle. Without giving her a chance to escape he surged forward and slammed the hood of their own car into Vasir's rear bumper. Both cars shuddered under the impact, the manual control stick jerking back and forth in his hand like a living thing, but he wrestled it under control and pulled alongside. Vasir met his gaze through the tinted glass and jerked her own car to the side, slamming into theirs.

He gritted his teeth and returned the favor. "What do you think would happen if you hit the rear exhaust with a warp?"

The asari's brows lifted. "Something bad."

"Do it. I'll hit the emergency release on the door but you're only going to have one shot."

"I'll only need one," she replied coldly.

The two cars exchanged blows once more and when Vasir pulled away slightly he hit the button on the dash. Lights within the aircar went red and the hinges that held the swinging door closed released. Designed to allow easy escape in case of a crash, when traveling at a hundred kilometers an hour it simply flew off like a piece of paper in a typhoon. Which is exactly what it sounded like, the wind howling around them.

He could see Vasir's eyes widen in surprise trying to pull away but not reacting quickly enough. A bundle of dark energy lashed out from Liara's finger tips and into the rear of her car, metal crumpling like it was being crushed by a great fist. A split second later something else went wrong and a faint pop was heard. Smoke and sparks began to pour from the vents at the car's rear and it dropped into a barely controlled dive to the right.

Cutting power to the engines and pulling a hard turn Shepard followed, though not as quickly as he would have liked. Liara was yelling something but he couldn't hear her over the roar of the wind, not to mention he was too busy tracking the fall of Vasir's car. Finally it came to a rough, skidding halt on the upper floor of one of the spires. When they were close and the speed decreased he looked over at her.

"Now what were you saying?"

"This a hotel. It's called the Azure. If the Broker's soldiers come here it's going to be a slaughter house," Liara said.

"Thought you weren't worried about 'collateral damage' anymore. Sekat certainly already paid a high price for that data," he grunted and brought the aircar down on the nearest landing pad.

She fixed him with a glare. "Let's just catch her before she gets away and maybe it won't have been a price paid in vain."

They quickly exited the car, Liara moving ahead as before. Shepard winced and pressed his hand against his left shoulder for a moment before bringing up his omni-tool. A few quick taps and he felt a tiny prick against his neck, seconds later the flood of combat painkillers taking the edge off of the wound. Shaking his head he jogged to catch up to the asari who was already approaching the crashed aircar, pistol in hand.

"She's gone," Liara said. "But she's hurt... blood... leading this way."

As she said, there was a trail of purplish spatters on the ground, leading into the hotel. Motioning for her to continue he couldn't help but make an observation. "Blue blood even... if one thing I'll give the asari credit for it's dedication to a color."

"You have no idea. This place is called the 'Azure' because it's a well known favorite of races that enjoy the company of asari madiens. Azure being slang for an... ah certain part of the asari anatomy."

He arched an eyebrow, that last little bit of embarrassment in Liara's voice reminding him of his former crewmate before two years of his life had been stolen. "You mean-"

"One of the lower parts," she cut him off quickly.

They were getting odd looks as they circled the outside edge of the hotel's balcony, but no one stopped them in their pursuit of the blood trail. Glancing into the expansive bay windows even his cheeks flushed at some of the vids and activities going on within. It seemed money really could buy anything on Illium. Shaking his head once more he could hear sirens in the distance once more. Illium security always seemed to be just on time to be late.

"There, I see her!"

"Hold on a damn second," he hissed, but to no avail.

Vasir was half way across a large open air area, the seating area of what was likely a very expensive restaurant, when Liara raised her weapon and yelled. "Tela Vasir! This is over!"

He was too slow on the draw. Painkillers would do that if you didn't also dump in the accompany combat drug cocktail to go with them, and like an idea he hadn't. The spectre reached out and snatched a woman out of her chair. She was a human woman, middle aged, and did her best to run... but in a biotic burst of speed Vasir was on her. A vanguard it seemed. She was leaning heavily on her hostage, holding a pistol against her neck before he could line up a shot.

"Hrmph... what's your name girl?" Vasir demanded.

"M-Marianna."

"Marianna," the asari said, voice a thick hiss like a snake. "You want to live, don't you? Tell those nice people you want to live."

"Please! I... I have a son!" the woman stammered, tears running down her cheeks.

"You don't have to do this, Vasir," Shepard said firmly. "I'll give you one, one, chance to end this peacefully."

"This doesn't end peacefully. All you had to do was play nice. But you didn't. Then all you had to do was die and stay that way, but you couldn't manage that either. So now it gets ugly," the other spectre snarled. "Did you hear the woman, Shepard? She has a son. Wouldn't you like him to see her again? I hear losing a parent is just... devastating."

Beside him he saw Liara stiffen, the other asari fixing her with a look at those last words. He glanced over at her and nodded before turning his attention back to Vasir. Unfortunately they had a great many options, but all of them were bad. Ignoring the pain in his arm he dropped his hand to his back and wrapped his fingers around the handle of the blade there.

"I am going to end you, Vasir. Once and for all. Just like I did to the last of the Shadow Broker's agents."

"Keep thinking that. Now, weapons on the ground. Thermal clips too. Do it!" Vasir ordered. "Or you get to explain to Marianna's little boy why he gets to grow up without a mommy!"

Shepard smiled cruelly. "Really? That's the best you can do?"

"What?" the other spectre said.

"You call yourself a spectre. Pathetic. At least Saren was willing to fight me even if I killed him too... and he was twice the spectre you'll ever be, hiding behind a scared woman. How about this, I kill your hostage. And then I show you what a real spectre is made of?" he asked, voicing dripping in disdain.

"You're bluffing! Don't try me, Shepard! Unlike you I have the stomach to do what's needed."

He sneered. "Please. Tela Vasir, spectre? Try paid thug. I sacrificed hundreds of lives to save the Destiny Ascension. I personally destroyed the Purgatory with every soul aboard. I'm knee deep in blood, Vasir, so please tell me your entire plan doesn't revolver around me not shooting a damn hostage."

"And yours is to call me a coward? I'm not a child, Shepard!"

"Not quite. Mostly I just wanted to piss you off. Anger gives you tunnel vision sometimes doesn't it?"

"Wha-"

Her response was cut off by one of the tables flying from behind her and slamming into her back, sending her pistol and hostage flying from her grasp. While she'd be yelling at him, Liara had been able to edge to the side enough that Vasir hadn't noticed that tell-tale blue glow in time.

"I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!" she practically screamed.

Liara was already firing, but her rounds caught only open air. The spectre pushed herself up and launched forward like a sprinter off the mark, a streak of biotic energy. If there was one tool the exceedingly rare vanguard always had at their disposal it was the unique ability to move impossibly fast. But physics was a cruel master and such speed made it almost impossible to turn once you had begun to move and just as impossible to stop short of a certain distance even if you wanted to.

The impact made his feet slide on the smooth floor, but he was ready for it, keeping his footing. Pain shot up his arm, the echoing the cry of agony that followed and the warm flood of blood on his hand. Shepard shook his head sadly.

"No... no you won't. You went too far, Vasir."

She looked down at his knife, buried to the hilt between her ribs by the force of her own charge. A cough racked her frame, purple-blue blue staining her lips. Her fingers grasped at the knife as she fell to her knees. "The Broker has given me good intel. Years worth. That saved lives... so if he needs someone to disappear, it was worth the price. What the Council wanted... did their dirty work for them."

"Sometimes you have to do something you'll regret for the rest of your life... so that someone else can live. So that a crisis can be averted. But you went down that path and never looked back," he said.

"Funny... coming from you. Cerberus. Your own unit on Akuze even. Now you're... working with them. Humans... have their Saren. Heh. No... I... did what was... necessary. Don't ever... judge... me... not you..."

And then she was gone, slumping to the side, the light gone from her eyes. Liara walked over and looked down at her passively before crouching, retrieving the small datapad she had stolen from Sekat's office. She looked at him once, for a long moment, and then walked away. Shepard knelt and retrieved his knife, cleaning it carefully, before walking away. Vasir's hostage had already fled. Security could deal with the mess. Vasir hadn't been Saren, but her motivation had been the same. Do what it takes to get the job done, no matter who paid the price.

Following Liara he found her standing on the balcony on the other side of the restaurant, datapad in hand. He nodded towards the device. "Was it worth it?"

"I know you don't approve. Sekat had no idea what he was involved in. I got him killed... but I'd do it again. I received information that Feron is still alive. And with this we can finally locate the Shadow Broker."

"I might not approve, but Vasir pulled the trigger. Not you," Shepard said. "You're telling me he found the Shadow Broker?"

"Close. He narrowed down a star cluster, he didn't have time to finish the rest but with a powerful enough computer and a little time I can finish his calculations. Then we'll finally know where he is. Everything is simple from there. We get in, we get Feron, and we get out. And we kill anyone that stands in our way, including the Shadow Broker."

"That much we can agree on... and I think I can help with the computer issue too."

"Good."

Liara turned on her heel and began walking away, towards the transit terminal, leaving him nonplussed. He quickly followed after and despite his better judgment placed a hand on the asari's shoulder, halting her.

"Dammit, wait a second for once, Liara! You've been going non-stop. When I hit the ground back there you didn't hesitate to leave me. Everything about you is driven now. Take half a minute and talk to me!"

She whirled and fixed him with a hard stare. "Talk to you about what?"

"How about us? About what happened the last time I was here," Shepard said, gesturing broadly.

"What happened? You died!"

"I came back!"

"Yes, you came back. After spending a few weeks flying around the galaxy and then showing up like you'd been gone for a week!"

He sighed. "You think this was easy for me? Everything ended for me! And then I wake up and two years are gone. Gone! My friends are gone. My life, my reputation, everything! Then I finally come here and the one person that I expected to be behind me, to be the happiest that I'm alive... is like someone I've never met. Garrus and Tali might have changed, but they joined me all the same."

"Yes, and what _does_ Tali look like beneath that helmet?" Liara asked acidly.

"Don't bring her into this. That girl is the only reason I'm still sane. Even after everything that happened she still loved me."

"Then why do you care so much about 'us'? Sounds like I've been pushed aside quite easily."

Shepard grabbed the asari's shoulders in frustration. "You just don't get it, do you? What we had... we didn't know what it was. We had one night where everything was right. Were we in love? I don't know. My friends, you, were the things I thought of when I took my last breath. I could have loved you, Liara. That's what makes it worse. Instead you told me I was to blame for turning you into a killer."

The asari was blinking rapidly, forcing away tears that made him regret the outburst. It wouldn't help anything. He was going to apologize when she spoke before he could. "You're... right. I was just so... so angry. You confronted me about Nyxeris and... after you left I thought about what you said. I don't always enjoy what I've become. But I was wrong to blame you for it. All you ever did was try to help people."

"I can't fix what happened, Liara. But at least we can find Feron without fighting about our choices the entire trip. It's the past... it can't be changed, and this is where we are now. If nothing else I owe him for keeping me out of the Collector's hands."

"I... I did miss you," Liara said quietly.

Then she moved closer, his hands still on her shoulders, and he felt lips on his. Soft, yielding, and warm. It was a sensation Shepard had never quite forgotten, even after spending two years dead the memory of the night before Ilos was something that would always be with him. After that brief pause his brain caught up to his senses and he pushed Liara away, shaking his head.

"We... this can't happen, Liara. I'll always care about you but Tali isn't some fling or moment of weakness. I'm in love with her. I need her like I've never needed anything in my life."

"N-No, I understand. It was just a moment of weakness, Shepard. I realize we can never go back to the way we were. I'm sorry," Liara sighed, stepping away and covering her face.

"It's okay. I've had plenty of those myself. Look, why don't we get moving. There are some old faces on the Normandy that I'm sure will be happy to see you again. I'll even introduce you to my fancy, highly illegal AI and we can crack that data."

"I'd like that. Thank you, Shepard. It's been so long as I've even had a conversation with someone I can trust."

He motioned towards the transport terminal. "Come on, this ride will be smooth I promise."

The asari smiled. "I don't know, you always find some way to get into trouble."

"You have a point."

* * *

_Sorry for how late this one was, seems my average is going down. Hopefully we can fix that with the next one!_


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous Game

The medical bay hummed quietly, insulated against what little sound the Normandy made while underway, its own equipment providing the ambient noise. Shepard sighed, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes for a moment. As he'd promised the ride back had been far less eventful. Tali and Garrus had managed to extract themselves from their own vehicle quickly and had been picked up by Samara by the time Vasir had been dealt with. The duo had been surprised to see Liara accompanying him, especially when he informed them that she was coming aboard for the mission, but no one had raised any objections.

Once the team had made it back aboard without further incident Tali had headed for engineering, promising to return shortly and make sure Chakwas was berating him thoroughly for getting injured again. Now he was just waiting for the medigel to dry but he hadn't seen her yet. He hoped their new repairs hadn't caused some sort of problem, but he assumed EDI would have informed him. His eyes snapped open when a pressure bandage was slapped on his shoulder, causing him to give a startled yelp of pain.

"Son of a-"

"Don't curse at me, Shepard," Chakwas said sternly. "You should know better than this, all that running around made the wound twice as severe as it would have been otherwise."

"I know. But I just couldn't wait around for it to get better," he replied.

"I assumed as much, but you still need to be reminded occasionally not to over do it," the doctor informed him, tone become gentler. "I see you brought Liara back with you."

He nodded.

"Don't go all silent on me, John Shepard. The most of them might not know that the two of your had history, but I certainly do. Are you going to be alright, having her on the ship again?"

"I'll be fine, doc. We settled things, well enough things, back on Illium. What we had is in the past, now I just hope we can work together as friends. Last I checked she was going to visit Joker in the cockpit," Shepard said.

It was Chakwas' turn to nod. "I suspected she might visit the few of us from the old Normandy. What about Garrus and Tali?"

"Garrus seems to be taking things in stride as usual. It's not like things are ever going to go back to the way they were but I know he cracked at least one joke with her. Tali... well she was a little more stand-offish. I think she'll come around, though."

"Well, she has reason to be. Your last encounter with Liara didn't go well, but now you're friendly again? Tali is a strong woman and absolutely confident when its an area she understands. But she's the polar opposite when she's in unfamiliar territory."

"I made it clear to Liara that what we had is over. And Tali has to know how I feel about her by now," the spectre said.

Chakwas chuckled. "There is nothing quite as tumultuous as young love, Commander. Everything you feel, you feel twice as strongly. Reason doesn't need to enter into the equation."

"I think she's perfectly reasonable. We both are."

"I think some might argue that a human falling in love with a woman from another species that is trapped in an environment suit is the very definition of a quixotic romance," she countered. "I wasn't just talking about her, after all. The only thing less subtle than your feelings for her during the entire mission was how poorly you managed to hide them."

"I should just shut up before I dig myself any deeper, huh?" Shepard asked with a smirk.

"Wisdom at last," Chakwas laughed. "Your shoulder should heal quickly, I've sealed the wound and your own natural abilities should speed up the process."

Shepard spun his legs around and hopped off the medical bed. Giving the shoulder a few quick flexes before pulling his shirt back on he gave the doctor a nod of thanks. "Feels much better. I'm going to check on everyone, make sure things are going smoothly. We've got a little bit of a trip to the star cluster indicated in that data."

"Try not to over do it in the meantime. That means no sparring with Garrus."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a mock salute, backing out of the medbay at Chakwas' stern look.

He headed for the elevator, taking it up to the CIC. Kelly practically ambushed him as he came out of the door, dragging him over to her terminal. When he tried to say something she held up a finger and turned, fingers skimming across the holographic keyboard until a long list appeared.

"This is the list of crew issues and complaints. In the last twenty four hours," she stated.

"I'm assuming they aren't normally this bad?" he asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Hardly. Miranda usually takes care of it, but at most its some sort of request to change a shift or a bunk schedule. The occasional complaint about someone being 'inappropriate'. Donnelly gets a few of those but things are generally harmless."

"I don't understand, what's different?"

"The Shadow Broker," she said with a sigh.

Shepard frowned. "The Shadow Broker is making my crew bitchy? That seems rather a stretch even for him."

"Commander, almost every society works under a social contract. People are nice to one another, they get along. Sometimes they say or do things that aren't nice, but everyone operates under the idea of 'what you don't know won't hurt you'. We tell little white lies to make people feel better. The Shadow Broker is dumping every piece of information he or she has on us. Recorded conversations, extranet messages."

"Bloody hell... in other words if we can't be killed with guns, we'll be buried under dirty little secrets," he sighed.

"Exactly. Thankfully nothing too major so far but it's definitely made tempers flare."

"Just try to smooth things over, these people have fought and nearly died together, I can't believe some white lies are going to make them turn on one another."

Kelly nodded. "I agree, sir, but I think some are worried that if the Broker knows this sort of info, what about their families and friends?"

"I know. I made contact with some friends of my own after I pulled up the crew list Miranda had conveniently left for me. Reassure them everything will be alright as best you can and that no one has been forgotten."

"Of course. I'll do my best, Commander."

"Thanks, Kelly. Do what you can, if anything major comes up alert me immediately and I'll handle it. This will be over soon," Shepard promised.

Leaving the yeoman behind Shepard headed for the cockpit, finding Joker at the controls as always, and conversing heatedly with EDI and waving his hands around the cockpit. He followed his arms across his chest and frowned.

"Don't tell me the Broker even has you two fighting?"

"Huh?" Joker asked blankly, turning in his chair towards the source of the interruption. "Broker?"

"The Shadow Broker has been attempting to disrupt moral and unit cohesion by revealing private information about the crew to other members of the team, Jeff," EDI explained.

"Oh. No, no meddling here. Besides, what's he going to send me? 'Urgent Mail: Garrus Vakarian Once Had a Pole All The Way Up His Arse'. Film at eleven. Yea, got that memo," the pilot said in his best newscaster voice.

"So what were you arguing about?" he asked.

"Jeff was in disagreement with me regarding the merits of the three old earth Star Wars film trilogies that were released as 2-D theatrical productions in the 20th and early 21st centuries. I contend that the subsequent films greater technological development provided a more immersive picture of the universe the creator was attempting to display."

Joker rolled his eyes. "And I contend that they were soulless crap after the first three."

"It's good to know that my pilot and my ship are utilizing their time so wisely," Shepard said dryly. "What's our ETA, Joker?"

Swiveling back to the console Joker tapped a few commands into the system and brought up the star map. He tossed a look over his shoulder. "Well, we're about two days out from the star cluster Liara pointed out. After that? Depends on where she narrows it down to. If it's on the other side of the cluster? Add another twelve hours tops."

"I am presently working with Ms. T'Soni to isolate the Shadow Broker's probable location. There are four solar systems within this cluster with a total of thirty-eight solar bodies of sufficient size and tolerances to house a base or station," EDI said. "At this time I have eliminated at least four possibilities. I estimate another ten to eighteen hours before we are able to isolate the location to a single planet."

"How, exactly, does that work?"

"The data provided is very detailed and exact. We will be examining possible locations based on atmospheric data, gravitational anomalies, and stellar debris. Despite the daunting scale of a solar system habitation by known sentient life does leave some trace."

"Right... I won't pretend to understand how that works," the spectre said. "Inform me as soon as you find anything."

EDI's hologram pulsed once. "Of course, Commander."

Shepard turned to exit the cockpit, pausing for a moment to look over his shoulder at the pilot and AI. "Oh, and Joker is right. The first three were the best. It's not all about the tech, EDI. It's about the charm."

"In your face, EDI!"

"I do not possess a 'face', Mr. Moreau," the AI responded tersely.

He merely chuckled and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

"Engagement of hostile forces was not optimal. Insufficient firepower to deal with full tactical units. Enemy numbers sufficient to perform grid based sweeps to discover our location."

Miranda sighed and leaned against the wall, gripping the Tempest between her hands tightly and doing her best to focus. Infuriating as he could be at times, Mordin was right. The soldiers the Shadow Broker had sent weren't plain clothes mercs looking for an easy score. They were wearing full combat gear: heavy armor, assault rifles, grenades... the entire kit. While Jacob was the only member of her own team to be wearing anything heavier than clothes reinforced with ballistic cloth.

They had arrived in time, but just barely. She had ordered the two local Cerberus agents to extract her sister to a safe house immediately and they hadn't questioned her. It seemed the Illusive Man hadn't decided to cut her off completely yet, despite her standing behind Shepard's decision to destroy the base. Kasumi had reported movement, lots of it, in the dead of the night. And she had decided to engage to buy the agents time to get Orianna to safety. Now she was silently cursing that sentimentality that was likely going to get them all killed.

"Hey, we did what we had to do. Those guys were coming in hard, if we hadn't gotten their attention chances are they would have caught Orianna and her family," Jacob said.

"Maybe. Or maybe I overreacted and made an emotional decision instead of a logical one," the operative snapped.

A short distance away, crouched beneath a window, Kasumi spoke in an all too cheerful whisper. "Awww, c'mon. Shep would say that's a good thing."

"Shepard isn't here right now," Miranda replied ruefully.

She wished he was. It was quite the confession for the self-assured biotic. For years she had been the one in control of every situation, dictating every action. In moments of quiet introspection she could admit that giving up that control had been mildly terrifying but in the end it turned out for the best. Working as part of the team aboard the Normandy had let her accomplish more than she could have alone. And given her a sense of belonging that she hadn't had for countless years, maybe ever. As part of that team, though, she had become far too reliant on the skills of some of its members. What she wouldn't give for Grunt's raw power or Shepard's downright inhuman combat potential in this moment.

Hell, she'd even take Garrus' smart ass remarks about her attire or demeanor. He might be insufferable at times but the turian was nails hard and as tactically astute as Shepard any day of the week despite his protests otherwise. It was saying something when the generally infuriating former C-Sec agent was someone she wanted to see.

"They're getting close," Kasumi whispered.

"Understood. Do you have any more flashbangs?"

"Just the one. Got something special planned for it?"

Miranda nodded. "I looked at the local city database, most of this area is shutdown for the night. There's a small storage facility two blocks south. If nothing else it's more defensible than this position."

"Choke points, better field of fire, less windows would be much more agreeable," the salarian added.

"Why the hell are they so intent on us anyways?" Jacob asked. "They lose their target, why aren't they bugging out?"

"Because we're their new target. Going after Orianna was meant to get to me, and thereby get to Shepard and the rest of his team. They kill us and the Shadow Broker has accomplished the goal," she explained. "Time to move."

All four of them huddled by the door, the sound of careful footsteps audible outside. Holding up three fingers she fixed her gaze on Kasumi and began to count down. When the last finger went down she slapped the door control hard and the thief rolled the grenade outside. There were sounds of distress and then an explosion of light and sound. No further urging was needed, all of them ducking out the door in rapid succession.

The nearest of the black armored mercenaries was still reeling from the explosion. She stopped and raised the submachine gun in her hand as the others ran past, squeezing the trigger and pouring a long burst of fire into his chest before following. One soldier out of dozens but it was still a tiny swing in their favor. Not sticking around was the right decision, however, as return fire came almost immediately. A long burst raked down the side of the nearby wall and the biotic barely made it around the corner before a second burst cut through the space she'd occupied a moment before.

Jacob was standing in the middle of the street when she came around the corner, glowing with biotic energy. Two of the benches that lined the small road flew over head to land behind her. Probably not a significant roadblock but they could use every second. Jacob might not be the biotic she was, but he certainly knew how to use what he had.

"Keep going," she ordered as she approached.

He didn't say anything, simply falling into step beside her as they ran. There was a loud commotion as the first of the Broker's agents ran into the mess that Jacob had left for them, immediately followed by the sound of gunfire that forced them to duck into a nearby alleyway. Breathing heavily she peeked back around the corner only to withdraw, rifle fire chewing into the corner of the wall she was using as cover.

"How close are we?" Jacob asked.

"Not far. Twenty meters? Maybe a little more. The street gives them a clear shot, though, and I'm sure they're flanking us as we speak."

"Understood. Look, stick that gun around the corner and empty to thermal to keep their heads down. Then we're going to make a break for it."

"Are you out of your mind?" she demanded.

"If there is one trick I'm better at than you it's personal barriers. We run at the same time, you stay in front of me and we should make it," the former soldier said.

She shook her head. "The chances of that working are-"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No."

Jacob smirked. "Then let's go... one, two... three. Move!"

As planned she fired the Tempest wildly around the corner, spraying accelerator rounds in the general direction of their attackers while Jacob formed a shimmering biotic field around himself. The larger man practically shoved her out of cover and followed immediately behind. They hadn't taken more than half a dozen steps when she heard the static crackle of rounds impacting the barrier as they both ran for all they were worth.

It was a toss up whether those twenty meters or the final run as they were escaping the Collector base were the most taxing of her life. The run through the base had been long and hard, but there was something to be said for pushing one's self as fast as humanly possible in a single desperate rush. She almost overshot their target until Kasumi reached out and grabbed her arm, slowing the rush and pulling her inside. Gun fire was still roaring behind them even as they fell into a heap inside the doorway.

"Jacob..." she gasped.

The soldier groaned. "Still here, Miri. Man that was not fun."

"Are you hit?"

"Barrier finally broke right as we made it but nothing got through the armor. Going to have some bruises tomorrow, though. Assuming we see tomorrow," Jacob replied.

"Probability is... low," Mordin supplied. "Enemy forces approaching swiftly. Appear to be assuming defensive perimeter."

Miranda sighed and pushed herself to her feet, looking around the building to assess their situation. "They know we've got nowhere to go."

"Quite likely," the salarian agreed.

Upon further examination there definitely wasn't much to the building. The city database had it listed as storage, which was definitely the case. Chairs and boxes were stacked along the wall and a thin layer of dust covered everything. It looked like the building had once served as a small storefront or office, though, possessing a single doorway and a pair of windows looking out onto the street. Looking through one of those windows Miranda could see the mercenaries taking up positions outside. It hadn't been the best plan, in retrospect, but it was all she'd had.

"Kasumi, I doubt even soldiers this well equipped can detect your stealth field. The rest of us are stuck but you can make it out of here undetected if we open the door and provide some covering fire," the operative said.

"I might be a thief but I'm not just concerned for my own skin and I'm not going to leave you all here. We all got out of one suicide mission. We'll get out of this one," she countered.

"Despite my... talents I'm not Shepard. I don't have any amazing plan to turn this around. Nor do I possess his ability to charge into unreasonable odds and emerge alive, if not unscathed. There's no reason for four people to die here when it could be just three."

Jacob sighed. "She's right. We all knew the risks when we signed on with Shepard. We'll give'em a good fight but it doesn't mean you need to be here for it."

At that moment the first assault began. Rifle fire shattered the windows and lit up the darkened room, causing them all to duck and hug closer to the wall. Mordin's omni-tool glowed for a moment and he reached up, tossing a tech-mine overhead. For a second Miranda was confused until there was a bright flash and a howl of pain was heard, followed by the crackle of flames. The first men that had attempted to rush the door had gotten more than they bargained for, it seemed. Mordin merely smirked.

"Ironic. Survive repeated missions to krogan homeworld. Collector base. Well-paid thugs result in demise," the salarian said, shaking his head. The yells of pain stopped and a thump was heard in the silence immediately after the volley of fire. "Still, one less thug. Small consolation. Operative Lawson is correct, however, in assessment of our chances. You are young, much potential, Kasumi Goto. Shame to see it wasted."

The slim thief frowned and shook her head. "You three are trying very hard to get rid of me."

"Couldn't be that we like you," Jacob said dryly, peeking carefully around the corner of the ruined window.

"I am very likable. But I'm not leaving no matter what you say. We're family now," Kasumi stated.

"Salarian reproduction precludes any possibility of genetic similarity, no matter how far fetched."

"Shut up, Mordin, you know what I meant."

Miranda couldn't help but smile slightly. It was something she'd done a little more often since the first turbulent months aboard the Normandy had passed. If they were going to die here it was quite a disappoint. She'd never failed at anything in her life, for one, and the idea of starting now wasn't appealing. And she also had to admit that Kasumi was right. They were an odd sort of family unit now, with Shepard at the head, but a family nonetheless.

"I could order you to go," Miranda added after a moment's thought.

"You could. Doesn't mean I'll listen. Thief, remember?"

"So if she's going to be stubborn, what now?" Jacob asked.

The operative's voice was cold as she snapped a fresh thermal clip into the pistol in her grip and flicking the safety off.

"We make them earn every damn credit the Shadow Broker is paying them."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No. But my father isn't going to be around to protect me forever and I'm not going to let some Citadel crime lord scare me into hiding for the rest of my life," Kolyat answered. "And I'm definitely not going to let him walk into a trap for my sake. He... wasn't always there but he's trying now. It's the least I can do."

Lia'Vael was more than a little nervous. In the months since the chance encounter with the famous Commander Shepard during a very tense altercation with C-Sec her life had improved considerably. Instead of spending her nights huddled in some corner of a turian sheltered, nursing the small tube of nutrient paste that was graciously given to her she actually had a job for nothing less then the same organization: C-Sec. It seemed that Captain Bailey had been very concerned with the attitudes of some of his officers and wanted to keep inconsiderate or downright abusive agents from ruining relations between the myriad races that had to peacefully co-exist in Zakera Ward. Which is where she came in, sort of like bait for the ones that were too happy to show their prejudice or take advantage of the less advantaged.

It was risky work, but she had a shadow of her own now in the form of a young drell, the same one that she was following now. Apparently Kolyat's father was a member of Commander Shepard's crew and through some arrangement Lia didn't understand Kolyat was helping C-Sec as part of community service for a previous misadventure that he never talked about. All in all the only way she couldn't have been happier unless she was returning to the Flotilla with a great prize to complete her Pilgrimage. She had credits, a small apartment, and even a few friends including Kolyat. He was a little... over-wrought sometimes but he was nice enough.

"I can understand that. On the Flotilla we all have to look out for each other," she said.

"As much as quarians talk about your Fleet it's amazing you ever leave."

"It's my Pilgri-"

The drell flashed a quick smile. "I know."

"Oh. Teasing. You are learning that from the humans. They tease a great deal."

"They do. But it seems it is their way of expression affection. The captain told me that if they didn't tease us it would mean they didn't like us," Kolyat replied with a shrug.

She shook her head. "Hrmph. I still don't like 'Little Miss Bucket'. It's offensive."

"Admittedly, but I don't think they realize it. To them it's a term of endearment. Which is saying something, from what I've seen humans aren't always very nice to your people, muchless giving them friendly pet names."

He ducked beneath a hanging cable and she followed suit. This area of the Citadel was still not quite finish being repaired despite it being nearly three years since the geth attack. The sheer scale of the destruction was hard to comprehend and there were times when it seemed like the task would never be completed. Red emergency lights illuminated the corridors rather than the more standard overheads. As busy a place as the Citadel was it was strange being somewhere that was mostly silent.

"True. Commander Shepard seemed nice, though. Tali'Zorah talked about him like I've never heard one of my people talk about a human since I left the Flotilla."

Kolyat chuckled. "Not surprising. Father isn't terribly forthcoming but from things he's said I think your fellow quarian is more than just friends with Shepard."

She blinked for a moment, not quite understanding what the drell meant. "More than friends?"

"Ah... you know? Friends but... more? Romantically inclined? Very romantically inclined if I heard it right when he said they shared a cabin."

Lia's face flushed beneath her visor. "Y-You mean they linked suits? Oh! Keelah! That's why she acted so surprised when I said he was kind of cute for a human!"

"I'm going to assume linked suits is quarian for 'sex'. But yes, that was the implication," he replied.

"Wow. I mean, there's always rumors about quarians that sometimes bond with other races just like in any species but... it's especially hard for us. Uh... obviously," Lia said quickly. "With all the suits and stuff, I mean."

"Right."

"It's just... surprising. That's all. What are we doing down here, again, anyways?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I got an encrypted message. From one of my father's old contacts, I think. Said that Kelham might have hired some mercs to try and take down my father," Kolyat explained patiently, lifting another pile of cables over his head and letting her slip beneath before easing them back down again. Those dense drell muscles came in handy.

"And? What are we supposed to do about it? I don't even carry a weapon."

"The message said they had smuggled weapons onto the station and were setting up in one of the damaged areas of the station. If we can find out where that is I can radio Bailey and have them send agents in to arrest them for having illegal firearms on the Citadel."

Lia peered at him carefully. "Couldn't you have just told your father about this?"

"I... guess so."

"But you wanted to do it yourself."

The drell threw her a somewhat grumpy look but she merely shook her head.

"I understand. You want to show him that you're capable... my people are the same way. It's the entire point of our Pilgrimage, really. To help the Fleet and prove ourselves."

"Yea, I guess that is it," he reluctantly agreed. "You didn't have to come, you know. This could be dangerous."

"One locked pressure door and you'd be stuck. You need me along, besides, its kind of exciting, if a little scary."

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid. We just find out where they are, report to Bailey, and watch," Kolyat assured her.

She nodded and continued to let him lead the way. Working with the young drell had taught her to trust him, sometimes he was impulsive but his heart was usually in the right place and he had prove himself more than capable of getting them both out of trouble when her job put her into a less than ideal situation. Now they had finally reached the next juncture and Kolyat held up a fist, motioning for her to be quiet, before crouching low and moving to the intersection.

Intrigued Lia followed directions and crept after him. Stopping at the edge of the walkway the drell knelt. She moved next to him and looked down, suppressing a small gasp. Kolyat's information had been right. Below were half a dozen men in dark armor, military style weapons stacked on a folding table in the middle of the empty room below. It looked like they were preparing for a war... was this all really for one man? Kolyat only discussed his father occasionally, but she knew that he had been an assassin. If Kelham was this worried he must be a really good one.

"We've got to tell Bailey now... they look like they're almost ready to go," Kolyat whispered.

"Almost, boy, now that you're here."

Lia jerked and fell backwards, letting out a small yelp. Two men wearing the same black armor as the ones below were standing a few feet away on the other side of the corridor's intersection. Both were holding rifles and said rifles were pointed directly at them. Kolyat's hand moved downward but the man that had spoken shook his head.

"Not smart. Stand up, go to the stairs and down. Been waiting for you for awhile, took you long enough to find your way here," the mercenary said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kolyat demanded.

They stood and followed directions, moving down into the room below where the other soldiers waited. The leader laughed darkly. "What, you really thought some random guy just sent you an extranet message out of the blue about a terrorist plot? You've got talents, son, but you're damn gullible. Now we don't have to hunt your dad across this whole damn station. He'll come to us once he finds out we got his boy."

"But... I..." the drell stammered helplessly.

"That's right, you're bait. Congratulations."

One of the other men nodded towards Lia. "What about the bucket?"

"He never said anything about a quarian," the leader replied, a cruel smirk on his face. "But I'm sure we'll figure out something to do with her."

Lia'Vael shuddered and bit her lip. All that she'd accomplished... coming so far is so short of a time. She didn't want it to end like this. Whatever they had in mind she knew that it didn't end well for her. And what was one dead quarian to a bunch of hired killers.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Kolyat turned and faced the leader. "If you hurt her, you'll have to kill me first. Which means your bait will be dead."

"All he has to know is that you came down here, drell. Once he gets here we kill him. You don't have anything to bargain with."

"On the contrary. My father isn't stupid. And if he finds out I'm dead... what do you think that means for you?" he asked. "Thane Krios is the best assassin in Citadel space. When my mother was taken by the sea he hunted down every man that took part in her death. Every triggerman. Every broker. Everyone who profited, acknowledged, or allowed it to take place. So kill me and find out what happens to you."

The mercenary's fingers gripped the rifle in his hands tightly, pointing it at the defiant drell.

"Oh keelah," she whispered.

* * *

"Keelah!"

"What's wrong?"

"What? Oh. Nothing, Gabby. I just noticed the secondary drive output. I'm still trying to verify what was simply fixed when we were on the Citadel and what actually got completely different parts," Tali explained.

"I see. Well, they didn't exactly have a ton of parts for a ship like the Normandy lying around. So I think we got a mix of what looked like it would fit and what seemed like it could be made to fit," the other engineer said. "I wish we'd had more time to really supervise."

"Apparently. In this case it was a good thing, the drive output is up four percent!"

"Aye, not surprise'n," Donnelly chimed in. "Cerberus might 'ave spent a pretty penny on the old girl but sometimes ye can tell it was a ship made by a private company instead of tha military. Four percent dun make a big difference to some egg-head but on a warship, ah now that can be something. Some corners definitely got cut, just like those damned T51B couplings. God bless Shepard for getting those things."

Gabby shrugged. "For once I agree with him. Cerberus might have made the crew quarters nice than an Alliance warship but they didn't always quite seem to understand 'combat optimization'."

"That shouldn't be a problem anymore. Keep an eye on any new components just in case, though, I don't want to find out in the middle of a fight that someone installed something I missed that isn't as compatible as it appeared a first glance," Tali ordered. "I'm going to take a look at the plasma conduits below deck."

"We'll 'old down tha fort up 'ere," Donnelly said.

"I'm sure you will," Tali replied in amusement, shaking her head and heading towards the doors.

She briefly considered heading to the elevator first but forced herself to continue on her way. Shepard was a large, adult, human male. One little stab wound wasn't going to kill him. And she wouldn't let anything, even him, distract her from her duties. The Normandy depended on her to be ready for anything and one bad part could be the difference between life or death. Everything had checked out while they were still in dry dock, but now that they were moving and putting stress on the ship it was important to double check everything.

"Coming to finally kick me out of my hidey-hole, Bucket?"

Tali jumped, lost in her own thoughts she had completely forgotten Jack. The former convict was lounging on her cot, her extensive tattoos almost looking like living things in the reddish light of the lower deck, head propped up to eye the interloper. The quarian shook her head.

"No, Jack. Just making sure nothing explodes down here because someone installed the wrong part."

"Ah. Well damn, here I thought something fun was going to happen. All that running around on Illium didn't do shit for me, you and G had all the fun with Shepard," Jack groused.

"I've gotten used to being shot at but even I don't think of it as fun," she responded. "Besides, I think you'll get all the fighting you want soon. We're on our way to hunt down the Broker at home and I don't think Shepard is going to hold back when we find the base."

"Good. He goes all goody-two shoes sometimes. Like to see'em all anger and fire. Like that recording of your trial. Man he was fucking pissed."

Tali blinked. "Recording of my trial?"

"Yea, think it was from the thief's suit recorder. Got bored and was sifting through the video archives looking for something good. That one got him real riled," Jack nodded and then snaked a brow upwards, lips curling in an evil smirk. "I gotta know... is he all rough and tumble in the sack too? Seems like he would be."

"I... what?"

What passed for the relationship between her and Jack had never been particularly close, but Shepard had always trusted her despite her past. Like everyone else on the ground team there had been a bond forged by shared experience that would last a lifetime. But the question had so completely derailed Tali's train of thought that she couldn't even must the stammered response that a certain spectre claimed to be so endearing.

The biotic's grin only became more wolfish. "Aw, come on. It's Shepard, half the women in the galaxy want to sleep with him and you actually are. You can at least give a little report on how he performs. I forgot about the cybernetics too... must be quite an experience."

"I... wouldn't know how to... ah, describe it," she practically squeaked and ducked deeper into the tight corridors of the Normandy's inner workings. Behind her she heard Jack's deep laughter, only causing her face to burn hotter.

Of all the people to ask her such questions. She couldn't even think of a better way to respond, even Kasumi had been fairly reserved considering her normally voracious hunger for details of everyone else's lives. The small part of her actually did want to almost... boast, maybe was the right word, about the experiences she'd shared with Shepard. A far larger part was simply too embarrassed by far to do anything of the sort. And if she was telling anyone it certainly wasn't Jack. She couldn't imagine the convict understanding.

Tali shook her head and knelt by one of the plasma couplings, trying to push the thoughts aside. Of course said thoughts didn't cooperate, instead of concentrating on the readings she was getting on the coupling's seals her thoughts were turning to memories of the night before the relay. The feeling of vulnerability and freedom, the terror of exposing herself. And the rush of warm after that had only grown with every touch. Her fingers flexed trying to touch something that wasn't there and the quarian gave a huff of frustration. The old saying about not knowing what one was missing was painfully accurate now that she had experienced what she'd been missing. The past week had been maddening, first recovering from her allergic reaction and then wanting to touch, but being unable to. Always an interruption, a crisis. At first she had berated herself for her selfishness. They were still on a mission, an important one, after all. Her general frustration had moved even beyond her usual selfless demeanor after they'd returned from Illium, heading more in the direction of simply dragging Shepard up to the cabin.

"The Shadow Broker deserves whatever Shepard does to him," Tali muttered, finally getting the readings after her third attempt.

With another sigh she leaned back against the bulkhead, resting her head against it for a moment. Everyone was tense. The Broker was threatening families, friends... revealing personal information and trying to open old wounds. Whenever they had a moment alone she could feel John's frustration as well, the inability to just 'solve' the problem in his usual manner driving him to distraction. And then there was Liara, an uncharacteristic spike of jealous rising in her chest at the thought of the asari.

The two of them had been friends aboard the original Normandy, two young outsiders with interests that hadn't exactly aligned with a crew of human soldiers. After what had happened on Illium the first time, though, her perception had become permanently colored by how she had treated Shepard and the subsequent incident in Aethyta's bar. She wanted to try and move past it, but whenever she tried all she could remember was that it had been Liara emerging from Shepard's quarters that night before Ilos. And with the asari's sudden return to the fold Tali found her anxiety only increased.

"No... he said it. That he loved me," she whispered to no one in particular.

The engineer was about to stand and make her promised trip to the medbay when her omni-tool beeped at her, flashing a message marked as urgent. With a single command her mail account opened and displayed the item, her eyes narrowing as she noted the sender line. It was an old address, one she hadn't seen in years but would never forget. And if she had of it was conveniently labelled. 'Shadow Broker'.

_Ms. Zorah. It has been sometime since we communicated. I apologize once more for my employee's disloyalty, I think we could have had a mutually beneficial exchange. As I am sure you are aware, Shepard is of some interest to me and to you as well. I felt it only prudent that I share with you an important piece of data I acquired recently._

_You can examine the file as extensively as you wish but I assure you it has not been altered._

_-The Shadow Broker_

Already her omni-tool was scanning the file, double checking its integrity and searching for hidden programs. There were none. It was a simple video file, moderate resolution and not even half a minute long. Part of her wanted to delete it immediately, clearly the Shadow Broker was doing what he did best, playing with lives to achieve his own ends. But curiosity had always been one of her defining features. Tali pressed the key and the video played.

* * *

"I don't like this," Shepard said, pacing back and forth before finally coming to rest in front of the galaxy map on the CIC, resting his hands against it.

"We have narrowed the possibilities down to only a handful of planets, Commander. The Broker will be exposed soon," EDI assured him.

"Maybe, but everything just feels wrong. Every time we've taken a step forward, the Shadow Broker has pushed harder. This just feels... too easy."

The AI's hologram appeared on the terminal. "Despite the significant power the target wields, it is not limitless."

"Far from limitless."

The spectre looked over his shoulder to see Liara standing behind him, arms crossed over her chest and holding a datapad loosely. A hard look lined her normally smooth features. As he turned to face her the asari approached and set the pad down next to the terminal.

"You have something? Because I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop," Shepard said.

She nodded. "I do. I know where the Shadow Broker is hiding."

"The examination of the variables on the final possible planets has not completed compiling, Ms. T'Soni," EDI objected. "How have you determined this information?"

"Because data can lead you in the wrong direction if you don't have all of it. I just received an encrypted communication from an agent that was looking into some long shot leads," Liara explained. "All this time we've been looking for a base or a space station. But the Broker is smarter than that."

"So what did this agent provide?"

Liara smirked. "An extremely old scrap of data from a file that had been purged. The specifications for a starship build to exact specifications in one of Illium's shipyards and then removed from all records. Large, heavily armored, and equipped to operate independently almost indefinitely. In addition it carried very specialist hull plating and defensive measures that would let it weather even the most violent planetary storms. When I ran the information we had again with these specifications I found what I was looking for."

"Hagalaz, Sowilo system," EDI confirmed. "Low rotational period, proximity to solar body creates temperature extremes and powerful, moving storm fronts."

"Not to mention enough electromagnetic interference to hide even a dreadnought from anything but the most powerful sensors. Not that anyone would think to look at the edge of a storm that could rip the hull plating off most ships."

"So we have him?" Shepard asked.

"We do. His method of hiding worked well, but it presents equal challenges to detecting outsiders approaching. With the Normandy's stealth systems the Broker won't know we're there until we're right on top of him," Liara said.

He curled his fingers into a fist and slapped them into his palm. "Finally. The longer this goes on the worse it's going to get. This isn't a game I'm good at."

The asari gave another small smile. "You seem to have been managing surprisingly well."

"No, I've just been getting lucky. Sooner or later luck runs out... and I'm afraid someone else is going to pay the price. There are too many people in too many places. I can't protect them all."

"I'm guessing that hasn't stopped you from trying," Liara responded dryly.

Shepard shook his head and turned back towards the holographic map, leaning against the railing and watching as it zoomed in on their target, a swirling drab green world. Flashes of lightning streaked its surface constantly, and somewhere hidden within that tempest was their target.

"No, it hasn't. Our communications are compromised until we deal with the Broker but I talked to a few trusted people and got the word out. I just hope it's enough."


	8. Chapter 8: Sometimes You Lose

"Creator Tali'Zorah?"

In a split-second Tali scrambled up, adrenaline flooding her veins and reaching for a weapon that wasn't there. She had been absorbed into her own little world, so lost in the confusion and pain of betrayal that she hadn't even heard the metallic footsteps of the geth. Now it stood there for some reason, just watching her with that single glowing optic. The effect was eerie in the dim red light of the lower deck, making the metallic plates of its body seem almost black. The last thing she wanted to see on this entire ship had come looking for her.

All she wanted was to be left alone. The file the Shadow Broker had sent was small, but more than enough to make her feel a level of pain she hadn't experienced since the Alarei. A short video with average resolution, no audio. But the sight of Liara leaning in and pressing her lips against Shepard's, his fingers tightening ever so slightly on her shoulders before the video stopped, leaving the image hanging frozen there to torment her, was like being at her trial all over again. But this time the man that had stood up to save her was the source of her pain.

"Go away, Legion," Tali responded sullenly.

"Negative."

"Then why are you here?"

"We have completed assisting EDI with the calibrations to the Normandy's stealth systems for infiltration of the Shadow Broker's location. Daniels-Engineer instructed that all modifications should be verified by Creator Tali'Zorah before implementation," it explained.

She sighed. "Fine. Just do it and go away."

"Negative."

The young quarian balled her fists in frustration. "Why won't you just leave when you're told, you stupid geth?"

There was a brief moment when she considered activating her omni-tool and threatening to overload the machine if it didn't leave. When Shepard had brought the inactive machine on board she had been livid that he could be so callous as to consider having a geth aboard the Normandy. Forcing her to interact with the geth platform, bringing her on the mission to geth installation and making her make the final call on whether to destroy or reprogram the heretics... all of it had forced her to face her own demons and misconceptions about the quarian's rebellious creations. In the end while she might not be friends with Legion, they at least had come to some sort of understand. It's obstinate refusal to leave her alone now, though, was both confusing and infuriating.

"Tone and physical cues indicate Creator Tali'Zorah is in distress. Consensus dictates not to abandon member of collective in distress if assistance can be rendered," Legion said.

"Collective?" she asked, voice cracking as she tried to blink the tears from her eyes.

"Shepard-Commander, ship crew, ground team, are all part of Normandy collective. Operational status of Normandy collective is highest priority."

The odd realization that a machine, a geth no less, was essentially saying that it was worried about her well-being was almost enough to snap her out of her fugue. Finally she just shook her head. "I'm fine, Legion. There are some problems you can't fix."

The geth bobbed it's head in mimicry of the human gesture it had picked up since coming aboard the Normandy. "Affirmative. We will notify Shepard-Commander. Previous data indicates an eighteen percent operational efficiency increase when Creator Tali'Zorah interacts with Shepard-Commander."

"No!" Tali almost yelled before lowering her voice. "You can't say anything to Shepard."

"We do not understand," Legion said quizzically. "Previous data indicates that interaction with a mate typically results in calming effect for the distressed partner."

The word 'mate', clinical as it was, still made Tali feel like she'd been punched in the stomach. Shepard had promised he'd always come back to her. That he was hers. But mate implied children. Could that be part of it? Something that she could never give him and Liara could? She sank back down to the floor, not even looking at the synthetic near her.

"It... it doesn't always work that way, Legion. It's not something you can understand. Sometimes it just makes it worse when you realize you're alone."

Legion seem to contemplate her for a moment before speaking. "Current conflict with Shadow Broker and Creator Tali'Zorah's statements indicate material has been viewed that is designed to target organic emotional instability and cause disruption in unit cohesion. Any data acquired in this context should be considered extremely unreliable."

"I'm not stupid," she replied bitterly. "I can tell fakes from an unaltered images."

"We have a query."

Tali sighed. "If I answer will you go away?"

"Affirmative," Legion agreed.

She waved a hand for the synthetic to proceed, assuming that by now it would have picked up enough on organic body language to figure things out for itself. In that moment the quarian wanted nothing more to be left alone. Not interrogated by something she'd just as soon of shot less than a month ago.

"What is the format and quantity of evidence regarding the misconduct of Shepard-Commander?"

"What? It... it was a video file without audio. I checked and it hasn't be altered," she said, a little confused by the question.

"Current records indicate twenty eight total logged instances of behavior defined as 'altruistic' or 'cooperative' by organic standards between Shepard-Commander and Creator Tali'Zorah," Legion said in its usual level tone. "In addition there are five incidents logged since we have integrated with the Normandy collective wherein Shepard-Commander has been observed acting in an overtly protective or self-sacrificing manner towards Creator Tali'Zorah."

"I... I guess... I mean, you're correct. But what does-" she responded slowly.

Legion unexpectedly cut her off when it continued. "Shepard-Commander's actions are extensively logged. Consensus achieved that the actions of Shepard-Commander indicate extreme prioritization of Creator Tali'Zorah outside standard maintenance of unit cohesion. Single example of contrary evidence insufficient to nullify consensus."

Without further elaboration the geth platform turned on its heel and exited the corridor, likely heading back to main engineering to perform the tasks it had originally come down to acquire authorization for. Whatever the strange machine's way of thinking it appeared that it had decided that it had succeeded in the necessary task of 'assisting' one of its collective. For her part Tali merely stared after it pensively. She was almost certain that she had just been upbraided by the geth for doubting Shepard's loyalty in spite of the evidence that still sat with almost physical weight on her omni-tool. But Legion couldn't understand. It was part of a collective mind... did it even really fathom betrayal?

"Dammit, Shepard..." she whispered to the darkness. Her omni-tool beeped once more. Another message from the same sender.

_You have my sympathies, Ms. Zorah. Let us discuss a deal that will help you overcome this difficult time._

_- The Shadow Broker_

* * *

"We Joker informs me that we will be within range within minutes, Commander. This is fortunate. I believe your pacing would begin to damage the deck plating soon," Samara said.

He looked up and gave a forced smile. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to make a joke."

The graceful asari shrugged. "Your own manner is often that of the confident and jovial soldier, I thought an attempt at offering a counter to your current melancholy to be appropriate."

"It's appreciated," Shepard replied. "I'm just worried. I haven't gotten any update from Miranda's team since we arrived in system. I don't like being left in the dark, not knowing where my people are."

Liara's information had been dead on. Once they knew what they were looking for it had become possible to pinpoint the location of the Broker's massive ship, buried in the electrically charged atmosphere of an uninhabited planet, pacing one of the massive storms that swept across the world's surface. He had to admit that it was an ingenious if staggeringly costly method of concealment. If they hadn't had the astrological data retrieved on Ilium and the ship data the chances of locating the vessel even with through scans would have been next to nil. Now they were almost in range to finally put an end to this shadow war.

Almost absently the spectre brushed his fingertips across his weapons. Pistol at one hip, sub-machine gun on the other. Expecting the closer confines of ship-board combat, even if it was a large ship, an assault shotgun occupied the place normally reserved for his sniper rifle. The goal was rather simple, neutralize the threat that the Broker presented one way or the other. If Feron, the drell that had helped Liara secure him for Cerberus was truly still alive they would do their best to extract him. They were ready. Or at least they would be once the rest of his team arrived.

"Locked and loaded here, Boss," Garrus said, apparently noticing his gaze drifting towards the elevator. "Where's Tali?"

Shepard frowned. "I don't know."

Before he could press his omni-tool to contact her, though, the elevator doors opened and the quarian made her appearance. She was seating a pistol into place at her hip as she approached, making a straight line for the shuttle.

"Sorry I'm late."

"What, still worried Donnelly is going to burn the place down while you're gone?" Garrus quipped.

"No," she said flatly.

He frowned once more and stepped closer, only to be interrupted by Joker's voice echoing over the comms. "Alright, Commander. We're entering the atmosphere, time to haul ass. We might be invisible to sensors but someone is bound to look out a window eventually. Ya know, since everyone isn't a joyless robot that considers windows a structural weakness."

"Geth do not currently have a consensus on the organic concept of joy. Thus we cannot we lacking it until we have made further determination," Legion said.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Mr. Roboto," the pilot shot back.

"Can it!" Shepard said, cutting off the exchange. "Load up, people."

The team quickly embarked the shuttle, taking their seats and strapping in, already anticipating the turbulence they were likely to experience as soon as they cleared the Normandy's mass effect field. Tali had slipped past him without a word and he made a mental note to talk to her later. Maybe there had been an incident in engineer, especially since tempers were running so high thanks to the Broker's misinformation campaign. It would have to wait, though.

"Alright, you all know the plan. Tali, Liara, Legion. You're with me, we're going to have to break into the ship the hard way. Garrus: beta team is yours, button down at the shuttle until I give the signal that we've got access and then take Grunt and Jack, pressure them from the main docking area," Shepard told them, even as he was guiding the shuttle out of the Normandy's bay. "Samara, Zaeed, you've got guard duty. Make sure that if everything goes sideways we've got a shuttle to evac to. Everyone clear?"

A chorus of affirmative responses echoed in the cabin. Without further elaboration pushed the shuttle forward, the controls bucking under his hands the moment they exited the safety of the Normandy. The Broker's ship was just ahead, a wedge shaped vessel with a broad shield of heavy panels protecting its rear like the hilt of a sword. Just behind it was the massive rolling wall of yellow-gray clouds, great arcs of lightning jumping between them, a hungry storm constantly snapping at the ship's heels.

Joker had brought them in almost dangerously close, making it only a brief hop to the other ship. He settled the shuttle heavily on the ship's bow and engaged the magnetic grapples, securing it in place before slamming the door controls.

"Here we go! Stay down and hang on tight!"

The moment the door opened the howl of the wind could be heard and felt. Each member of the team made their way onto the ship's deck, doing as instructed and staying low to avoid being pulled off the hull by the gusts.

"This is fucking nuts, Shepard. Just thought you should know that," Zaeed yelled.

He laughed. "Come on, after the Collectors what's one ship in the middle of a planetary hurricane?"

"One goddamn ship too many!"

The mercenary braced his back against the Kodiak's hull and tucked his rifle into his shoulder, giving Shepard a thumbs up. Samara took position on the other side and signalled her own readiness.

Shepard returned the merc's gesture. "Okay, Garrus wait for my signal! Let's go knock on the Broker's door!"

His smaller squad followed quickly, straining against the wind. Any other ship's mass effect field would have been large enough to completely negate the problem, but of course the Broker was worried about detection so it kept the minimum necessary to provide the ship with the lift it needed to stay airborne. They managed to make it over the sloped bow of the vessel and down onto one of the lower side catwalks, the wind still making a terrible racket but not threatening to dislodge them.

"Think the Broker knows we're here yet?" he asked Liara.

"I don't know, it's possible the Normandy's stealth-"

Before she could finish the sentence a side door opened and a man in familiar black armor stepped out, leveling a rifle in their general direction. A burst of fire struck the spectre's shields, forcing him back even as he drew his pistol to return fire.

"Nevermind! Got my answer!"

"Engaging hostiles, Shepard-Commander." The geth's statement was punctuated by the crack of its heavy rifle, the shot taking the next mercenary full in the chest and knocking him over the railing. As soon as the wind caught him he was gone, yanked away like a feather in a tornado.

"I don't like this at all," Tali muttered.

"Makes two of us, head for the door. Sooner we're off the hull of this damn thing the better," he ordered, snapping off a few rounds and pressing forward.

Unfortunately as soon as they made progress the enemy retreated, sealing the door behind them. Rather than mull over the lost opportunity he motioned the squad to follow. The emergency entrance closer to the ship's rear was the only one that the schematics showed as accessible from the outside. He could only imagine the security measures the Broker would have in place, but that was why he brought his two best techs. One could read machines like he could read a book, the other... well the other was a machine. It didn't get much better than that.

One more attempted ambush that ended as poorly as the first for their attackers and they had managed to traverse most of the distance along the ship's starboard side. Between Legion's unerringly accurate rifle and Liara's biotics the Broker's mercenary army had little going for them on the ship's exposed surface. Keeping his pistol in hand the spectre hauled himself up the side of the ship, towards the small valley at the rear of the ship where the emergency entrance was located.

"Looks like this is it. Legion, Tali: get us in. Liara and I will make sure you don't have any problems," Shepard ordered. "As soon as you're in his system I'm sure the Broker is going to object."

The quarian nodded curtly and turned on her heel, Legion right behind, but he didn't take time to dwell on it. With no real access behind them it meant that enemies would have to approach from either side. Not a perfect position to defend but there were definitely worse places. Bracing his back against one of the upraised support struts that were part of the heavy rear shield Shepard extended his submachine gun and waited. He didn't have to wait long. As soon as the two techs accessed the control panel there was a response and a second later the first armored soldier came into view.

"Keep them busy! We're not here for a kill count, just to cover Tali and Legion," he barked at Liara.

"I'm aware of the mission, Shepard!" she shot back, throwing out a concentrated ball of dark energy that slammed into the first enemy that came into range.

Then there was no time for talking. Their enemy knew that neither of their positions were particularly good and made the most of it, trying to overwhelm them with one big push. Unfortunately for them after fighting the Collectors who quiet literally seemed to act as a hive mind, even a well-trained group of professional soldiers didn't quite compare. The spectre laid down a volley of fire that dropped not the first, but the second, soldier of the charge from his side, while the other charged on. Suddenly realizing his support had already fallen he tried to back pedal, only to be slammed into the ship's hull by a biotic shove.

Their push broken a few of the mercenaries tried to fall back before making another aborted surge. Self preservation apparently was something they practiced. Liara was shaking her head across from him.

"What?" he asked.

"They'd be far more effective if they'd just all attack at once."

He rolled his eyes. "Please don't give the mercenaries ideas, Liara."

The asari smirked at him but didn't get a chance to reply, instead Legion's metallic tone cutting her off. "We have overridden the door controls, Shepard-Commander."

"Good, can you open the door for Garrus as well?"

"Testing..." the geth said.

"It's already done. Tell him to move," Tali finished for him.

He nodded, tapping his omni-tool and opening a channel to the turian. "Garrus, copy?"

"Right here, Boss."

"Door's open, make some noise."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Shepard felt a slight tremor in the deck-plating even through the buffeting of the storm. Seems that Grunt had taken the lead with the grenade launcher. The krogan had become very fond of the weapon since the Collector base, calling it 'large, aggressive, and unsuited to anything but killing. Just like me'. If nothing else it meant that any security the Broker had would have its attention divided. If anything was difficult to ignore it was a krogan with a high explosive weapon.

Turning his attention back to the situation at hand me gestured sharply to the emergency hatch and backed towards it himself, keeping his eye on the approaches. "Legion, down. Then Tali and Liara, I'll lock it down behind us."

The geth didn't bother replying, simply stowing the long rifle on its back and producing a snub-nosed Vindicator assault rifle. Tali hauled open the hatch and the synthetic leapt straight down, landing with a resounding clank. A moment of silence followed but Legion spoke.

"Negative contact, Shepard-Commander. Proceed."

Tali and Liara quickly made their way down the ladder, with him holding the hatch open before he followed. The Broker's soldiers apparently hadn't rallied enough to make another push or made it to whatever location the hatch provided access too and he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Shutting the hatch behind him he dropped to the floor where Tali was standing with her arms crossed.

"I need to get back up there if you want to seal it."

"I'll do it myself."

"You're not that good of a tech, Shepard-" the quarian began.

He responded by flaring his biotics and pushing upwards, a pulse of energy impacted the hatch and there was a sound of rending metal. Looking up the metal around the hatch was bent and warped into an unnatural shape. It would take explosives or a significant amount of time with a torch to gain entrance with the level of damage to the structure.

Liara chuckled. "Well, that's another way to do it."

"You can't override metal. I don't want any surprises, let's get this job done," he said.

"This way," the asari said.

Shepard pulled the shotgun from his back and thumbed the safety off. They were in. The Broker had been playing games for far too long. It was time to teach him that sometimes when you played the game, you lost. Badly.

* * *

"Feron!"

A drell is strapped into a chair, convulsing from an electric shock even as Shepard watched. He hadn't encountered that many drell but the man looked in bad shape, numerous bruisers and wounds on his body, eyes unfocused, wrists raw from where he had jerked against the restraints. At the sound of Liara's voice he seemed to come around though, croaking out a few strained words.

"L-Liara. No... don't touch... it. Trap."

"It's alright, Feron. We're here to help you," the asari said, moving closer.

The drell shook his head. "Broker... run..."

"He's delirious. But I'm not sure we can unhook him from... whatever the hell this thing is," Shepard said. "We need to deal with the Broker if we're going to get him out of here."

"Shepard-Commander. We believe that this torture device is rigged to produce an electrical current of sufficient amperage to be fatal to any organic life-form in contact with it if the occupant is removed before property security codes are entered," Legion added. "Creator Tali'Zorah or this platform could override controls but would require time investment exceeding mission parameters."

"Then one of you can stay behind and lock down the doors while you do it. If you get enemy attention radio me or Garrus for assistance."

"Legion can do it. He's better at solo operations," Tali said quickly.

The spectre nodded. "Agreed. Legion, keep working on it. We'll deal with the Broker."

He saw Liara spare a long glance back at the captive drell, for a moment looking like the frightened researcher that he had encountered years ago held captive in a Prothean stasis field. Then her features hardened as she turned towards the door.

"Yes. Let's do just that. The data shows the Broker's private suites are one level down."

"Then we're going one level down. I'll take point, you two make sure nobody gets any bright ideas to follow," he said, slapping the door control and heading for the elevator.

"Hold on... I'm bypassing it, the controls are locked..." Tali muttered.

A second later the door slid open and they stepped inside. The ride down to the next level was uneventful and despite his suspicions they were not met by a small army of the Broker's personal soldiers. Instead the elevator merely opened to a short corridor, terminating at a set of double doors. He gestured towards the doorway and looked to Liara who nodded emphatically. Shepard stowed the shotgun at his back, pulling the pistol from the holster at his hip instead to have a hand free just in case.

"Ready?" he asked quietly, looking between the two.

"I've been ready for two years," Liara replied coldly.

He looked to Tali and clucked his tongue. "Tali? Now's not the time to lose focus."

"I... I'm ready, John. It's time for this to end."

The spectre gave her a wry smile. "That it is."

Raising the pistol he opened the door and stepped through, Tali and Liara following close behind. The room they entered was large and dimly lit, roughly circular with a truly massive desk occupying its center. At that desk there sat a large bulk, causing him to raise his brow in surprise. The Shadow Broker? He was enormous. Bigger than even a krogan unless his eyes were playing tricks on him. When the Broker spoke the effect was only strengthened by the deep reverberations of his voice.

"You came for the drell."

"I came for you. Feron I consider a bonus," he replied, watching the large form carefully.

"Reckless, Commander. Even for you."

"And the bombing on Illium was subtle? Not to mention the private army of black armored soldiers."

The Broker shrugged. "Excessive, but necessary."

"No it wasn't!" Liara snapped suddenly. "Neither was caging Feron here for two years like an animal!"

If the Broker was fazed by the outburst, his tone didn't show it, deep and level. It sounded like a mountain speaking from the depths of the earth. "Dr. T'soni. Your interference caused all of this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. He is simply paying the price for his error in judgement."

"The error was when you thought working for the Collector's was a good idea," Shepard said. "Look how well that turned out. This ends here and now."

Liara nodded, her own pistol trained on the bulky form. "You won't be hurting anyone else. Maybe if you had been smart we would have just walked out of here with Feron."

There was a hint of dry amusement in the Broker's tone. "You won't be walking out of anywhere, T'soni. Neither will your companions. It's pointless to challenge me. I know your every secret, while you fumble in the dark."

He managed to resist the urge to fire when the Broker stood to his full height, the faint blue lighting from the rooms overhead lights brightening slightly to shed illumination at last on the Broker's form. The revelation only left him more perplexed and worried him as he took in the bizarre sight before him. Whatever the Broker was, it was no race he had ever seen. Standing taller than even a krogan he was almost the size of a YMIR combat mech, broad and thick. Most noticeably was his equally large head, set with numerous eyes over a mouth that looked like an inverted Y. With each breath his mouth opened slightly, dozens of jagged teeth lining every inch of his maw. His ferocious appearance was only added to by the set of curved horns jutting from his head.

Liara took a step back, but her voice was unwavering, even carrying a faint hint of satisfaction. "Is that right? You're a yahg. A pre-spaceflight species quarantined to their homeworld for massacring the Citadel first contact teams. This base is older than your species contact with the rest of the galaxy, meaning that you likely killed the original Shadowbroker sixty years ago and took over."

Reading a completely unknown species' facial ques wasn't a simple matter but if the way the Broker's mandibles seemed to grind together, it looked like Liara's information was correct. He saw the yahg's taloned hands grip the edge of his desk tightly while she spoke.

"My guess would be that you were taken by a trophy hunter as a slave... or a pet. How am I doing?"

"Your attempt to provoke me is admirable, but futile," the Broker replied, though if the deep rumbling growl that had preceded the statement was any indication it hadn't been quite as futile as claimed. "I have spent decades building an empire and playing games with entire governments. One band of mercenaries and soldiers is only an annoyance. Would you like to know what happened to your friends and allies, Commander?"

* * *

Another half inch of the door frame disappeared in a burst of automatic fire, rounds chewing into the unfortunate building with relentless determination. Commercial storefronts and storage buildings were never meant to weather a combat situation and it showed. The edges of every window and door were irregular lines, tiny bits of glass covering everything, and the smell of blood filled the air.

"Don't they ever run out of ammo?" Jacob asked.

Miranda's smile was humorless. "No, but we certainly are. I've only got two thermal clips left."

"Ditto," Kasumi chirped, still sounding far too cheerful considering the circumstances.

"Single reload plus five additional..." Mordin began, before raising his head and snapped off two quick shots at one of the approaching mercenaries. "Three additional rounds remaining in current capacity."

Miranda sighed. He muscles ached and she could feel her hair sticking sweat dampened skin. Even her head was starting to pound from the constant use of her biotics with each probing attack by the Broker's private soldiers. Jacob was likely feeling the same fatigue and the other two didn't look much better. It was only a minor miracle that none of them had actually been hit yet, just covered with minor nicks and bruises from diving behind their rapidly failing cover.

"Never really pictured it like this," the thief said.

"How did you picture it?"

Kasumi's response had finally lost some of the usual cheer. "Less violent."

"There's still time, Kasumi," Miranda said.

"Please, stealth or not they're putting enough bullets into this place I'd still probably get clipped trying to get out. And it doesn't matter. I'm not leaving you. Any of you," she insisted.

"Stubborn."

She noticed an odd little smile on Mordin's lips as he nodded. "Hold the line."

"Down!"

Any response she was going to make was interrupt by Jacob's barked command. They covered their heads as their small sanctuary suddenly shook, a roar of pressure and sound buffeting them. She and Jacob had been throwing up biotic barriers as quickly as they could, but the mercenaries continued to test their reaction time by firing concussion grenades at their entrenched position. A fact that only made it clearer than the Broker had also paid off any local law enforcement, gun fire was one thing ignore, explosions quite another.

Jacob wiped a film of plaster dust from his face and sighed, sweat making it mostly an effort in smearing. He met her eyes and smiled sadly. "They're getting ready for one last push. Probably figured out that we're getting dry here."

"So what do we do? Just sit here until they come?" Kasumi asked.

She shook her head but Mordin finished the thought before she could.

"Attack."

The thief wrinkled her nose, barely visible beneath the hood she wore. "And our chances of success?"

Mordin shrugged. "Probability astronomical. But better than waiting. When one accepts the inevitability of a negative outcome to a situation, the only logical course of action is try despite it."

"I think the human term is 'go out guns blazing', doctor," Jacob said.

"Hm. Indeed."

The four exchanged a long look in the momentary silence following the blast. She wasn't sure what to say, maybe it was nothing. They had all went on one suicide mission together already, faced the prospect of death more times than anyone could count. To say there were no regrets was a cliche. Everyone had regrets. Miranda regretted the path that had put them in this position to start with. But none of them regretted getting involved.

Catching her eye, Miranda saw the thief's lips curl in a small smile. "But we in it shall be remembered-"

"We few, we happy few, we band of brothers," Miranda finished. "If Shepard were here I'm sure he'd have something inspiring to say. But he's not. All I can say is something I have never become accustom too... thank you. It isn't enough, but it's all I have."

"It's all we need," Jacob replied. "Now why don't we show these joker's why you don't mess with the crew of the Normandy?"

She gave him a grateful nod, doing a fast, silent countdown. Two seconds. One second. Move. Calling up the last of her strength the biotic threw up her barriers and gathered a tight ball of power in her fist, intent on introducing that concentrated power to the first enemy she saw. They were apparently just in time to meet the last push by the Broker's soldiers, seeing what had to be two dozen of the black armored troopers charging forward with weapons raised. Miranda gritted her teeth and unleashed the warp at the first in her line of fire, even as the mercenary leveled his rifle at her.

The dense packet of dark energy hadn't even struck the soldier when he suddenly jerked like a puppet with its strings being yanked, a loud boom echoing through the street at the same time. What had been a full charge suddenly skidded to a halt as the Broker's agents tried to get their bearings. Before the first man had hit the ground a thunderous roar filled her ears immediately followed by a veritable storm of fire coming from both directions of the street and catching the advancing soldiers in the middle.

"What the hell?" Jacob yelled, looking around.

What had been a charge into death quickly turned into a full rout, half of the enemy soldiers cut down before they could even return fire. She wasn't sure if they'd just been saved or found themselves in an every worse situation, but Miranda had learned to never let an opportunity pass, emptying one of her remaining magazines into the enemy. One of the black armored soldiers turned into the fire in a brave, if stupid, gesture, only to go flying back as he took a shot full to the chest.

The four of them found themselves standing almost back to back, guns raised, when they caught sight of the other side of the conflict: a powerfully built krogan stalking into view. His armor was pitted and scarred, but oddly familiar. A mercenary? Her eyes widened slightly when they stepped out into the street and saw not just one krogan but a dozen, half on either end of the street and each holding a smoking gun.

Miranda did her best to instill her voice with authority. "Who are you?"

The krogan smiled toothily. "Torsk. Urdnot Wrex sends his regards. Care to get off this rock?"

* * *

"What's going to happen to us?" Lia asked.

"Nothing. Just remain calm. Everything will be fine," Kolyat assured her.

"Calm? We're being held captive by a bunch of mercenaries!"

"Look, they didn't shoot either of us before, did they?"

Lia sighed, tone one of grudging admittance. "No."

"Then they won't now. They need me to lure my father in. They need you to keep me in line. So we're safe," he said.

"For now," she muttered.

It had been sometime since the tense confrontation with the leader of the mercenary company. For a brief moment she had been certain that he would pull the trigger and she'd have to watch Kolyat die in the seconds before she followed. But surprisingly the man had lowered the gun, herding them both into one corner of the mostly abandoned section of the Citadel they had staked out as their ambush site.

"But when you're dad comes..."

"I'll think of something."

She nodded, trying to believe what he said. All she could think of was the guns all around her. Of never going back to the Fleet. Would anyone ever even know? Ancestors, her mother... what would her mother think if she just never came back, never messaged her again? Lia felt her breaths coming quickly and tried to calm herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

The voice that emerged from her helmet was barely a whisper. "I don't want to die."

"I promise you, I will find a way. My father will not walk blindly into a trap. And I won't let them hurt you," Kolyat said. "I was the idiot that stumbled us into this, I'll do whatever I can to get us out."

She smiled beneath her visor. It was weak, and it wasn't as if anyone could see it, but it was there. If nothing else he sounded confident, though she knew there was really little he could do. They were both unarmed now and the men that held them were clearly profession soldiers, all black, uniform armor and big guns.

"Wait, did you hear that?" the drell whispered.

"Hear what?"

"Quiet. Get behind me, if anything happens you drop to the floor and stay there until its over... if you see an opening you run, understood?"

Lia nodded.

She heard it then. A faint tapping sound overhead. Apparently one of the mercenaries did too, touching the side of his helmet and hefting his rifle, peering upwards. The leader stalked down the stairs towards them both, holding his rifle in one hand and motioning them closer with the other.

"Come on... show time!"

With no other recourse they followed, the merc leading them up the stairs and onto the catwalk above. Lia bit her lip and glanced around, feeling exposed in the open space. Their captors were clearly on edge, moving slowly and watching everything as best they could. Best, of course, wasn't always good enough. She heard a sound of surprise, followed by a loud clatter, and then silence.

"Dammit, keep it together people! Report!" the leader barked.

"I don't know, Echo Five just went silent!"

The mercenaries guns were all pointed in the direction of their missing member... which meant they didn't see the half dozen C-Sec agents in full riot gear and armed with submachine guns emerge from the access duct below them until it was too late. Two of the black armored soldiers turned their guns towards the newcomers, only to be cut down in a hail of fire before they could get a shot off.

She tried to back away when the mercenary reached for her, Kolyat pulling her back, but it was an unnecessary gesture. A hand landed on his shoulder, spinning him around, and there was the thick, heavy sound of flesh meeting flesh, the soldier finding himself on his back looking up at another human, blood running from his nose. He tried to reach for the rifle nearby only to find a booted foot on his wrist.

"What the fuck?"

Bailey stepped down until the man cried out in pain, gun falling from his numbed fingers. "Captain Armando Bailey, C-Sec. Seems you boys have some unlicensed weapons here. I think I'd call that a threat to Citadel security."

"God dammit... nobody was supposed know... we were here."

"Funny thing about that, I got an anonymous tip that there might be some dangerous individuals in violation of numerous Citadel ordinances down here."

The soldier looked confused. "A tip? You came... down here on a tip?"

"It was a really good tip."

"Whatever. Doesn't matter, arrest us. We'll be out in a day. We've got friends in high places, C-sec," the merc said, grinning through bloodied teeth.

"You're probably right. Which actually works out well because this is all actually out of my jurisdiction. My boys and I were just doing some... training exercises," Bailey said with an unpleasant smirk, the men around him echoing the statement, and then glanced to his right. "That's why I brought him along."

The man barely had time to object when Thane Krios stepped out of the shadows, leveled a pistol at his head, and fired.

* * *

The static was telling. Liara allowed herself a cruel smile as the Shadow Broker tossed the communications device aside and snarled, looking between her and Shepard. His aura of unconcerned arrogance had begun to slip, only chipped away farther as Shepard spoke.

"About that... you might have the most extensive information network in known space and almost limitless resources," the spectre said. "But I have something better. Friends. Friends that go out of their way when I ask and just so happen to have really big guns."

She wasn't sure if a yahg could sneer, but it was the impression she got when the Broker spoke. "You're quite assured, Commander. One might even call you arrogant. But no one is unreachable, as you've proven by so bluntly forcing your way onto my vessel. But the weakest link are always those closest to you."

"Your lies and tricks are over. You can't save yourself with them anymore," Liara hissed.

"T'Soni. I find your imagination... lacking. I have not spent sixty years as the Shadow Broker without learning to plan for any contingency. And I have also learned that everyone has their price."

"Let me guess, this is where you offer one of my crew wealth beyond their dreams to betray me?" Shepard asked sardonically.

"In other cases, possibly, but your crew is a special case, Shepard," the Broker said, giving a shrug of its massive shoulders. "I tested each of them. Made offers to a few that I thought might be agreeable to my terms. I was most impressive by Mr. Massani. For a mercenary he was rather emphatic in turning down my proposal. It seems you can inspire loyalty in even the most jaded."

"Guess that leaves you up the creek without a paddle then."

The Broker's laugh, if it could be called that, sounded like someone grinding large stones together. "One might assume. But as I said, it is always those closest that are the weakest links. And you did so helpfully provide the leverage I needed all on your own. Even with the Collectors gone, I expect I will find someone that will pay handsomely for your body, Shepard."

She glanced over at Shepard in confusion, unable to figure out what game he was playing. Reaching into his desk the yahg produced a large pistol and a small datapad. Pressing a key a small holographic screen appeared over his desk. Before Shepard could respond the Broker continued.

"An interesting fact, Commander. Did you know that every system, even military grade hardware, as a unique identifier code that allows access to its systems? These codes are almost impossible to crack and typically useless even if one manages as in combat all possible paths of traffic are closed to prevent hacking. But if someone was kind of enough to provide those codes and leave a command that unsecured one of those pieces of equipment... it becomes as simple as pressing a button to control that technology."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shepard demanded.

Another rumbling laugh. "I'm talking about this."

The hologram on the screen changed to a simple illustration of a humanoid silhouette ringed by a field, with an inset of a small circular item. A personal field generator she realized. A green indicator light showed its power status, one that flicked and died as she watched. There was a faint crackle in the air, the sound of a kinetic barrier failing. Liara blinked, trying to understand exactly what had just happened.

"Thank for your assistance, Ms. Zorah."

In her surprise she didn't have time to react when the Broker raised the pistol with amazing speed and pointed it at the spectre. And fired.

There was a flash of blue and Shepard staggered back raising his own but stopping as he looked down in surprise. The heavy round had struck him full in the chest but hadn't even penetrated his armor, kinetic barriers taking the majority of the shot's force. For all the shock on spectre's face, the Broker seemed to have double, giving a roar of outrage and jerking his head towards the quarian that was standing to the side of them.

"What?"

"Two years ago Shepard saved me from your agents, traitors or not. One thing you seem to have never understood is that there's more to life than an exchange of money and favors," the quarian said coldly.

"We had an agreement. You saw the proof I provided!" the yahg snarled.

The engineer's voice cracked but she didn't falter. "I saw... but I also realized that it didn't change the fact that I still loved him, no matter how much it hurt. It just changed what I had to do. I'm sorry, John. I wish..."

Those last words directed at the confused human, he was trying to divide his attention between the visibly angered Broker and Tali, apparently unsure of just how to react. The Broker had no such hesitation. With a roar that sounded like an enraged thresher maw he grabbed something else from his desk and threw it. Liara had only a brief second to throw up her barriers before the blast hit her, knocking her off her feet with its force.

It also brought a horrified revelation to the fore when she saw Tali lifted from her feet and knocked aside, slamming hard into floor and peppered with shrapnel. No flare of blue energy sprung to life to cushion the blast or deflect the debris. To complete her deception she had to provide the Broker with the code for the shield emitters... but it had been her own, not Shepard's, that had been disabled. A strangled cry from her right told her that the spectre had realized the same thing.

"No!"

"John!" Liara yelled, grabbing his arm. "The Broker! You can't help her, not now, but the Broker will try to escape if we let him."

He locked eyes with her, a mixture of a thousand emotions dancing behind them. "Tali. Take care of Tali."

"I will. I'll call the others. We can't let him get away, not now."

Something changed in that instant. The fear and pain vanished from his face, and she watched his body flare with biotic energy as everything was replaced by something cold and angry. "He won't."

Even as Liara ran to the side of the fallen quarian she saw Shepard lash out, a pair of warps slamming into the heavy doors at either side of the room, twisting them shut like they'd been squeezed by an enormous hand. The Broker turned to face him then, bellowing like a beast and charging forward. The impact as the two forces met was like a secondary explosion echoing through the room. He hadn't even draw a weapon, did he really mean to face the Broker in hand to hand combat?

Shaking her head the asari activated her omni-tool. "Garrus!"

"Liara? What's happening?"

"No time. Tali is hurt, I don't know how badly. We need help, now!"

The turian cursed, something the translator couldn't even quite manage. "They've been slowing us down, trying to keep us boxed in."

"Just hurry."

"Don't worry. No more slowing down," Garrus said, and she heard him barking orders. "Grunt! I want everything between me and Shepard dead. Do you understand me?"

She closed the line, dropping to her knees next to Tali and gingerly touching her shoulder. At first there was no response, then a low moan. Her medical training told her that moving the girl was dangerous... but something else told her that it might not matter either way. Trusting her instincts she rolled the quarian over slightly until her shoulders rested across the Liara's knees. She sucked in a breath.

"Oh spirits, Tali."

Her veil was torn and singed in places and she saw half a dozen small punctures with trickles of blood running from them. She could only hope that the suit had automatically sealed around those locations. The worst, though was the shattered visor that normally protected the quarian's face from both damage and the dangers of outside air.

"L-Liara..." she croaked, breath coming fast.

"It's okay, Tali. Just don't move."

"Sh... shep... John..."

"He's... dealing with the Broker," Liara said, looking up.

Dealing with was something of an understatement. The yahg was a massive, powerful being designed for killing by the world on which it had been bred. But Shepard was something different. He'd been honed into a weapon and then improved upon by Cerberus, and it showed. The Broker swung a massive fist only to catch thing air, the spectre bringing both clasped fists down on his head in a bone jarring blow, made all the more brutal by the biotic push behind it. Even as the Broker staggered back he pressed for wrapping biotic energy around his fist and delivering another blow that made the sound of a breaking bones echo across the room. A roar of pain filled the room, another hasty swing found no connection, another fared little better, only forced Shepard to leap backwards.

Tali spoke, drawing her attention away. What she'd been watching wasn't a fight. It was an execution. It had been a forgone conclusion from the second it began, the only question was how long it would take for Shepard to finish it once and for all.

"Take care... him... happy."

"What are you talking about? He's yours, Tali. Why did you even do this? You could have told him. Or me... we could have found another way," Liara said. "Come on, look at me, stay with us."

The shattered face plate let the asari see Tali's face for the first time, likely the first time anyone had seen it since she was a child other than Shepard. In the moment, even with the scrapes and pain, she could see what had drawn Shepard to her despite the visor hiding her features so well.

"Couldn't risk... it. It's okay. Saw. Saw the picture... from Illium... just make him... happy," Tali gasped, trying to draw in breaths that came harder.

Liara silently prayed for Garrus to hurry, there was too much foreign contamination and she could already see the young quarian's pupils dilating and complexion paling as her body went to war with itself, allergic reactions triggering one after another and threatening to choke her. The asari shook her head and felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she realized what she meant, cursing herself for not having thought of it sooner. Of course they had been watched. One kiss. One stupid kiss.

"What did he show you, what did he tell you? I wish you would have just said something..."

"Saw... two of you... kiss. Always told him... he needed... something... someone else."

"But he didn't, he only wanted you," Liara said. "The Broker only showed you what he wanted you to see."

It took everything she had to resist touching the younger woman's cheek, not wanting to make things any worse than they were. Very calmly she raised her wrist and activated her omni-tool, opening her personal files. Her omni-tool recorded constantly, always on the off chance it could be useful later. She had never imagined it would be for something like this.

Shepard's voice sprang from her recording program, calm and deep.

_We... this can't happen, Liara. I'll always care about you but Tali isn't some fling or moment of weakness. I'm in love with her. I need her like I've never needed anything in my life._

She saw Tali's eyes widen, noted that they were actually blue, deep blue, the asari noted. Liara nodded. "It was always you, Tali. He made it clear it will always be you."

The engineer blinked away tears, trying to speak, and Liara leaned closer, feeling one of Tali's three fingered hands gripping her own desperately. The asari nodded after every strained word, squeezing back.

"Tell him... sorry... that I love..."

"He knows."


	9. Chapter 9: Holding Onto The Edge

Warm. She was warm. It was an odd thought, one like a skittish animal darting to and fro in the fog that was her mind. Not unpleasant, though, for such a typically unfamiliar sensation. The last time she remembered feeling warm was with John. She tried to think back but shied away suddenly, pulling back from a pain that roared loudly in the murkiness of her thoughts. Shepard. Memories began to push forward now. Pleasant sensations... and then chaos. The Shadow Broker's vessel. John's hoarse cry as the world exploded into fire and pain.

Tali struggled to claw her way through the haze, feeling a tear on her cheek. Her hand moved, slowly, but under her control. And then a small gasp left her mouth when she felt her own fingertips touch her cheek rather than the visor that usually concealed her features, the moisture of the tear and feeling of her own skin almost foreign. No mask. No suit. Another tear trickled down her cheek as she tried to focus. She remembered the pain. The burning in her lungs, Liara cradling her across her lap, and then nothing.

The quarian's eyes opened slowly, blinking rapidly against the bright light. She gently felt around her, soft fabric under her hands and her own skin. What was this? Was this... what came after? Where the ancestors went after the final journey beyond life? Oddly all she could think of was that she was somehow surprised at the lack of a suit. It had become a part of her psyche. Maybe it was one of the small mercy of death that she would finally be free of the thing that had done so much to restrain her in life.

A sound, odd and rough, interrupted her musings. She tried to shift and let out another gasp, this one was different. It was pain, her side radiating a dull ache that forced her to cease her attempt to lift herself. The physical pain, at least, did a great deal to break through the veil that seemed to muddle her thoughts. If she was dead why did it still hurt? Wasn't death supposed to make you finally free of such concerns? Then there was that sound again, an irregular rumble.

A voice whispered. "Tali?"

"What?" Her own word was a dry rasp, barely audible itself. She looked around in confusion.

"Here."

She turned her head and finally got her eyes to focus. Next to her was a small table, on it a portable medical station. Able to think clearly now she noticed the wires that were coming from it, draping down the table and the back up to attach to her arm where her implants usually interfaced with the suit. On the holographic display was a familiar face with silver-hair and kind eyes.

"Doctor... Chakwas?" she mumbled.

The image smiled. "Welcome back, dear."

"I don't understand. Where am I... where... my suit," Tali said, touching her face once more, realizing that she was exposed to the outside world. She was speaking to someone and didn't have the familiar protection of the visor over her face, an odd concern part of her thought considering that a moment ago she was certain that she was dead.

Apparently Chakwas wasn't unprepared, speaking slowly, tone soothing. "It's okay, Tali. You're safe. And the image feed is blurred, no one on this end would be able to make out your features unless I put in a medical override."

"T-Thank you. But I-" she began, then stopped, swallowing to try and remove the dryness in her mouth before continuing. "But I still don't understand. How am I..."

"Alive?"

Tali nodded, the oddity of the question making the entire conversation seem surreal. Then realizing that the doctor might not be able to see her clearly she spoke. "Yes."

"Through a considerable combination of factors, chief among them a not unimpressive amount of luck," Chakwas said, smiling. "We almost lost you. Actually we did for nearly half a minute before we were able to revive you and get enough anti-biotics and immuno-suppressors into you to stop your reaction to the extensive exposure you suffered."

"I... died?"

The image nodded. "You did. Thankfully I've never been one to let that stop me. Your heart stopped almost as soon as Legion got you to the medbay but I was able to restart it."

Tali blinked, the confusion returning. "Legion?"

"Indeed. It was quite a sight. But that's something I think Shepard should explain. Where is he?" Chakwas' brow furrowed as she asked the question. "He can't have gone far, I thought he would have been..."

As the doctor trailed off Tali began to look around, realizing that she was still hearing that odd sound. Which suddenly registered in her memory. The quarian moved carefully and looked over the side of the bed that she was in and found the source.

Commander John Shepard, first human spectre, Saviour of the Citadel, was laying face down on the floor snoring and half-curled in an awkward position. The fatigues and black shirt he was wearing were rumpled and a thick layer of stubble was visible on the half of his face that wasn't pressed into the carpet. One hand seem to occasionally twitch and she could see his eyes moving behind closed lids, dreaming. A sound of exasperation came from the communications link. Apparently the video link was at least clear enough for Chakwas to see where she was looking.

"He's on the floor isn't he?"

"Yes."

"That man. I told him to lay down somewhere sensible, like in the bed that's two feet away but he was apparently worried about hurting you. As if you were made of porcelain," the doctor said wryly. "Though I suppose he might not have made it that far, I did dose the water rather heavily."

She looked back to the monitor, easing back down onto the bed. "You drugged him?"

"For his own good. He refused to sleep," Chakwas explained, her tone becoming softer. "I think he was afraid that if he did, you'd be gone when he awoke. He'd never say as much, but I could see it in his eyes."

Tali couldn't help but feel a faint smile on her lips. It faded quickly when she began to process recent events, realizing the full extent of what had happened. What she'd done. She had betrayed his trust, doubted him when any rational person would have see through the Broker's treachery. But he was still here, wasn't he? But what about everyone else? If they knew...

"Doctor... the others? Liara and... everyone..."

"Fine. The usual assortment of scrapes, bruises, and the occasional gunshot wound," she assured the quarian. "Garrus tried very hard to collect some matching scars but he still hasn't quite managed. A better question would be how are you feeling? Your vitals look fine on the monitor, but I consider that a pale second to a patient's impressions."

"Sore. My side aches and my throat is dry, but..." she paused and took a deep breath, looking around the room, taking it in for the first time. It was adorned in elegant furnishings, all in soft tans and cream colors. She could see sunlight coming from somewhere outside the room. And most important of all, she was breathing clearly. No coughing or fever, no thick feeling in her lungs and nose. "I'm not sick. Where are we, doctor? How long..."

"Over a week since we arrived. But I think it's time to wake up John so he can give you the details. I'll continue to monitor your vitals, if anything happens, you feel faint or have any kind of reaction, call me immediately," Chakwas said.

"O-Of course."

And then the video feed cut off. She was left in the quiet room, laying there, the only sounds her own breathing and Shepard's snores. Twice she edged herself towards the side of the bed only to stop, fear catching her words in her throat and holding them captive. Every inch of her wanted to see that warm look in his eyes... but the same feeling of trepidation that those eyes would hold anger, betrayal, sadness kept her immobile for some time. Finally the quarian worked up the courage, raising her voice above the almost whisper that she'd been using when conversing with Chakwas.

"John."

There was no response, only a faint mumbling sound. Tali looked down at him.

"John... wake up."

The spectre's body shifted, but still he didn't wake, hand reaching out to touch something that wasn't there.

"Johnathan Shepard!" she said more loudly.

His eyes snapped open and she saw his muscles tense, immediately jerking his face from the floor and looking around the room, gaze quickly coming to rest on her. At first his eyes were unfocused but that changed a second later. Shepard's mouth seemed to work without sound as one second stretched into many, fixated on her as she tried desperately to divine what was running through his mind. That was when she saw the faint glint at the corner of his eye. He was...

The quarian didn't get to finish the thought as Shepard snapped out of his haze, closing the distance between them in a single movement and pressing his lips to hers. Her surprise gave way to a flood of warmth, the feeling amazingly like that desperate rush she had experienced in the seconds after Shepard had removed her mask that first time. But this time it was he who seemed to have the desperate need. After a few seconds he pulled away, wiping his eyes with one hand, the other lingering on the side of her face.

"I was afraid that I'd never get to do that again," he said, voice thick.

Tali felt her face flush, both from the kiss and from the way he looked at her with such intensity. "John... I don't... that is..."

The sheets balled tightly in her frustrated grip as words tumbled over each other in her mouth, a jumble of thoughts and feelings all trying to escape at once. He silenced her with a shake of his head, pushing himself to his feet and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, careful to avoid the wires and IV tubes that led to small medical station.

"One thing at a time. I have plenty of questions of my own," he said quietly. "I thought after what happened on the Collector base nothing could frighten me more, but apparently the universe decided to prove me wrong. I've never been a praying man, but I owe a whole lot of deities and religions a lot of favors right now. And Chakwas all the ice brandy she could ever want."

"You're not... angry?" she asked.

"Furious." The word struck her like a slap, but he continued before she could say anything.

"With myself. That I missed the signs that something was wrong. That I didn't ask the moment I noticed it, that I never thought of the Broker being able to hurt you through me, manipulating the 'truth' to make you believe something that wasn't."

"It's not your fault, it's mine," Tali protested. "I was stupid... and impulsive. I..."

"Was a normal, emotional being," he concluded. "But I still don't understand exactly what happened. If you're up to telling me... please, help me understand, Tali. I came so very close to losing you. I never want that to happen again. Why did you do it? Why didn't you just confront me? Yell at me? Tell me that you hated me?"

The quarian bit her lip and sighed. "Because I didn't hate you... I l-loved... love you. All I could think of was you and Liara together, like it would have been if the Normandy hadn't been destroyed. Then the Broker contacted me."

"The deal?"

She nodded. "When he contacted me I realized that he knew that we were coming. He told me that you had betrayed me, used me to curry favor with the Migrant Fleet, for my technical skills... other... things. And then he offered to throw his full support behind the Flotilla. All he wanted from me was... some information."

"My shield identifier codes," Shepard said, frowning. "Why didn't you say anything? And why give him your own, for that matter? God, Tali, if you'd been a foot closer to that blast..."

The spectre trailed off, looking away, one hand on the blanket over her leg slowly stroking as if to reassure himself that she was still there. Feeling a similar need she reached out and took his hand in her own, bringing him closer as she continued.

"I knew that if he didn't think he had an advantage he would disappear before we could ever get there. So I agreed. When he asked for the shield code I gave him mine. The shield generators in both of our armors are actually from the same manufacturer, I knew that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"But why?"

"I had to give him a valid code so that he would see the shields were active and within range. If I'd given him anyone else's they would have been left vulnerable. And because I thought..." She paused, swallowing the lump in her throat before trying again. "Because I thought that if I was gone then you wouldn't have to pretend anymore. You could be with Liara, be happy. What's the life of one quarian compared to taking down the Shadow Broker?"

Shepard's hand squeezed hers tightly. "Everything. You're not 'one quarian'. You're Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Raaya. The woman that fought at the battle of the Citadel. That helped stop the Collectors. You're my crew, my friend, and my lover. And you're what helps keep me together. Never forget that."

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead Tali just pulled the human to her, wrapping her arms around him and letting her tears soak into his shirt while she took in every sensation she could, ignoring the pain in her side in favor of the feeling of warmth and fabric beneath her fingertips, the faint movement of air as he buried his face in her hair and breathed in. After a few long minutes she managed to speak.

"I guess the truth was I didn't know if I could go back to being... just another girl. To being alone."

"You're never alone, not as long as I'm still alive," he reassured her. "Just promise me, if there's ever any doubt in your mind, no matter what it is... you'll tell me. I almost lost it when you fell, I don't want to ever risk losing you over something so stupid again."

Tali smiled. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"There... is one thing," she said.

He looked so concerned she almost felt bad for the teasing, but continued anyways. "You kind of smell."

Shepard laughed, reaching down to sniff his own shirt, wrinkling his nose. "I guess you're right. I might have been, ah, neglecting some things. Why don't a grab a shower and we can get you caught up on everything, hm?"

"That would be good," the quarian agreed. "I still don't understand where we are."

"Shortly. Call Chakwas while I'm cleaning up, see if she thinks you're strong enough to be moving around."

In a slow, purposeful movement he stood, giving her a long look over his shoulder as if to confirm that he wasn't imagining things, and left the room. A few minutes later she heard a door open and the sound of running water. There were a great many questions left unanswered, but the important one already had been. The rest were just details. Tali smiled and pressed the button on the medical station.

* * *

The shower had felt like he was washing away a years worth of worry and regret. Shepard considered it was probably one of the best five minute showers in his life, with the added benefit of being the perfect temperature. There was something to be said for the quality of their accommodations and that something was luxurious. He had long ago given up feeling guilty about it.

Now he sat at a small round table with the fetching quarian lass that a few hours ago he had despaired ever waking again. Shepard hadn't bothered to mention Chakwas' repeated warnings to him, that her body had suffered massive stress from the reaction, that their knowledge of quarian reaction to such trauma was limited at best. That it had been a very real possibility that she'd slip into a permanent coma. It didn't matter, because she hadn't, she was awake and alive. He smiled, setting a glass down in front of her that was immediately snatched up and gulped greedily.

He watched her as she drank. As soon as he'd emerged from his shower she had asked about her injuries and he'd provided the rundown. A cracked rib from when she'd struck the ground, bruises that had mostly faded, numerous small cuts from the shrapnel. More scratches on her face from her visor cracking. They were healing well, but the small marks still yanked his mind back to the gut wrenching image of her face framed by the shattered visor, bleeding and unconscious. Taking a drink of his own the spectre forced the memory away.

"Wait, how long?" Tali asked after polishing off most of the glass of water.

"We've been here over a week."

"On Illium of all places?"

Shepard shrugged. "Once Chakwas had you stabilized as best she could, she said you needed somewhere that you could recuperate. Liara was able to use the Broker's information and influence to find that this particular hotel often catered to very specific needs of its clientele. A suite set up as a clean room apparently wasn't even a first time request."

"Mmhmm... and you ended up as my nurse?"

"Well, your immune system was already compromised. The doc didn't want to you to be restricted to the suit while your body tried to heal. I'm the only one you've been... exposed to so..." he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But how much did all of this cost? I thought we were low on funds since the Cerberus wasn't backing us," Tali asked.

Leaning back in his chair, Shepard grinned. "As it turns out, the Shadow Broker apparently never planned on anyone gaining access to his inner sanctuary. There were no security protocols or safeguards, not even a password. We had his entire network at our, well Liara's, fingertips. Including his extensive contacts and bank accounts. Paying for one very nice hotel suite shouldn't raise too many red flags."

"But the rest of the crew..."

"Is enjoying a well deserved leave on a planet where they should be able to mostly stay out of trouble. Chakwas actually has the suite next door so that she could be close enough to help if there was an emergency," he said.

There were a few long moments of silence, both of them looking out at the breathtaking view of Illium's gleaming spires, glinting with golden hues in the fading sunlight of the late afternoon. It was strangely idyllic, considering what they'd been through he felt a moment of worry. At any moment a geth dropship should appear or he'd hear the buzzing of Collectors, the deep bass sound Harbinger's voice. But nothing happened, the sun just inched ever downward. Apparently Tali felt something similar.

"After what I did it just feels wrong sitting here. As if there is something else waiting to happen to make it all go wrong," the quarian sighed. "I almost want you to yell at me. Tell me that I was stupid."

Shepard shifted until he could reach her, pulling her slim form carefully against his side. "I'm not going to yell at you."

"Maybe Garrus then... I'm sure he must have been mad."

"Not really. The only ones that actually know what happened in the Broker's chambers are Liara and I. Garrus suspects but never said anything out loud," he told her. "And Legion is the only other one that made it there before you were taken back to the ship. As far as everyone else knows you were just badly hurt in the fight."

The young engineer tilted her head up at him, silvery hair cascading down his shoulder where she rested her head like a sea of liquid metal. She looked mildly confused, not to mention embarassed. "I don't understand... on a quarian ship everyone would have known. I-I still can't believe how many people have seen my face now."

"Again, that's pretty much just Liara, Garrus, and Legion now. And Chakwas, of course. Everyone else was told to clear out because we didn't want to risk exposing you to any more contaminants." Shepard planted a kiss on her forehead, smiling. "I can't horde your pretty face all to myself anymore, but I think your secret is safe among friends. Even Legion. I know how you feel about him-"

To his surprise, she shook her head. "I... still get nervous around it. But Legion talked to me right after I got the first message from the Broker. For a geth it was surprisingly... kind. And apparently he's the reason I'm still alive so now I owe my life to it even."

"I guess you do," the spectre confirmed. Tali's change in opinion was a little surprising, but certainly not unwelcome.

"Are you going to tell me what happened after I... ah... lost consciousness? I still don't know exactly what happened to Miranda and the others either."

He chuckled. "One thing at a time. Legion saved you because he's the one I ordered to carry you back to the ship. As the only synthetic I assumed he'd be the safest person be around you in your exposed state, plus he could carry you faster than anyone else and keep his upper body stabilized. Garrus and I made sure the way was clear and he ran for everything that metal body of his was worth. He got you to Chakwas in time. Even if you still hated him, I'd have given that robot a medal if I could."

Apparently noticing the change in his tone, Tali shifted, placing one hand on his chest and looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry, John... I know, you said you weren't angry. But less than a week ago I was angry that you were pushing yourself because I was so frightened that I'd lose you. Now I went and put you through the same thing."

"I have you back... that's all that matters," Shepard said.

Silence descended once more when the quarian pushed herself up and kissed him. Seconds turned into minutes until she finally pulled away, a small smile replacing the previously pained expression she had worn before.

"Why don't you tell me what happened to Miranda's team before my heart rate goes up too high and Chakwas bursts in thinking there's an emergency..."

* * *

"It was glorious. A dozen warriors all roaring in unison and the bright flash, the panicked cries of our enemies," Urdnot Torsk stated proudly.

Sitting at the table across from him, listening in rapt attention, was Grunt, along with a few of the Normandy's regular crew. Illium held no particular draw for the krogan. Stories from another member of his clan seemed to be more than enough to entertain the young warrior. Garrus cleared his throat.

"How, exactly, did a dozen Urdnot warriors end up on a random backwater human colony?" he asked.

Torsk turned to look at him, grinning broadly. "Urdnot Grunt's battlemaster contacted the clan leader. He believed that members of Grunt's krantt would come under attack and that the only true allies he had to call on were Clan Urdnot."

"So Wrex just sent his best warriors to another planet to wage a miniature war because Shepard asked?"

"Of course," Grunt said, as if the turian had just asked 'is Noveria cold?'.

"Urdnot Wrex seems to consider your Shepard a true battle brother. There are no questions when a brother asks for aid in battle. Originally there were thirteen warriors on my team. One of them objected. Said that true krogans wouldn't be running off because an alien said so," Torsk explained.

Garrus arched a brow. "What happened to him?"

The krogan's grin couldn't have been wider if someone had just told him they had invented a man portable thanix cannon. "The clan leader told him that Shepard had a bigger quad than he ever would. Then he beat him to death with his bare hands when the warrior challenged him."

"Ouch."

"Yes. It was an excellent, if brief, fight," the other krogan said. "There were no other challenges."

"I can imagine," Garrus said dryly.

"Tell me more of what happened. We fought many of these Broker soldiers aboard his ship," Grunt demanded.

Leaving the krogan to weave his tale of carnage and gunfire in peace, Garrus walked over to the mess counter. Rummaging through the storage area he cursed Gardner's completely incomprehensible organization system. He was certain that the man had said that there was a six pack of turian ale in there somewhere, and it wasn't as if Tali was going to drink it. He smiled at the thought, finally able to think of her name without the pang of worry that had accompanied it over the past few days. Chakwas' message had said that she was finally awake and apparently doing just fine.

"Looking for these?"

Garrus let out a loud curse as he banged his fringe on the top of the counter. His mandibles curled in annoyance he moved back and stood up fully to see Miranda standing there, holding a package of six bottles. Exactly what he was looking for, of course.

"Where the hell were they?" he asked.

"Refrigerator. Gardner is something of an 'all alcohol should be cold' type," the biotic said, holding out the chilled bottles.

"Thanks," Garrus grudgingly thanked her. "And don't tell anyone I said this, but I'm glad to see you back in once piece. Don't go spreading it around, though. Might ruin my reputation as a hardened killer."

He actually got a smile out of the usually unresponsive operative. After the suicide mission things had definitely become even more tightly knit among the ground team, but he was still a little surprised.

"I'm glad we made it back. There was a time when I didn't think we would."

"That bad, huh?"

Miranda nodded. "Worse. If Torsk and his squad hadn't shown up when they did... well, I think you'd be Shepard's new XO. Though in a way you already are."

"Oh no, you're not getting out of that easily," the turian said, holding up one hand in protest, using his talon to pop the cap off the bottle of ale with his other. "I might have thought you were an arrogant bitch when I came on board, but I never denied that you were an arrogant bitch that had her shit together. Shepard wouldn't have a damn clue how to run this ship without you around."

"Well aside from being called a bitch, I think that was a compliment."

The operative opened the cooler once more, pulling out a drink of her own, removing the top and tossing it in the waste unit beneath the counter. Garrus merely shrugged.

"Just being honest. And I did qualify it with 'when I came on board'."

One dark eyebrow cocked at him. "So what am I now?"

His mandibles curled into a smirk. "Pretty sure you're still a bitch sometimes, but you're part of the team now. There are two kinds of people in this universe as I see it. People on Shepard's team, and everyone else. One of those he'll do everything he can to help whether they want it or not, but even he knows when to quit. The other he'll go to hell and back for no matter how much of a lost cause it is."

"Interesting way of looking at the universe."

"It's one you get used to after awhile," Garrus said. "Keeps things simple."

"I think I can learn to live with it," she agreed.

"Hope so, because there is the one catch."

"What's that?"

The turian shrugged and took a swig of his drink. "Road goes both ways, you gotta follow Shepard's crazy ass no matter what stupid thing he's doing now. You get used to that too, though."

"Something tells me we all have that one down already," Miranda said, tipping her bottle to him.

Garrus grinned and returned the salute. "That's the truth."

* * *

The sun had completely disappeared sometime ago. It could have been hours, but Shepard didn't really care. After spending so long asleep Tali apparently had no interest in returning to that state just yet, peppering him with questions about what had happened while leaning against his side. Now they were both looking out at the glimmering lights, sometimes speaking, sometimes not. The feeling of just being at rest was new enough, especially when they weren't separated by Tali's environment suit.

"I'm impressed you were able to trick the Broker," she said after a few minutes. "I was just thinking that that's quite a feat."

"Well, even with all that data, he wasn't infallible. I knew Wrex would never be compromised. And once Bailey knew that the Broker had him under observation it was easy enough to make sure that all the information he was getting was the wrong information," Shepard explained. "I'm just glad it worked."

"You'd think people would learn not to mess with Commander Shepard anymore," Tali said, playfully squeezing his knee.

He laughed ruefully. "If only. At least now we'll have more warning the next time someone tries something."

"Liara the Shadow Broker... it's a strange thought. Aren't you worried? She's changed since the Normandy."

"Not really. Her need for revenge ended when I... ended the Broker. And she has Feron there to take care of, I get the feeling he'll help level her out."

Tali nodded. "I hope so."

She shifted, moving to stand, only to stumble and fall back into his arms. Shepard chuckled and stood, carrying her with him. "Careful. Chakwas said you're still going to be weak for a few days while you finish healing."

"I guess so... I don't like the feeling very much," the quarian muttered. "Makes me feel useless."

"If there's one thing you'll never be, it's useless."

More steady on her feet now, she took a few more careful steps, clearly testing her endurance after sitting for so long. He watched her walk slowly around the main room of the hotel suite and then stop, looking down at the chemise was wearing as if noticing the article of clothing for the first time. The once piece garment looked quite fetching on if anyone had bothered to ask to spectre, though the pink color made for an odd contrast to the smooth gray of her skin. Tali reached down, grabbing the fabric in her hands and rubbing it between her fingers before looking back to him.

"This seems a little silly but it just now struck me... where did this... whatever it is come from?" she asked. "It's not as if I own any clothes."

"Pretty sure it's called a chemise, at least that's what Kelly said. Which is where it came from. Hence the pink. She thought you might want be wearing something when you woke up," Shepard replied with a grin.

"I think I like it, so smooth... it feels strange being outside of my suit and... ah... wearing clothing." The quarian's cheeks flushed as realized what she was saying, clearly remembering how little she was thinking about clothing the last time she removed her suit.

He closed the distance between them, bringing his hands to slide up her arms. "I think we can arrange to acquire a few for you. I know I certainly like seeing you this way."

Another flush, the sudden darkening of her skin was definitely something he was never going to stop enjoying. Turning to him Tali reached up to touch her own face, fingers lightly brushing the small bandages that were still covering the cuts from her shattered visor.

"I just wish it could have been before I ended up collecting new cuts and scars."

Shepard shook his head. "We all have our scars, Tali. But scars mean we survived whatever tried to kill us, that we didn't give up. What matters to me is that you're still here."

"I always want to be," she responded quietly. "No matter what happens."

"Then you will be."

"You can't really make that promise, John. This war isn't over, you know that..."

"I've given everything I have to give... I'll be damned if I don't at least try," Shepard replied. "I don't know what's going to happen. No one does, but I you need to know that I'm not fighting because I don't have anything left to lose anymore. I've got a future to fight for. One that includes you."

Vibrant eyes locked with his and time seemed to crawl by again as lips met and breathing quickened. Silk slid beneath his hands, followed by equally smooth skin, and three fingered hands tightened on his shoulders. He enjoyed the small gasp that he elicited from her, disappointed when she pulled away, but keeping it in check with a quick self chastisement. Tali needed time to heal and here he was getting caught up in the moment. But then her words when she saw the look in his eyes completely derailed that train of thought.

"I'm not feeling that weak, John... and there's something I want a lot more than rest..."

"I... oh," he said. "What's wrong then?"

Tali bit her lip. "Well, um. The suit usually cleans my hair and skin, after lying there for a week I just don't feel that clean. But I have no idea how to operate the cleaning facilities here..."

"Well, I'm certainly not putting you back in that suit. But I think you might be able to figure out how to operate the shower."

When she looked up there was a mischievous smile on her face, tone warm and alluring. "I was thinking maybe you could... show me."

Shepard grinned. "Then why don't you step through that door there, Miss Vas Normandy, and I'll introduce you to the wonderful human custom of a long, hot shower..."

As the quarian stepped back towards the doorway after a quick look behind her the chemise slipped from her shoulders and to the floor. The small puddle of silk was completely forgotten a second later, along with everything else.

Shepard had been walking the edge for most of his life, worrying about falling into the dark for far too long. But he'd found the thing that kept him hanging on and he intended to keep her at all costs. Tomorrow they would worry again, think of the future and conflicts to come. But for a little while at least there was no one watching. No politics. No Reapers. No war. And that was all he could ask for.

* * *

_And that would be that. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Should Razor's Edge continue, it likely won't be until after the release of the already amazing looking Mass Effect 3. I've appreciated all the feedback, kind words, and critiques. As always feel free to drop me a line. I hope you've enjoyed the tale._


End file.
